Turgid
by vonsi
Summary: <html><head></head>The Hidden Villages are gone. Her friends have perished with Madara's own destruction. Five years have passed and a new threat now rises, and Sakura finds herself thrown into the fray, allied with a former Akatsuki member she believed was long since dead. Will the leaves wither or stay turgid? ItaSaku AU. Post Fourth War.</html>
1. Fresh start for a broken heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter One: Fresh start for a broken heart.

The light of the morning sun was beautiful. It was so every morning, almost magical. The ethereal, golden glow of the rising ball on the horizon cast the village in its warmth, like a smile, welcoming the people to a brand new day. Heralding fresh starts, promises of joy and whispers of good tidings with the winds that trickled alongside morning's first breaths. Many of the villagers had long since been up and were already tilling fields or were knee deep in the rice patties. The roofs of the humble buildings were ablaze in the morning glow, the water of the patties looking like mirrors, reflecting the golden hues, sometimes appearing like shattered glass as the winds swept through the valley. Reeds hummed, trees whispered as their leaves rustled, and the morning songbirds were trilling. The green of the hillsides looked cut from emerald. It was like a scene from a painting, and jade eyes observed the picturesque beauty from the vantage point her small home gave her. It had been so for the past two years.

Two years ago she stumble upon the village and here she remained since then. The people called it Hougyoku, Jewel, and she couldn't blame them. It was a hidden jewel, nestled away in a mountainous valley. Peaceful, serene, placid- there had been no strife since the day she arrived. At least, no strife in the terms of strife she had been accustomed to. True, when she arrived, there had been some hub-bub. She was a stranger after all. Still, the people were kind and they generously took her in, fed her, and had allowed her to stay. One, because of this generosity that was commonplace in Hougyoku, and two, because she was skilled in the medical field, and they were short on residents trained in such ways. They eagerly accepted her as a resident when she could help set broken bones, assess damage, tell apart the different medicines that were stocked within the small clinic, and it impressed the villagers.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was a welcome addition to Hougyoku

The woman had accepted her role with ease, professionalism, and a strict kindness the people needed. They admired her, adored her even, and she had to admit that she was content with her life there in the village. Hougyoku wasn't completely rural, and she was thankful for this. The village had electricity, and though it marred the beauty of the location, she would not give it up. Plumbing was not a luxury she had wanted to live without, and neither was refrigeration. Without the cold of the old, silver thing in their clinic, vaccines would not keep, air conditioning would not run, and her more critical patients would be miserable, as well as herself on those more brutal summer days, and for heating during the freezing winter months. She even had cable television; just a few channels in this more remote location, but it was better than nothing. It wasn't Konoha, but it was home. She winced at the thought of the hidden village and she quickly pushed it aside. With a deep, calming breath, the woman finished the last inch of her coffee before rising from the small chair perched outside her front door and retreated back into her home, preparing for the day's work she knew was to come.

It wasn't too long before she was walking along the dusty roads, greeting people as she went, taking the familiar path to the clinic. Her sandaled feet churned small waves of dust about her, but she didn't mind the dirt between her toes, and she wasn't one for closed shoes, having spent her entire life with her ten little piggies peeking out. Living in Hougyoku meant living with dust; it just came with the deal.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!" villagers would greet as she approached. A man, Yuri, rode past on his old bicycle like he did each morning, the baskets on the front and sides of the back wheel brimming with the bags of rice he'd help deliver around the town, making him wobble slightly over the somewhat uneven terrain, came dashing by.

"Hello, hello, Sakura-san!" he cried out. "It's good to see you on this lovely morning!" The woman always loved his enthusiasm. Ever since she helped him when he took a rather nasty fall one day and sprained his ankle, he was always extremely kind to her.

"Good morning, Yuri-san!" she returned as he sped past. "It's lovely to see you, as well! Tell Midori-chan I said hello!" she added before he got too far away, referring to the man's wife.

"I will…!" Sakura chuckled to herself and grinned the rest of the way to the clinic.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sakura-sama, you're here." Even though many years older than her, the owner of the clinic always treated Sakura with the utmost respect. Perhaps it was her skills in medicine and medical ninjutsu that heralded such reverence. Sakura was the first medic ninja they had had through their small town in many, many decades.<p>

"Good morning, Yanagi-sama," the woman returned to the elderly, silver haired man, who was grinding away at herbs in a mortar and pestle. It was an extremely fragrant smell that immediately wafted into her nose. Not unpleasant, it was merely overpowering and she crinkled her nose in retaliation to the scent. Yanagi ceased his attack to turn and look at the woman over his small, round, wired-framed glasses to offer her a smile.

"I see you're well. How did the weekend treat you?" Saturdays and Sundays were Sakura's days off from the clinic. Some days found her there, anyway, when she had nothing to do and so she volunteered her efforts, no extra pay expected.

"Well, thank you. And yourself?" The old man hummed in response to her own asking.

"Fine, fine… I was able to catch up with my reading." He sounded exceptionally pleased with that, Sakura noted with a grin. There was a hint of pain, though, that followed with it, as it made her think of another man who had often caught up on his reading when he had his own days off. Sakura pushed such memories aside and began to take inventory. The task often times helped to preoccupy her mind when it threatened to wander to places she deemed dangerous, especially while she was at work.

"I'm glad for you," she replied as she counted the number of bandages they had, "reading is always a good thing."

"Did you do anything fun, or did your overzealousness find you here on your day off again?" The woman dipped her head and grinned sheepishly at the accusation even though the old man's back was turned to her.

"Come now, Yanagi-sama… You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Aaahhh, so you were here, were you?" he chastised. The woman puffed out her cheeks, trying not to laugh.

"Nooo," she retorted. "I was not. If you must know," she began to admit, faking a hurt tone, "I was at home, and remained there like a slug, all day long." The old man laughed and the woman grinned.

"Like a slug, you say?! Hah!" His attack on the herbs became more vigorous with his humor. "Well I'm glad you did! You work too hard. Everyone deserves a day to be a 'slug' as you so eloquently put it." The woman chuckled to herself, though thoughts of slugs let her mind creep back into dangerous waters once more. Changing the subject, the woman inquired more the man's own weekend off as she continued to mull over the items about her.

"Oh, not much. I tended to the bonsai and let my wife pester me like an old, married man like myself should." Sakura grinned wider. Yanagi always made her laugh, his humor something she never grew tired of. He winced harshly then and the woman immediately looked his way, heart having skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her concern for the man apparent on her voice and her stance.

"Oh, nothing, it's just this damned wrist of mine. Carpal tunnel acting up again." The woman was at his side then, and the old man started when he noted her there so suddenly. The girl was too quick and silent for her own good.

"Here, let me see it," she offered, raising her hands to want to take his in her own. There was a time Yanagi was secretly fearful of the woman when he discovered she was a ninja, but then after the spectacle of her ninjutsu, and experiencing the effects first hand, the man did not hesitate to let the woman treat him. Others in the village took longer than him to cozy up to the idea, some shorter. Some had no choice. When the woman first arrived at Hougyoku she had wanted to keep her abilities a secret so she would fit in. That only lasted so long. There had been an accident, a man was dying. No one could save him. Expect, Sakura could, with her skills as a medic-nin. With the knowledge her shishou had passed onto her and the chakra in her body. The man was young, strong, with a family, with an infant, and Sakura couldn't stand by and watch him die just because she didn't want to start trouble. She couldn't be that selfish. The villagers were unsure of what to do with the knowledge of her abilities. But, they couldn't deny that she was needed, that she was useful, and that she was now a hero. Sakura had honestly thought her time there would end. It had happened before in other civilian cities so far north of the major ninja countries. But Hougyoku was different, was willing to keep her, and she still remembered how amazed she had been at the news.

Pale, blue-green light flooded about their hands as she worked her way into his flesh, past connective tissue, past fat and muscle, into the ligaments, the tendons, between the bones, helping to relieve the inflammation years of grinding away at the pestle brought. The old man's face, slightly contorted with discomfort gently ebbed into something more peaceful until he looked completely relaxed. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"I told you you should see me about that more regularly," the pink haired woman chastised. Yanagi rolled his wrist, testing the appendage, and was obviously pleased with the results.

"What can I say? I'm a forgetful old man!" he laughed out, and Sakura rolled her eyes not for the first time at her employer.

"I'm serious, Yanagi," she retorted, giving the old doctor a good staring.

"I know, I know. I will. I can't let everyone else hog your skills, I guess! It's a shame there aren't more of you here. We could really use more medic-nins here in these parts. Well, if those superstitious ninnies would let them!" Sakura chuckled at the man, but thoughts of other medic-nins did nothing to brighten her mood. That twinkle in her eyes faded and Yanagi noticed. Everyone knew of the heartache that the woman had gone through. Though she did not talk about her past, in order to stay she had to at least reveal to the village enough to make them trust her. All they knew was that her home had been destroyed, and she had nowhere to go. Yanagi assumed her family and friends had been taken from her, too, but he never asked the woman. The people of these lands knew about the ninja to the far south, but so far away they were from them that they were more of a myth, legend, than an actuality. It wasn't hard to imagine why they feared Sakura so with the revelation. Her abilities as a medic-nin were exceedingly great, though, anyone would admit this. For their sake, though, Sakura did not tell them that she could kill a man with one flick to the head, that she could rip apart trees with her bare hands or rift trenches with a kick of her leg, all without breaking a sweat. She did not tell them just how deadly chakra could be in the hands of someone with control such as herself. There was some things they didn't need to know. And in the past two years of her being there, trouble never arrived, and she was a blessing, not the curse they had anticipated her to be.

"It's seven, already," the old man announced when he glanced to the clock hanging on the wall, and that sadness on the woman's face vanished with the implications of those words. They opened in half an hour and there was much left to be done…

* * *

><p>Just as the rising sun walked her to work, the setting sun walked her home that evening. She had wanted to stay later, but Yanagi insisted she go, and Sakura didn't have it in her to argue with the man who paid her. She secretly dreaded going back home that evening. Yanagi had noted how absent-minded she had been, that sadness on her pretty face more than once. If only he knew why, perhaps he wouldn't have sent her away, but the woman couldn't blame him. He had no idea what today marked for her. She had been able to admire that morning's beauty, but she found she could not fully appreciate the marvelous sunset that engulfed the village. The vivid magenta marring the jagged horizon like huge wounds in the fading cobalt and lavender sky, bleeding the magnificent color, did not phase the woman like it did most evenings. Typically wholehearted good nights and hellos on the trip home through the farms and rice patties were forced. Yuri rode past her on his bike once more. The not so eager response she gave him was mistaken for exhaustions.<p>

Arriving home, she attempted to preoccupy herself with what she could: showering, making dinner, watching some television, reading some books, going outside to enjoy the moonlight as it cast its shine upon the village. None of it worked, though, for eventually she had nothing left to do but sit down, in silence, and finally accept the truth of the day. Despite having found this little haven, tucked neatly away into the countryside, far, far away from where she once called home, there was still one truth, one thing, that she could never get rid from her mind: her home was gone. Konoha was no more, and her life would never, ever be the same.

She found it harsh that she survived and her friends and family didn't. That she was stuck to live, to bear that burden. She had wished so many times that she had passed on, too. That life was not so cruel as to leave her, without her loved ones, alone in the world. Although she was not the only survivor, those who had come out alive alongside her were unfamiliar faces. People she did not know. Perhaps a few faces were recognizable, but she couldn't stay with them and try and start again like they so desired. There was no point. Suna had fallen, and so had Rock and Mist, not too long after. Everything, gone. Gone, gone, gone. Madara didn't exactly what he wanted, but to the kunoichi, he might as well have. Akatsuki had fulfilled their schemes of crushing the hidden villages, though their lives too were taken in the process. Madara was gone, but not without his own victories, for his demise also meant the end of those she held most dear. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai… Tsunade, Lee, Ino… everyone… Dead. Dying in her arms. And she couldn't save them. She hadn't been strong enough. Even Sasuke was gone… they had never saved him from himself, and he died an enemy. How she managed to stay alive, she knew not and she had spent many a sleepless night contemplating the matter.

Fresh tears rolled down her face as the memories bombarded her once more. She thought she had controlled herself, had come to grips, but she was beginning to think that she never would. Fear, guilt, shame, anger… it all boiled within her, coursing through her veins. She wanted to break something, to tear the earth apart and find them. Not for the first time. Five years had now passed and she still could remember their faces vividly, as if it had occurred the day before. Some weeks were easier than others. Sometimes she would go months without thinking too hard on it, but with the fifth anniversary now here, she couldn't help but be upset. It was the same every year since then. She knew it would be the same for many more years to come.

The woman took in a deep, ragged breath, trying to control herself. Trying to keep calm and level headed. The last thing she wished to do was to destroy her little home and startle her fellow residents just to quench her rage. She couldn't throw away that trust she had built over the last two years with one night's foolishness. So instead she sobbed, painfully, until she was spent, until she had nothing left to give, only to lay curled up in a ball upon her bed, memories of her friends' dying faces haunting her as she drifted off into uneasy sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: author's rants, err, I mean notes:<strong>

this is the first fan fiction I've written in some time! I have no one to read over these for me before I publish them save for myself, so excuse any errors. I often reread them and find mistakes and will usually update when I do. any major updates I will mention for obvious reasons.

if there are any major errors you seem fit to inform me about be my guest. i'm not writing this for any other purpose than to tickle my own fancy, so i'm not taking this story too seriously in that I plan to post a chapter religiously. I am busy studying for the TEAS test, so I will post chapters when I have the time. I hope you guys don't find the story line too boring or cliché so far! I don't want to portray Sakura as a sobby, moody young woman, and don't plan to. I find her to be strong and confident and one of my faves. Just had to set the right mood to kick off this fic so we understand Sakura's new life and the tragedy she occurred! I want to stay true to the characters as they are seen in the anime/manga, so there will be no instant love, no omg! and out of character Itachi I've seen been butchered in some stories I've read.

I hope you enjoy. Itachi/Sakura pairings have always pleased me, and so I wanted to do one of my own~ I have to do some catching up with Naruto, I haven't read much past when kabuto began to resurrect the dead to use as pawns as the war was beginning, but the destructions of konoha for this fiction will occur around that time I believe. when I catch up and brush off the rust i'll be sure to let you guys know! c:

I might bring itachi in with the next chapter, if not then most likely by chapter three. c:


	2. Topsy-turvy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to it.

Chapter Two: Topsy-turvy

The light of the new day woke her before her alarm did. Sakura felt worse than she did after a long, grueling mission. Her emotions felt raw and exposed after the night's torment. Nightmares haunted her whilst she slept, and she woke often through the night, sweat drenched, shaking, with tears stinging her eyes and trailing down her face. She didn't want to wake up but neither did she want to sleep, not if their faces were going to haunt her. Not if closing her eyes meant seeing theirs. Eventually her alarm did go off and she did not have it in her to turn it off for some time. It droned out the pain, filled the hollow void in her heart with at least something other than taunting memories. Her head pounded, her throat was raw, her lips cracked and her nose bright red. Yet, she let that screaming, mechanical beep continue to play. That was, until, a long mewl interrupted the wail. Sakura closed her eyes and a bleak smile tried to pull at her lips.

"I'm sorry, Kinshou," the woman croaked out, and a moment later a large, fat cat jumped up onto the bed with her. It cried again in protest to the harsh song bombarding his ears. Sakura wheezed out a laugh as the feline patted at her face, his plea for her to turn that infernal racket off. Obliging the cat's sensitive ears, the woman finally pulled herself over and reached with a heavy arm, switching off the alarm. She had let it go for a solid seventeen minutes; no wonder he came inside. Kinshou mewled again, this time in relief, and proceeded to pester the woman for attention.

"Now you're here," she chastised him, "I could have used your company last night." The grey and black tabby only purred as she clumsily scratched at his ears, green eyes peeking open to catch her own jade ones for a brief moment. "Fat cat," she chuckled. It always amused her at how large the animal had grown to be. She called him Kinshou, Little, because when she found him behind the clinic a year and a half ago, he was a tiny thing in desperate need of care. Now he weighed a hefty thirteen pounds. Often times he'd go out for the night and wouldn't come back. It never worried the woman. Despite his girth he was surprisingly agile and was smart enough to hide from trouble. It seemed like he understood his mistake for he was being extremely affectionate. Perhaps the scent of salty tears or being able to sense her troubled aura made him come back home. Perhaps he anticipated what transpired through the night and he left to cope with it in his own way. "You're here now, I guess that's what's important, hmm?" The cat only continued to purr.

After a long, hot shower, Sakura sat once more at her table, drinking her coffee and enjoying the sunrise. Just as yesterday the sky was beautiful and the town magical in the glow. Kinshou laid in her lap and she stroked his plush fur absently as her eyes wandered the waking village. She had contemplated the idea of calling Yanagi and asking for the day off, but she knew staying home would only give her time to think. The woman liked to imagine that she could preoccupy herself somehow, but she knew well she wouldn't. Even though she felt like a train wreck, the clinic would be the best place for her. She also didn't want to worry the old man. She knew he cared for her like she was his granddaughter. Also, she hated not being there to help, to accomplish things in mere seconds with her ninjutsu that traditional methods would take minutes, maybe hours to finish. Prying her cat from the tops of her thighs, she got herself a second cup of coffee as she began to get ready to work.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sakura-sama," Yanagi greeted as the woman entered the clinic. This morning he was sorting through fresh herbs to prepare to dry. Sakura made a mental note to check his wrist before she left for the day before he got to his mortar.<p>

"Hello, Yanagi-sama." Sakura tried to make herself sound as pleasant as she could. The dark circles that were just present under her eyes contrasted her bright tones, though, and when he turned to acknowledge the woman, the old doctor didn't fail to notice them. Her posture was also much poorer, her usual gusto subdued, and the man couldn't help but think back to the day before.

"Poor sleep?" The woman cursed his perception and not for the first time.

"Yeah," she admitted, the word coming out like a sigh. She approached the table that was her desk. "I couldn't fall asleep until really late for some reason," she lied, and the man hummed his acknowledgement. At the desk, she noted something that was not there the previous day: flowers. They were beautiful pink lilies, the same hue as her hair, and they were planted in a pot thrown locally in Hougyoku. She recognized the style. "Yanagi…" she turned to face the old man who only smiled at the woman.

"I saw them and they made me think of you," he admitted.

"They're gorgeous… but why?" The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and turned back to his herbs, not answering her right away. Sakura waited, knowing it would eventually come.

"…I don't know much about your past, Sakura… it's not my business. I know you've suffered greatly, and for that I am sorry. I'm not blind; I see the pain on your face when I mention certain things. I sense it on your person some days so strongly that it almost feels tangible, and I wish I could reach out and take it away as if it were a shroud you cannot remove yourself." He sighed, still turned away from the woman. She silently approached him step by step until she was mere inches from his back. "I'm not telling you to open up to me, or anyone else. That will come in good time. I just want to let you know that there are people, here in Hougyoku, who care about you, who are concerned about you, and who want you to be happy… I guess I just-" He stopped when he felt arms snake about him and firm but gentle weight on his back.

"Thank you… Yanagi-sama." The man placed a hand upon her arm and she tightened her embrace. "Thank you, for everything." He could hear the tears on her voice, and when he turned himself about, he saw her eyes were glistening. Placing his hands on both shoulders, he looked the girl in the eye, his own dark gaze intense with emotion.

"If you ever want to talk, or simply need someone to listen, I'm always here for you, Dear." The woman nodded her head, unable to speak, so overwhelmed with emotion she was. A few tears finally fell over her eyelids and streaked down her face. He had no idea how much his generosity meant to her. Such a simple action blew her away. "Now wipe away those tears and let's hustle! You're about to make this old man cry!" Sakura laughed and shook her head at the man, noticing his own eyes beginning to become wet.

"Right. I'm sorry," she chuckled, and the man wiped away some of her tears with a thumb. The scent of fresh sage and lavender filled her nose, the crushed oils having lingered on his digit. It soothed her frazzled self and she couldn't help but take in another deep breath to calm her nerves. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this all means to me," she told him before getting to work. Yanagi smiled broadly and reached up beneath his glasses to wipe at an eye.

"No thanks are needed. Now go, get to work! It's already seven!" Sakura huffed in humor at the man, but her spirits were lifted and she felt much better than when she woke this morning.

* * *

><p>Just as Sakura had anticipated, clinic work preoccupied her mind, and the day was bustling with activity and patients. Rather than slip into a wreck, she was calm and content and busy. It was exactly what she needed. Whenever there was a lull, the sight of her lilies sitting happy on her desk put a smile on her face. Rather than dwell on her misfortunate past she filled her mind with thoughts of her new life, her new friends and family. She was sick of feeling torn and tattered by the ghosts of her past. Sakura forced herself to only think on the present. To think on happy things only. To be happy. True her loved one were gone, her old home ruined, but she had a new home, and new loved ones to fill that void. She was able to start anew, here, in this lovely city, and she was too blind to see it sometimes.<p>

_I'm not some pathetic, sniveling girl. I'm a strong woman. A kunoichi. A Leaf. Tsunade's legacy! I don't have time to feel sorry for myself when other people need me._

By the end of her shift, Sakura felt like she could take on the world. Yes, the thoughts of her friends and family, now gone, were not completely erased from her thoughts, they could never be. But their faces were now bright and happy, not lifeless and cold as they entered into her mind. Yanagi noticed her change in behavior and continually smiled her way, encouraging her in his own way to live, and be happy! To see the joy in life, not the misery. By the end of her shift, though tired, her aura was bright and her eyes twinkling again.

"Thank you again, so much, for the lilies, Yanagi-sama," Sakura told the man as she gathered her things to go. Yanagi was washing his hands at a small sink and he smiled her way.

"Stop thanking me, woman. You're more than welcome." The woman grinned sheepishly. "If you'd like, you should stop by for dinner tonight. My wife said she wanted more company again at the dinner table since the kids have all moved to the city." Sakura couldn't tell if that was all truth, for she did know his children had all moved away for schooling or work and their home empty, or if he was extending his curiosity once more, seeking to keep her in a good mood, and to keep her from the monsters he knew often haunted her. Sakura lived alone, she had no one to go to, to talk about her day with, to eat with, or even watch tv with – except the cat he knew she rescued. Sakura didn't want to impede upon Yanagi and his wife, but the look he gave her was so heartfelt she couldn't say no to him. Despite her earlier resignation to start being herself again and not dwell on her past, it wasn't to say she would slip and sob herself to sleep once more. Company would probably be a good thing.

"Great!" the old man exclaimed when she accepted.

"I'd come now, but Hana-chan threw up on my feet today," the woman admitted, pursing her lips. "I still feel like I smell like vomit. I'd like to shower and change."

"Of course, of course! Come by once you're ready."

* * *

><p>True to her word, Sakura rushed home and showered off the lingering stench of bile from her skin. It was probably a mental thing, for she scrubbed her feet off at the clinic, but the wash was welcome to reinvigorate her senses. Wanting to appear well dressed, but not too formal, Sakura had an excuse to pull out a pretty, spring yukata she purchased last year and rarely wore. It was only linen, and not silk, but the craftsmanship of article was apparent once viewed. The thing was a soft mint with a simple cherry blossom pattern sewn onto the skirt in white embroidery, with a clean, simple white, thin yukata beneath it. A nice pair of sandals adorned her feet. The long, pink locks of hairs she usually kept up for practicality's sake she let flow down her back and about her shoulders. A quick shimmer of pearly eyeshadow, mascara and pale pink lipstain competed the look.<p>

Observing herself in her mirror, Sakura chuckled, trying to remember the last time she actually put on makeup, even if it wasn't much. She felt good, though; carefree. It would be nice to go to dinner and make small talk. She hadn't seen Yanagi's wife in some time, too.

"Whaddya think, Kinshou?" she asked to the fat tabby who watched her from his perch on her bed. He made a soft mew at her and she grinned. "Yes, I think so, too."

As the woman made her way towards Yanagi's house, she met a few people along the road. They all greeted her, complimenting her yukata and asking where she was headed.

"Do you have a date, Sakura-san?!" some of the women asked mischievously. Then men would ask, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No, I'm just going to go have dinner with Yanagi-sama and his wife." Though not as interesting as a date, the women would 'aww' and the men smile. All of Hougyoku respected Yanagi, and they all told her to tell the couple they said 'hello'.

_It's like they all want me to date_, she laughed to herself. Luckily, Sakura was only twenty one and not a middle aged women whose biological alarm clock was ticking away. She had many years, she felt, before she would settle down.

Yanagi and his wife, Ajisai, greeted her like she was their own flesh and blood. Yanagi made no mention of that morning, nor did his wife lead on to think anything had been amiss with Sakura. Since she and the old man saw each other regularly, Ajisai and Sakura did most of the talking that evening as they ate. Though it wasn't much, it was like a gourmet dinner compared to what Sakura typically cooked for herself. Though a successful ninja and medic, cooking wasn't in her repertoire. She wasn't particularly terrible, but eating Ajisai's food made her cooking seem like slop. After eating, Yanagi showed the progress his bonsai were making to his guest. Ajisai revealed small projects of her own to the girl, such as items she was knitting and sewing and painting. The old woman was an excellent chef and artist.

The night was fun and relaxing. It was normal. It was happy. No tears filled her eyes. No rage or guilt while she was a guest at the home. The couple didn't bombard her with questions about her past. Didn't try and make her relive her life five years ago. That was what she was most grateful for. When she finally said her farewells and made her way back home, that good mood remained. Kinshou greeted her, and they watched some television together until she dozed off. Waking again and realizing her location, she shuffled to her bed, fat cat in her arms, and fell into blissful, dreamless sleep once more.

She woke feeling great, and the rest of her week went smoothly. Work was busy, her flowers remained on her desk, and each night someone invited her to come and eat dinner with them. Sakura didn't know if that was Yanagi's doing, but she accepted each offer with a graceful smile and a please and thank you. If it was the old man's doing she had no means to stop him, for she knew the company to be helping. The anniversary of her home's destruction had passed, and with it her emotional state. By the time Friday was there, Sakura was back to her normal self, and she could periodically think upon her lost friends with a smile, not tears.

Saturday had plans to keep her busy all day, with a trip into the outlying countryside beckoning her, as well as the need to replenish certain wild herbs and flowers at the clinic. What she didn't expect was urgent knocking on her front door as she was preparing her pack that morning to leave come noon. Worried about the repeated rap of knuckles against wood when she didn't answer right away, Sakura made haste for the door.

"Sakura-san!" It was a young man, just a few years her younger, out of breath and looking worried. "Please come quick! You're needed at the clinic!"

"Sanouske! Yes, of course I'll go." Slipping her sandals on, she shut the door behind her.

"Go, quickly! Don't wait for me!" With a swift nod, the woman powered chakra into her feet and she flew like an arrow from a bow towards the clinic. The journey that typically took her half an hour to walk to from her home only took five minutes. Gasps followed in her wake as she streaked past citizens in a blur of pink hair. Even before she entered the building her senses could feel something was off. Her nose could detects that cloying stench of blood. She knew this presence. Or did she? It felt familiar, and yet, she couldn't be sure at the same time. Pushing away those thoughts, she tried not to ponder on such things. If they came for her in such a manner, the person was obviously critical, and her ninjutsu was in much need.

"I'm here!" She called out more loudly than she intended as she rushed into the clinic, adrenaline surging. She hadn't used chakra to run like that in quite some time. She hadn't used chakra for anything but medical ninjutsu these days it seemed, the thought briskly occurred to her. A handful of people were crowded towards one side of the room about a bed, blocking whoever needed her help from view. Yanagi was there, his white frock coated in blood, gloved hands crimson also.

"Sakura! Thank goodness!" He dropped the usual honorary suffix in his haste. "Quickly!" The woman approached, and that nagging feeling that something was off was even stronger within the clinic. Sanouske never told her who had been hurt. The village wasn't small, but neither big. He would have given her a name, wouldn't he? So why not? Who was laying on that bed, then? Her heart raced as they came into view as she neared. While she expected it to be someone from the village, or at least someone from nearby, she never would have expected to see the man that was lying on the bed before her. His typically pale skin was even more drained of color. Those long, raven tresses matted with blood. And those eyes, dark like pearls dipped in the deepest of blue inks, were half-mast and unfocused. Still those lines of what she could only think to be insomnia marked his handsome face, but those eyes were certainly not the beautifully dangerous red and tomoe marked weapons she had always seen him sport before. If she had not seen her former teammate and crush turned traitorous enemy killed herself that fateful day, she might have thought it to be him at first glance. It was a close match, though.

There was no denying that the man, bleeding out before her very eyes, was the infamous, and who she thought to be long since dead, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

This chapter was a little boring, but I felt it was necessary and not without its merit or bringing in Itachi! Just a taste. ;P chapter three will be far more interesting. Hope you guys are enjoying nevertheless!~

I, by the way, know little about Japanese culture and the language, so forgive me for any mistakes.


	3. Ghosts from the past

Chapter 3: Ghosts from the past

_This can't be… This must be a dream… I'm going to wake up, soon, and this will all be over._

But Sakura knew it wasn't a dream, knew it wasn't from the moment she heard that knocking on her door, from the chakra surging through her body to get her to the clinic, from the harsh, iron coated scent of blood and the painful throbbing of her heart in her chest. It just didn't make sense! Itachi had been killed, by none other than his vengeful little brother! Sakura and her friends had got the news from Akatsuki themselves over five years ago! Sasuke finally got his revenge, and the clan killer had been vanquished! Then why, _why, _was he laying before her, very much real and very much hurt?

It didn't make sense.

Just when her life was starting to settle down, be normal, this happens. Sakura wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to run and hide from that face she was staring at. Her memories of the powerful man were not good ones. He had been the enemy. He had been the tormentor that took her precious Sasuke-kun away, turned him into a cold, calloused young man. Turned him to the likes of Orochimaru. That snake. She knew well he was dead, at least. But then again, she thought that Itachi was dead, too, and yet here he was.

"Sakura!?" Her name, called out harshly from Yanagi, shook her visibly. "Any day now!" The doctor and the other staff were watching the woman, some expressions frantic, some curious, some frustrated. Why was she hesitating? Usually she dove right in. Yanagi gave her the most interested stare, as if he could read her thoughts, running a hundred miles per hour through her head.

"Right, right! I'm sorry!" She dove in.

Itachi was already too drugged to probably realize where he was anymore, realize that he was a person, dying on a medical bed in some little town. His eyes had finally slipped all the way closed as that IV pumped sedative into his system. The ninja was highly thankful for that. It was difficult enough to keep her composure with him simply being there. Having his gaze on her, too, would be too much to bear. Removing the towels that had been placed on his front to try and staunch the bleeding, Sakura winced at what we saw, then set to work. Her tell-tale light flooded her hands and then bore into the bloodied mess. Past the most superficial damage of what she could tell to be a mix of jutsu and weapon damage, the internal damage was much worse. His left lung was punctured, organs torn and battered and his breathing was wet with blood. It began to drip from the sides of his mouth. It wasn't there when she came in. Someone must've wiped it clean. His heart beat was slowing down as the drugs coursed into his system. Thankfully they set it up. She didn't need his heart beating as frantically as her own.

"Give her some space," she heard Yanagi say, and suddenly she felt much less crowded as the staff took a few steps back, watching as she worked. First staunched his bleeding, then the lung she mended. With a surge of chakra she purged the lobes from the lingering blood. He coughed sharply and suddenly and crimson life splattered from his mouth, onto his chin and front, spraying Sakura in small, ruby droplets. They didn't faze her. One nurse came forward and whipped the red from his face, careful not to disturb the kunoichi. She then painstakingly mended his visceral organs below: a good nick on the right lobe of the liver. Gashes that tore open sections of his intestine and colon. His spleen had been pierced through cleanly, the reticular tissue thankfully knitting back together without much prompting. Mesentery was repaired, muscle stitched with her healing ninjutsu, and fat and skin to follow. She worked on him without stopping for almost two straight hours, searching for damage, even the smallest tears. His limbs also bore large wounds. She had staunched their bleeds with clots to work on the main damage and now went back to mend the blood vessels and surrounding muscle and tissues more cleanly. She checked his head, searching the different layers of his skull's protective tissues for any hemorrhaging. For any signs of concussion, or noticeable genjutsu damage. He had none, though, and she was thankful. Working on the brain was far more delicate. Now and then she'd ask a nurse for something, and they came rushing forward without hesitation. She wondered if they would be so willing to help this man if they knew just what he had done in life.

Why was she even helping him?

It was her duty as a medic to heal, heal anyone who needed it. It was better to save a life than to take it. But this man. This bastard. Did he deserve to live? It would be so easy to kill him. So simple. A quick cut of a major artery. Sever a much needed nerve plexus. Or simply slice into his spinal cord. But she couldn't. Not like this, not while he was defenseless, unconscious, and as helpless as a babe. The villagers would suspect something was amiss. Especially Yanagi. While she hadn't shared much about her past with him, she had revealed some of the methods of her ninjutsu. He was a smart man. She couldn't live with that guilt on her conscious.

Finally, she was done. Back then, five years ago, she'd probably just be a little fatigued from a two hour session. Now she felt utterly exhausted. She swayed somewhat as she rose from her position on the bed alongside Itachi, and one nurse came forward to attempt to catch her should she fall.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I just… need to sit." Immediately she was ushered into a chair. "Well, he'll live. The damage was very extensive… I scoured his body for any trace remaining. He'll need rest, though. Make sure you keep him sedated. His system still has healing to do on its own from the shock of such trauma."

"Ah, thank you, Sakura-sama. You are a life saver. This man will forever be in your debt," Yanagi praised her, gripping her shoulder gently and giving it a squeeze. Sakura tried not to think of the implications of what saving this man might mean in the near future.

"Yeah, no worries," she replied, her voice strained from exhaustion. She suddenly felt ravenous, like she hadn't eaten in days.

"You look like you saw a ghost when you first got here. Do you know this man?" Yanagi asked Sakura quietly as his staff approached their newest patient once more. Sakura's chest tightened at the old man's inquiry.

"No… I don't," she lied to him. "I was just relieved, I guess, it was a stranger and not someone I loved." She frowned at that. "That made me sound terrible." Yanagi laughed at his younger colleague.

"No, no, I understand," he chuckled. "Go home and rest, Sakura-sama. You look like you could use it." She couldn't deny that much. Knowing Itachi would live, she reminded them again to keep him sedated so he wouldn't threaten to reopen any wounds possibly, the woman left for home. She had washed off as best she could before she left, but blood still stained her clothes. The villagers bombarded her with questions when they saw her. News spread like wildfire in Hougyoku. It took much longer than usual to reach her home with all the inquiries she got. By the time she did she was utterly spent.

"So much for my trip," she mused at the sight of her bag still sitting on her table. After a quick shower and change, she collapsed on her bed and within moments dozed off…

* * *

><p>Sakura slept for a solid six hours before her growling stomach woke her. Visions of ravens and red clouds on black skies filled her mind as she dreamed. Instantly her thoughts went to Itachi once she was conscious. Again, so many questions filled her head.<p>

What had happened to him? How was he still alive? How did to come to find Hougyoku? Did someone else bring him here? Did he bring himself? And why here, where she was now living? Of all the villages and towns in the region, why here? Sakura couldn't believe it to be coincidence. It was too farfetched to her that Itachi, a former Akatsuki member, a former Leaf shinobi, got injured and came to the village that Sakura currently resided in.

Her head began to ache with all the ideas forming, and her stomach growled at her again. "I feel like I could eat ten bowls of Ichiraku ramen and still have room for dessert," she moaned out, patting her stomach with a hand. Thoughts of the old ramen shop made her crave the food, so rather than mull through her pantry and fridge, she rolled out of bed and proceeded to make for the village's own noodle stand.

"News is you're a hero again, Sakura-san," the man who ran the ramen shop announced when Sakura came into his little shop, sitting down at one of the stools. Thankfully she was the only patron at the time. She could handle Nikoto, but she was too hungry to converse with a group.

"Ah, Nikoto-san," she laughed out as she plucked a pair of chopsticks from the jar on the counter. "I don't know about that."

"Nonsense," he retorted, beginning to make the woman's usual bowl of preferred ramen. "You saved a man's life this morning! We should celebrate like when we did for Yoshen." He was referring to the man she saved that no one else could, when her true abilities had revealed. "I'm sure the man will be happy to be alive, to go back to his home and see his family and friends." Nikoto had his back to her so he didn't see Sakura purse her lips tightly together. She had a feeling Itachi had no place to go. And he certain did not have any family to go home to, at least not blood related. Also, she didn't think he'd want a celebration.

Though she couldn't be certain of his business here, Sakura would bet money it wasn't to come find her so he could celebrate something, or try and revive his clan with her help, or any such whimsical fantasy. That thought caused her to grin to herself and she fought the urge to laugh. Yet, a thought entered her head again that she had pondered not for the first time since the morning, sobering her: what if he came to try and kill her? What if, by healing him, she had put the village, the region, in grave danger? The wounds he had received were clearly from a battle with other shinobi, shinobi of his caliber. It meant ninja were probably close to the lands. She knew there were still rogue shinobi wandering about, searching for a new life. Many were probably friendly, and would recognize her as Tsunade's apprentice. She knew she couldn't be the only one who had come this far north. It wouldn't surprise her if she found members of former Sand, Mist and the other hidden villages in the region. Like her, many probably wanted to lay low after the devastation Madara and Akatsuki brought. To try and find some normalcy in life and live happy, like Sakura. There was the possibility, though, that brewing out there was another criminal, underground organization, wanting to restart, to gain control over the lands once more. Itachi was probably part of it, Sakura thought, and he was met with retaliation by those like her, the former shinobi just trying to make it by in life and outrun the ghosts of their past.

"Sakura-san?" Nikoto called her out from her thoughts and the woman blinked, unfocused eyes sharpening and darting to the man. He chuckled and set down her ramen before her.

"Sorry," she grinned at him as she pierced the mess of noodles and stirred the steaming, delicious meal. "I'm still kinda pooped," she explained, using her fatigue as an excuse to cover up her worry. The last thing she wanted to do was to get the town into a stir. They didn't need to know Itachi was a ninja. Two years and her presence hadn't caused a problem. She wanted to keep it that way. There was a reason why she adamantly told the clinic workers to keep him sedated: so he could not wake up and speak. Sakura had to be the first one to see him, alone, no one else. She needed to get the man to leave in peace, or if the man gave her no other choice, she _would_ have to kill him after her all.

"No worries; eat up!" The woman did just that, her mind wandering back and forth between Itachi and Nikoto as he rambled on to the woman about his recent trip to another ramen shop that was at the big city father north of Hougyoku...

* * *

><p>"We've kept him sedated, just as you said to, Sakura-sama," a nurse at the clinic informed the pink haired shinobi when she arrived. With her belly full and her body feeling better, she went straight to the clinic. She thanked the nurse, who looked as exhausted as she had felt earlier, and she told her to go home and rest. The nurse didn't have to be told twice. There was still two other staff present to watch over things.<p>

Since that morning's ruckus, Itachi had been moved from the main, open room into his own secluded one. Even though he was unconscious she still opened and closed the door quietly out of habit. Mechanical beeping met her ears, the sound slow and steady and a welcome song to a medic. He had been changed into a fresh gown, all hints of blood washed away, even from his hair, and he was the most peaceful looking the woman had ever seen the man. Mostly she remembered his face as being indifferent, as if nothing ever really interested him. She recalled that being something that enraged Sasuke the most. She couldn't blame him. Sakura had never really had the opportunity to study his face until now. Each time she met him in the past she had been advised to watch his feet and never look him in the eyes least she get trapped in a genjutsu. His resemblance to Sasuke was almost heart wrenching. Though, she had to admit, Itachi was prettier than his younger brother, for lack of a better term, there was no doubting that they had been related. The pallid skin, the ebony tresses, the color of their eyes whilst their sharingan was deactivated. These days, though, the man looked even more sleep deprived than normal, and thinner than she recalled. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man. It seemed the Uchiha line only produced handsome men, destined for tragedy.

Looking upon the genius Uchiha prodigy was painful, for memories of Sasuke flooded her vision as she did. It sometimes hurt the most to think on the young, troubled man. They never could save him, never brought him back. That day she had gone herself to that bridge, had said she'd go to the ends of the earth with him, and to have him treat her like she was trash, felt like it happened yesterday, so vivid her memories were of it. He cared more about killing Danzou, about fulfilling crazy dreams, than to see how much he was hurting himself, how much he was hurting those he loved. Without realizing it, a tear streaked down her face. When had she started to cry? Reaching up she brushed it away and then set to work checking on her patient, making sure her work that morning hadn't been ruined. She was thinking too hard again about things that didn't need thought.

Once finished, she knew she couldn't leave yet, not until he woke. The other two staff came to check on her that evening. They hadn't had an overnighter for some time. Most nights the clinic was closed completely. In an emergency someone went to Yanagi or another staff member, or like that morning, to Sakura. She told the two to go home, that she could handle the man on her own. Knowing that she could, they left, and Sakura was glad. When his dose of sedative needed to be administered again, she didn't give him any. She needed him to wake up. She needed to talk. His injuries had been bad, but she had seen much, much worse in her time as a medic-nin. Waking him now would be hard on him, but she knew Itachi was a tough bastard. He'd be able to handle it.

* * *

><p>A dull ache, and a perpetual beeping, pulled him out of his slumber. It was distant at first, like he were hearing it from far, far away, muted by many leagues. Slowly it grew louder, as if he had cotton stuffed into his ears that was being removed at a snail's pace. He found that all he could do was lay there, though, and listen. Those limbs of his that were usually very much responsive felt like they were made of lead. He couldn't move his body. It wouldn't listen. Not even his fingers twitched at his beckon, and opening his eyes was such a strain, he thought maybe they were glued shut and he abandoned the act altogether.<p>

While he couldn't move, he could at least hear, smell, and sense his surroundings as his muddled mind became sharper with the passing minutes. It was obvious that he was in some sort of hospital type establishment. As he laid there, memories of a fight, of pain and blood, filled his mind. It only made sense. That tell-tale beeping of the monitors was a dead giveaway. Smell also lead him to conclude his location. There was a sterile aroma on the air, as well as other faint scents that he could not place at the moment, still too groggy. He was starting to sense things with time. The distant signs of life, of people and animals. Also, the presence of someone not so distant: he wasn't alone in the room. More minutes passed and his nose could detect something that he could place as being feminine. Something subtle and sweet, not pungent like perfume, but maybe shampoo. He didn't sense movement from them, nor heard any indication of them being up and about.

With a strain he did not think possible, Itachi finally opened his eyes. Thankfully the room was only dimly lit so his sensitive eyes were not bombarded by the harsh fluorescence. White ceiling met his vision, blurry at first, but coming into better focus after. At least, as good as focus as his eyes could achieve. Slowly, he allowed his gaze to wander. Walls, door, cabinets, machines, lamps, woman… He let his gaze finally linger on the figure of the room's other occupant. She was slouched down in a chair, looking extremely uncomfortable. Her neck was cricked to the side, cheek pressed against her shoulder. Hair that he remembered being much shorter was long and spilling down her front, tickling her lap in a pool of pink. Her face was still youthful, but she was much more mature now, her features more refined. She was dressed like a civilian, and not a shinobi. It was all totally at odds with his memories of the girl. The most fitting thing about the scenario was that she was still in the medical field, true to her training he, and most every shinobi, knew she endured under the slug princess's mentoring.

As he observed the young woman, the clip board that was perched in her lip precariously, sliding painfully slow from her lax grip on the thing as she slept, finally made its descent to the floor. The clack of the item against the floor, roused her in a start, and she flinched awake, sitting up with a look of utter annoyance on her features. She began to bed down and retrieve the item, until she noted him, awake, eyes glued to her. Hand stretched out towards the ground, it remained frozen in air with the rest of her body. If he had more energy he might have laughed at how comical she looked then, unsure of how to react, unsure of what to say. But he knew well she had much to say, had much to ask him, and he knew it was only a matter of time until they would all come spewing out like water from a burst dam.

* * *

><p>Sakura had rehearsed what she was going to say once the man was awake, but suddenly her mind went blank now that the moment of truth was here. She found it hard to think with him watching her, and for a moment she wondered if she had been put into a genjutsu. How long had he been watching her for? How long had she been asleep? Her neck and body were both sore from her uncomfortable position in the chair, so she guess for a while. The clock was on the wall, out of her current line of sight and the thought implored her to look, but she was frozen, eyes unable to move from the man on the bed. He looked indifferent once more now conscious, but even in his drugged state she knew that mind was working, gears turning. Just what was he thinking? Perhaps why he was still alive, maybe, knowing that he was in her care. She knew he knew her. Knew she was Tsunade's student and Sasuke's former teammate. Knew she had been Naruto's friend, Sasori's killer alongside Chiyo, and she could have easily taken his life if she so wished. But she hadn't.<p>

"Haruno Sakura." He finally spoke. His voice she remembered being as smooth as silk sounded harsh from a dry throat. It wasn't him asking to confirm that was who she was, but he was greeting her. She could only nod at him. "You healed me." It was not a question and she could only nod again. He didn't proceed to thank her, and she didn't expect him too. It was then that he started to gain more control over his body, for his arms twitched. She had contemplated on restraining him but ended up not. He was in such a weak state it would be easy for her to subdue him. Eventually she sat straight again, but still said nothing to him. He decided to start up once more.

"How long have I bee-"

"You're supposed to be dead." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Itachi blinked. She couldn't tell if it was his way of showing annoyance at being interrupted. When he didn't respond right away, she continued. "You… Sasuke-kun killed you. I…" she paused, and the man only watched her more, perhaps unsure as to how to answer her. At last she looked away from him, letting her head fall back slightly as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to collect herself. "I don't understand." Her brows furrowed together and she let out a short breath of a laugh. "You're supposed to be dead, Itachi-san." Even despite his criminal status she regarded him with respect. "Yet here you are… Why did you come here?" The imploring look she gave him expressed all her worry, all her confusion, raw and real. How she wanted, needed to know. "I know this can't be coincidence," she added with a wave of her hand, referring to his being there, to her having healed him.

What he said shocked her. They were the last words she expected him to say:

"I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Ooooo! Help with what?! You'll just have to wait and see, loves~

Thank you guys so much for all the support! It makes my day! I did not anticipate this story being read, favorited and followed by so many people!

Also, I would really appreciate only constructive criticism towards my writing. I'm not an aspiring author. I just write for fun. So please, if you don't like my writing, please stop reading my story and go find yourself an author who is more particular to your liking. I will be not be offended.


	4. Shadows on the horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Four: Shadows on the horizon

_Help?_

Of all the reasons Uchiha Itachi showed up in Hougyoku for, asking her for help would have been her last guess. She expected him to say something more along the lines of 'I'm here to kill you'. Now that she wouldn't be surprised by.

"You're kidding, right?" she so eloquently responded to the request, regarding the man with such incredulous humor she was surprised he stayed so calm. Again, his first reaction was to blink slowly at the woman and not say anything right away. Itachi never spoke without first considering his words, the woman could tell. That was simply just the kind of man he was. Every syllable was calculated. Every sentence artfully, meticulously, assembled. There was a brief expression on his face that read, 'if I were kidding why would I have even bothered asking?', but it came and went so fast that she couldn't be sure if she was imagining it.

"No, I'm not." The flat, even tone of his hoarse voice and the matching stare he gave her sobered the woman somewhat. That amusement on her face ebbed away until she regarded him as someone obviously taken aback. She could also tell by what she knew of him that Itachi wasn't the kind of man who joked around. Vaguely she wondered if he even had a sense of humor, but the current bizarre situation kept her from thinking too hard on that thought and from risking a laugh or two. This wasn't a laughing matter to him, that much was certain. Nevertheless, her past experiences with the Uchiha warned her not to trust him. Still, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Help with what?" What did a man such as Uchiha Itachi need from her? Her skills lay in healing, and that she already supplied him.

"I know, just as you know, that Madara and Akatsuki are gone. I helped to make sure of that in the ways I could back then. But now, in their absence, a new threat rises." Sakura's jade eyes widened. A new threat? Who, what? Itachi continued, answering that unspoken question. "They go by _Hakumei._" Twilight. Sakura couldn't help the small, ironic laugh that escaped her. The dawn of Akatsuki had passed, and now they were passing into the dusk of a second, sinister organization? The irony was too much to not find at least somewhat humorous. It was obvious they chose the name because of the now defeated group.

"In Madara's wake destruction followed, but not everyone perished. You are testament to that, Sakura-san." The woman's gaze refocused on him. It unsettled her somewhat that he was so polite as to refer to her with the honorific _–san_ added to her name. This was all so strange. Here she was, sitting down having a long conversation with a man normally of few words, and he was very civil and polite and well mannered, at odds once more with her memories of him. "Rogue ninja began to group together not too long after the five nations' defeat. Shinobi who seek to rise up in power, in tyranny, and reclaim those lands as their own. Those who had been exiled, outcast, and tossed aside from their villages. They want their vengeance."

"But everything was destroyed," Sakura finally interjected. "It's all gone. Who do they plan to seek it from?" Again, Itachi blinked first as his dark gaze lay heavily on her. She wondered if it had to do with the drugs still lingering in his system. He wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue before starting again.

"The world, if they must. It matters not to men like them." Sakura couldn't help think 'men like you' to herself at those words.

"So, what, they want to relive the clans of old? Rebuild Leaf, Sand, Mist? Start over from scratch and rule with an iron fist?"

"That is the idea, yes."

"Ridiculous," the woman couldn't help but laugh. "It's all too farfetched."

"Is it really? It's happened in the past?" Perhaps Itachi was right, and all of this wasn't some big scheme, some joke. Perhaps, deep down she believed him but did not want to. Doing so would mean her new life could be over, her new friends and family threatened.

"No… No. No. This is all some kind of ploy. Some kind of game you're playing." Itachi was a traitor, a murderer, a manipulator- he was obviously toying with her emotions.

_If he were a part of this Hakumei, then why would he go to the lengths to warn you of them? _A voice in her mind asked. She pushed the question harshly from her thoughts.

"I don't believe you. You're simply here to kill me. That's why you've come." Even when she said it it sounded idiotic. Yes, Itachi came to kill her when he himself had been on the verge of death not too long ago. Again she shoved away those thoughts. "It's the drugs, they're making you delusional." She was starting to get angry, it was apparent on her face and her voice.

"Sakura-"

"No!" She was standing then, her fists clenched as she looked down at him. "You're a deceiver! A clan killing, vicious criminal! Why should I trust you? You killed your family! You drove your little brother, your own brother, to be just as cold-hearted and dangerous as you! You drove him away from us and into Orochimaru's arms." Her words slurred somewhat together as they rushed from her mouth in a torrent. Though his expression barely flickered away from that indifferent mask he wore, she saw his jaw clench. She half expected to see those dark eyes of his bleed crimson, but they didn't. It surprised her that she was even looking him in the eye when she had been taught not to. His own cool reaction to her spurt of yelling quelled her rage a notch. "I just can't take your words for truth."

"Ignorance does not become you, Sakura-san. For being Tsunade's apprentice, you were left in the dark more than I thought." Those words had the woman looking at him again like he was simply spewing drug induced nonsense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a guarded edge to her voice.

"There are things about your beloved Konoha that would shock you. Things you'd never dream of."

"Things? What things?" How dare he say such nonsense about her home? He was a crazy, manipulative bastard, she reminded herself.

"Everything you think you know about me, Sakura, is a lie."

"A lie? What the hell are you talking about?"

"My involvement in that incident was not for personal gain as you have believed all of these years. They were orders. Orders from the Sandaime himself." Sakura looked at him, still standing, and felt like he had just slapped her.

"…No." The word fell from her lips as a whisper. "_That's_ a lie." The man only held her gaze. How dare he speak such blasphemous things to her about her home? She should kill him for his disrespect of the Third. There was no way in hell that he would order Itachi, still only a boy at the time, to murder his own clan in cold blood. It made no sense. The Third was gentle, kind, and would never allow such an incident to be placed on his shoulders.

_What about Root?_ Her chest tightened at the thought. Her mind worked and Itachi could see the gears turning in reaction to the words he spoke to her.

"Sakura-san."

The woman took a shaky breath to compose herself. This was all too much for her to handle. New threats supposedly growing on the horizon. Itachi still alive and only an S-class criminal, banished from his home, because of orders. Itachi coming to her for help. She was becoming too overwhelmed. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, painful. The man's own steady rhythm was betrayed by the beeping. Had that been her finger in that sensor it would be a much quicker tempo. She changed the subject when a thought crossed her mind.

"How… how did you even know I was here?" If Itachi harbored annoying at her tactic he didn't let on.

"I've been keeping tabs on people for some time. People who I know I can trust should I need their help. You being one of them. I can't, though, receive their trust without yours first." The woman's gaze locked his. She could understand why. If he wanted people like her to trust him, people who thought he was still an Akatsuki member at heart, they would need word from someone reliable to tell them his story he just shared with her was true. Someone they would believe. Someone like Haruno Sakura, a former leaf, a reputable hero, defender of evil, and from Itachi's homeland, too. Only, he did not have her trust, for she didn't believe him. His coming here would be pointless. Was this the help he sought from her? It seemed that there was more to it.

"And your wounds?"

"Ambushed by Hakumei shinobi. The odds were not in my favor." Sakura half wanted to know just what the odds were in the back of her mind. How many shinobi were required to take on the dangerous sharingan user?

"And that's when you came here?"

"Yes. I heard a rumor of your being here from another town in the area. That there was a medic-nin supposedly in Hougyoku, a medic-nin trained by a legendary sannin." Even the people this far north knew of the three shinobi, Sakura has found out that day her abilities had been discovered, and it amazed her. "I knew you survived the war and traveled north some time ago. I lost my tab on you, though, until that day."

"I could have let you died. How were you so certain I'd heal you?"

"I wasn't." It seemed that he took a large risk in coming here, Sakura noted. Maybe he knew he was beyond the help of traditional medical methods. Maybe he thought she'd feel bad for him. Maybe he was simply close by and with the rumor, took his chances. Had she not been here, Sakura had a feeling Itachi wouldn't be alive right now. Yanagi was an excellent doctor, but he was limited in his resources here in the rural village. "But here we are… These shinobi, they're looking for you, Sakura-san. They want you for their own. And if you don't oblige them they will try and kill you." Sakura thought she understood his manner of arrival that morning better now. Did Itachi refuse? Frowning, she reminded herself this was all rubbish.

"When healing my wounds, I'm sure-"

"I can't-" she interrupted him again, looking away from that intense gaze, a dull ache forming in her temple. "No. This is enough. You're crazy." She reached for something on the counter behind her and then approached the man. Sedative. Sakura was going to drug him again so he'd stop talking, stop filling her head with nonsense. The man didn't look frightened, nor angry, nor anything. He merely watched her as she took the syringe to the IV line, preparing to inject it into his bloodstream. Before she did, he spoke, causing her to pause despite herself.

"There is a place not far from here. A day's hard run. Go there and you'll see." He told her the location, listing off landmarks that he knew she'd recognize. She didn't acknowledge him by nodding, or saying anything, or even looking at him, but she did by hesitating, waiting for him to finish speaking. "Go there in secrecy." His voice was much harsher now after all the speaking he did. She didn't think he'd talk so much, she mused to herself briefly, but her pounding heart drove such thoughts from her mind. "Do not be seen, do not be heard, do not be sensed."

When he did not continue any longer, she finally administered the sedative. A minute passed in silence as she watched the floor, listening as his breathing lessened in pace, as well as the monitor's beeping. Knowing he was now unconscious she finally turned her gaze back to him, and their conversation ran rampant in her mind. She sat back down in her chair and let her face fall into her hands. Perhaps waking him so soon was a bad idea after all. She only felt worse, and her head throbbed. Had someone told her yesterday that today she'd be healing Uchiha Itachi and learning of new threats to the world, she'd have laughed in their face.

She wasn't laughing now.

She was tired, her body ached once more. Despite herself her mind was running down the path that would take her to the place Itachi had told her about. Most of the landmarks she was familiar with, some she wasn't. They were distinctive in description and sounded like they'd be easy to locate. Realizing her traitorous, curious mind, she forced herself to think about something other than the man in the room with her. But she couldn't. All she could think was what if he was telling the truth? What if this was all happening, and she was in danger like he said? What if Hakumei was looking for her, wanting to recruit her into their party?

Rubbing her tired eyes with the heels of palms, she groaned. "This is too much," she muttered aloud. "Ugh!" Lifting her head, she looked at the sleeping shinobi and sighed raggedly. Was he really telling the truth? Did the Sandaime really order him to kill his entire clan? If that was the case, why? She needed more of an explanation. In his drugged state there was probably a lot that he had wanted to say but forgot, and she was too shocked and upset to logically break things down. She reminded herself yet again she didn't believe him.

Knowing she couldn't just leave him and go home until someone else came, Sakura attempted to try and preoccupy herself, but no matter what she did in the clinic, her thoughts were on Itachi. She mulled on all the memories of him she could muster, of all the stories she heard from Kakashi and Naruto. With his story fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but realize something. Each time they encountered the Uchiha renegade, he could have easily succeeded in killing or capturing them, but he hadn't. He didn't kill Kakashi that day he and his partner came to Konoha after the Sandaime died, or Kurenai, Gai or Asuma. He didn't take Naruto like he had been ordered to by Akatsuki that day with Sasuke and Jiraiya when he could have. That day they battled his clone he could have killed them even just with a clone, but he hadn't. And all his times with Sasuke, he never harmed him fatally during their encounters.

The battle he had with his brother in which he supposedly died must have been brutal, though. Still, while battling 'Tobi', Sakura couldn't believe her hears at the news that odd Akatsuki member had revealed. Of course she knew Sasuke was strong, but strong enough to beat Itachi? The man who had joined ANBU at the tender age of ten? The man Orochimaru had wanted for himself but could not have? In the end, Sasuke wasn't strong enough, for here Itachi was, still alive. Had he tricked Akatsuki into believing he was dead? Some kind of weird jutsu? If that was the case, why? What had his reasons been? Did he want it to seem like Sasuke was the victor for reasons unknown? Or had things been different? Sakura could not know, she hadn't been there. It just all made no sense. She needed more answers.

* * *

><p>Despite her logical reasoning screaming at her, she made her decision: she would go. Go and see if Itachi was sane. Go and see if her life was in danger, and by extension, Hougyoku. She owed that to the villagers. She had gone two years without bringing harm their way and she couldn't break that streak. Itachi was potential threat enough. She didn't need some aspiring Akatsuki, wannabe group come tearing through the village in search of her, and probably the Uchiha, too. Yes, she was strong, although rusty, and if Itachi was indeed an ally she knew she'd have a formidable comrade, but these shinobi were powerful if they sent the man to her in such a state.<p>

The remaining hours passed more quickly than she anticipated. She passed the time going over, and over, their conversation, and an excuse to the leave town for a few days. Sunday morning brought in a middle-aged woman named Emi. She wasn't doctor by degree or schooling, but she was smart and knowledgeable. Upon her arrival Sakura made herself appear calm and collected.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama," Emi greeted the younger who was scouring through the clinic's supply, looking as if she were searching hard for something she needed. She turned her head to offer her own hello. "What are you looking for?" Sakura explained they were out of a particular drug she had wanted to use for their newest patient. It wasn't something they kept in abundance and Sakura was practically the only one there who used it. It had harsh side effects on the body, but with her ninjutsu she could subdue those effects and let the drug work without the threat of renal failure and hepatic damage.

"It works well alongside medical ninjutsu," she explained to Emi, who nodded her head in understanding. Emi wasn't too keen on the art. She appreciated and revered it, but Sakura had the feeling it frightened her. Though they were comfortable with each other and Emi was always civil, Sakura believed that Emi was still slightly scared of the kunoichi. Though Sakura never provoked her, or made her have reason to be afraid, she could sense it on the woman's person. To Emi, she was like a wild animal: amazing to behold and revere at a respectable distance, but something you could never completely trust. "I'm going to have to go and get some. I may be gone for a few days, though." She would have to travel to nearby cities, and there was not a complete chance of the nearest town with a clinic like theirs even carrying the drug she supposedly needed.

"Not to worry, Dear," the woman said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "If it's something we need then of course you go and get it. We'll take care of things here in your absence." Sakura returned the smile and looked relieved.

"Thanks so much, Emi-sama! Please tell Yanagi-sama if you happen to see him today. I don't want to worry him."

"Of course."

"Be sure to keep him sedated," she explained, referring to Itachi after she gathered her things and headed to leave. "He's stable, but still tender." Emi didn't question the request and wished Sakura safe travels. She never suspected that Sakura had stashed away what was left of the particular drug into her satchel. Never suspected that Sakura was lying to her. "I'll be back as quick as I can!"

* * *

><p>Sakura headed home as quickly as she could without looking like she was in too big of a hurry. Only Yuri stopped her to ask about the day before and she got home quickly enough. She immediately changed. She still looked the part of a civilian, but she gave up her more comfortable attire for something more fitting, something that wouldn't slow her down as she made for the place Itachi told her: black pants, a charcoal grey, long-sleeved shirt and an old, thick button up men's shirt that she had cut the sleeves off of and looked more like a thin vest that was a dark navy-blue. A pair of dark boots and her old, well-worn gloves completed the ensemble.<p>

"I'll be a gone a few days," she explained to Kinchou who was watching her with sleepy eyes from her bed as she put her hair up with a hair-tie, the long tail of pink falling over her shoulder. "Be good." The fat cat only closed his eyes, as if ignoring her. With a huff and a laugh, the woman left him be. She didn't want to take too much with her, but to keep her civilian image accurate, she donned her rucksack. It was filled with kunai and shuriken and other shinobi paraphernalia, as well as a box of granola bars she hastily stuffed inside and canteens of water. One of the tasty treats was stuck between her teeth as she exited her home. With the skills still drilled into her person, she left Hougyoku with the stealth a shinobi of her caliber could never forget. She approached the edge of the village within minutes, and she cast a glance over her shoulder at her new home.

_I hope for their sake Itachi is wrong…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Is Sakura being sent on a wild goose hunt, or is Itachi telling her the truth? Is Hakumei real and she in danger like he says? Has she been sent into a potential trap, or does Itachi really want her help to fight this new threat?

Stay tuned to find out! c:

Thanks, as always, for all the love, especially from **crimson dragonX **! c:


	5. Directions and discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Five: Directions and discoveries

"_Head southeast towards the city of Kahan. Follow the river that runs through the city going east…"_

The directions Itachi gave her played in her head again and again. From leaving Hougyoku, reaching Kahan and the river was the first landmark. Everyone in the village knew about the city, for they traded with them. It was much more industrial there, and Kahan purchased its rice from small villages like Hougyoku, while the villages bought things like batteries, fuel and other necessities to keep them from slipping back into an 'off the grid' type of town. What was normally a good three hour journey for civilians on foot, she cut down to one hour. It felt good to get out and stretch her legs to let the wind whip past her and the scents of the land fill her nose. She kept off the main path so she would not startle anyone, or draw suspicion more importantly. It was nostalgic to run through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. It was like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget. Being Sunday, there were not too many people out and about. Weekends usually meant relaxing at home in these parts with your family. The road to Kahan was more of a merchant route, not a recreational one. Tomorrow would bring more traffic.

When the coverage of trees gave way and only open grassland presented itself, Sakura took to the main road at a more leisurely pace as she approached Kahan. She looked every part the civilian she was pretending to be. Entering the city was simple. Guards stood by but only observed the coming and goings of people, not really checking anything on the lazy weekend morning. Sakura had wanted to go around but decided not to in case she got spotted. Being slightly out of shape, it was nice to take a little breather. There wasn't much in the city that interested her, so she passed through until she came upon the river that pierced Kahan into two halves. It wasn't uncommon for people to walk alongside the thing for leisure or exercise, so when she took up pace at its banks no one thought twice of the pink haired woman's actions. The river was named Yojin. It would run east for many long miles.

"_This will take up most the journey… Follow_ _the river until you cross from these lands into the next. It will be marked by the presence of a shrine by the water's edge that's guarded by two enormous statues in the likeness of dogs…"_

Once she found more coverage, the woman quickened her natural jog into a chakra powered sprint, and she streaked off once more. Countless miles she ran. Hours passed and the sun was already starting to dip lower towards the west, preparing to set in another handful of hours. All that was offered for a view were the trees blurring past her and the gleam of the water outside of their cover. Her legs were starting to feel tired and she cursed herself for slacking on staying in shape. Civilian life had made her soft. She pressed on. The shrine she was familiar with. She'd seen it on her journey up into the lands a few years back, near the time she settled in Hougyoku. Just as Itachi said and as she remembered, the two beastly statues still stood watch over the old shrine. It was from here that the directions deviated from her knowledge of the lands.

"_From the shrine head south. Pass through a town called Yoen about an hour away. They see travelers regularly, so don't fret. Continue south another hour. When you come upon the next town, Sanka, do not enter it. It's filled with vagabonds and mercenaries. It's likely you'll be noticed." _

She did not recognize the names of the two towns. Stopping to catch her breath and fill her belly, she perched in a tree and rested. The sun was setting now. Sakura appreciated the coverage it would give her. From her bag she pulled a small map of the lands out and unfolded the thing. It took her a few moments to locate her current position. Exactly where she was at was hard to say, but she saw the mark that was the shrine by the Yojin, and south of it some miles away Yoen, and then Sanka. She was on the right path. Taking one last swig of water, she replaced her items in her bag and donned it before jetting off.

True to his words Yoen was a bustling little city. Happy people came and went and she could hear music playing when she approached it. It was colorful and exciting. Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself at the spectacles. It seemed she came in the midst of a festival, for people were dancing in the streets and décor adorned the buildings and walkways. People wore costumes and masks and were drinking and laughing. Men cat called her way as she walked past. Women giggled when she grinned but did not acknowledge them and caused the men to call longingly after the pink haired woman in a playful manner. Vendors tried to sell her things, and at one point she did cave and purchase a small bite to eat. Her granola bars weren't doing it for her anymore and she craved protein and something savory. She thought maybe on her way back she'd stay there.

Leaving Yoen, she was in a good mood. When she approached Sanka, she was on guard once more. It was the complete opposite of the previous, flamboyant city. Dreary and run down, she could tell as much as she looked over and into the town from her vantage point in a tall tree. She was grateful Itachi warned her of the location. Even without his warning she knew she would not have gone inside. Her hackles rose from the aura emitting from the town like a foul miasma. She could only imagine the havoc that her presence there would cause. Without a second glance she continued on her journey and to the end of it.

"_From Sanka, head east once more. About half an hour from the city there is a large waterfall hidden deep within a forest. Go there, wait and you'll see… Go in secrecy. Do not be seen Do not be heard. Do not be sensed."_

She found the forest and she heard said waterfall before she saw it. It roared powerfully and was magnificent to behold once in view. The trees broke open into a vast clearing before a sheer cliffside that stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. A large pool of water was within the expanse from the fall, like a small lake. Moonlight shone beautifully down upon the rippling surface and it was all very serene. But that was all that was there.

"See what?" she breathed out to herself from the edge of the forest, not daring to leave the shadows just yet. There was nothing at all. Just the water and the rocks and the trees and the occasional bird squawking or owl hooting. Sakura wanted to laugh at how stupid she felt but refrained. She recalled he had told her to wait, so she waited. Just what was she waiting for? Maybe there was something Itachi forgot to tell her after she got to the waterfall. But he had specifically told her to find the fall within the forest and then wait and _see._ Not look about the area for any more clues. She wasn't supposed to be seen.

_This is ridiculous… why did I even come? Stupid girl._

Berating herself she sighed and prepared herself for the trip back. She had waited, and waited, and waited. How long she lost track of but it felt like forever. As fate would have it, though, something caught her eye and her senses flared as she registered the presence of chakra that was not her own. She tensed, breath caught in her throat. Straining her eyes, she could just make out figures coming from the north, following the cliff. They ran atop the water and towards the rushing fall, not at all hesitant to approach.

_Is this it?! Is this what I was waiting for?! _Although she could not see them clearly because of the lack of light, by the chakra use she knew they were shinobi. That was obvious. As she watched, the group of five people disappeared behind the water and were gone from view.

_Behind the fall? Is this was Itachi wanted to show me? Am I supposed to go inside?_ Curiosity begged her to follow, but she hesitated. Five against one were decent odds for a ninja of her cliber, but she would bet good money that there were more behind the fall. There must be a cave, a secret hideaway. Cursing herself, the woman couldn't just leave without snooping about. Reconnaissance wasn't her forte, but she was still a shinobi and she could harbor stealth when she so desired. With a few hand seals and a curl of smoke she made for possible disaster.

* * *

><p>Getting behind the waterfall was easier than she anticipated. The pounding water would have crushed her if not for a recess that was carved into the side, allowing for people to more easily enter. She barely even got wet, just misted. Still, the alcove she entered into was damp and the thundering water echoed off the rock and right into her ears, deafening her. With her hearing compromised, she strained her other senses. Her eyes peered into the darkness but didn't really see anything. The space was large, but not exceedingly so. And the five ninja were nowhere to be seen. She could sense traces of their chakra, so she knew she wasn't crazy.<p>

Cautiously she entered deeper into the alcove, her gloved hands feeling alongside the slick walls. She wanted to use chakra to keep her feet stable on the slippery rock beneath her but dared not to. The idea of lighting her hand with chakra in order to see better was thrown out the window, too. She wouldn't give up, though. They came in here and she knew they had not left. As she inched further along the wall, she realized then that the rock suddenly ended and doubled back upon itself. Was this it? With her other arm stretched out she reached with the tips of her fingers opposite the wall but felt nothing. Chancing a side step, then another, the digits felt more damp rock as she came into contact with the wall and she grinned. It was a tunnel.

_Here we go,_ she thought to herself and she gingerly made her way inside. Eventually the roaring lessened until she could hear other small things, like the drips of water echoing in the rocky passageway and the barest hint of her own footsteps. She drew on all of her skills in stealth as she moved. If only she had night vision she mused to herself and not for the first time. As if hearing that thought, light slowly began to trickle into the tunnel. Very faint, so she could make out the contours of the walls about her. It was an unnatural light she could tell by the bluish tone it cast the rocks in. As she went further in the chakra of others' grew stronger. Also, she could just faintly hear sounds of movement, and possible voices. It was hard to say how far or close they were due to the way the sound waves could bounce around, throwing it off. She relied more on her sense of their presence than her hearing.

Minute by agonizing minute the light grew in intensity until the dull glow allowed her to see her surroundings much better. Eventually crates and barrels began to appear down the path, and she used them to her advantage, hiding behind each one and scurrying to the next. The voices grew louder, but she still could not make out the words. The presence of people and chakra was almost tangible, though. She was close. The tunnel gave way some minutes later, ending at the opening of a large room. From behind a stack of wooden crates she peeked. It wasn't a very big room, and directly across the space the tunnel continued once more. Lanterns were lit, burning the same unnatural blue color. Sakura was thankful it wasn't very bright beyond a few feet radius, just enough so she could see from her position but not risk being seen in turn. She shielded her chakra, just letting out enough so as to not create a void where she stood. The voices were audible now. People were present. Her senses flared as theirs brushed against her person.

"It's a shame we couldn't persuade them," a male voice commented, sounding tired and bored. She heard clacking sounds, but she couldn't place what they were at first before a second, deeper voice spoke.

"You've already said that… You're move." Sakura then recognized the familiar ticks of shogi pieces being slapped down onto a board.

"I know, I know. I'm just sayin'… they would've been a nice addition, you know?" another piece was moved.

"Stop complaining," the deeper voice retorted, sounding annoyed. "We can't win every battle. Besides, there are others, stronger, more valuable… You're move."

"I just wanna impress the Boss. I'm sick of being treated like scum. It's time we move up the ladder, Isano, dontchya think?" She heard an impatient sigh in response, as if he had heard this story a million times before.

"Of course I do, Juunan," was the monotone reply. There was a 'tch' of annoyance in return.

"Yea, yea… you always say that, but it's been more than a year and we're still Hakumei's dogs." Sakura's eyes widened at that comment.

_Hakumei._

Itachi wasn't lying after all. She made herself pay attention to the conversation, hoping to glean more information.

"You're too impatient, Junnan," the one called Isano finally admitted to his partner. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Good things come to those who persevere and take it!" was Juunan's reply. "We just need one big ticket nin to bump us up the foodchain." Isano sighed again.

"Look what happened to the other group, the one that tried to take on the Uchiha." Sakura tensed at the name and held her breath. "Thirty against one. Thirty! Six squads, Juunan. And only three survived. They were all powerful, too. Feared. And Itachi took down almost all of them all alone." Not without suffering the consequences, Sakura couldn't help think. "We're not that strong, let's face it." Iasno was much more realistic than his idealistic friend. "I'm sick of being spat upon, too, but for now we just gotta suck it up. Life is good: we have money, food, shelter, protection… Don't be too greedy, Juunan. It will get you killed like the others."

There was no response from the other man. In the reprieve, Sakura couldn't help but marvel at the figures. Thirty powerful shinobi against one? Sakura couldn't help but admire Itachi's prowess. It must've been one hell of a fight.

"They were reckless," Juunan finally spoke up. "I mean, come on. I want a big ticket, but Uchiha Itachi? I wouldn't be that stupid, Isano. He's a legend." That's for sure, Sakura mused in her mind. "If we had even, say, four squads, I'm sure we could take someone strong…" The man listed off a few names of people Sakura didn't recognize, but one name stood out like a slap to her face: "Or Haruno Sakura. We could use a medic with her skills!" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You're shooting for the stars," Isano replied, sounded bemused at his friend. "We'd have to at least have five or six squads to take any of them on. Especially Haruno. She was trained by the Sannin Tsunade, who, need I remind you, was also the fifth Hokage and the granddaughter of the Senju clan's Hashirama, the first Hokage. She killed Sasori of the Red Sand. There's a chance that she's surpassed her teacher by now. She's just as dangerous as Uchiha Itachi." Sakura couldn't help but be somewhat shocked that these men thought she was so dangerous to say that she was on par with the Uchiha genius. Though the thought made her want to laugh, it worked well in her favor, and at the same time was a double-edged sword. On one hand they revered her and would hopefully leave her be. On the other hand, if they regarded her so highly, they would send out large forces to hunt her down. She was strong, but not Itachi strong. And Itachi… they would send even more after him, now. Funny how now she was worried for his well-being when she hadn't been too long ago.

"I know the story," Juunan retorted, sounding frustrated. "You don't have to shoot down all of my dreams, Isano. You're such a wet blanket." The other man only chuckled. Sakura had heard enough. Her heart was beginning to race. She needed to get back to Hougyoku, back to Itachi. She needed more answers. Carefully she backtracked down the tunnel until the two voices were muted again. With a hand seal and a cloud of smoke, she was gone. Back outside from where she sat in her tree, never having left, Sakura replayed the conversation in her head that her clone had eavesdropped upon and sent straight to her and she stood up and made her way back home.

* * *

><p>Sakura made it to Sanka quickly and headed for Yoen. She was tired and her feet and legs were sore from her hard run. She wanted to go on through the night, but if she returned too quickly Emi would be suspicious of her. If the nearest city had the drug she had supposedly wanted, she shouldn't be back until the next night, or Tuesday morning. If she went home anyway and tried to wait it out at her home she knew she'd only go to the clinic despite herself to check on Itachi. She had so many questions to ask, so many things she needed to know.<p>

She had seen, and she believed.

She didn't want it to be true, but there was no denying it. Hakumei was real and they were indeed looking for her.

Even though she wanted to continue, she stayed the night in Yoen. It felt safe enough. When she returned it was nearing midnight but the festival was still going on. If she stayed and left early and ran hard, she'd make it back by the evening; that was reasonable timing. Now that she knew the way better it wouldn't take as long. She couldn't deny she needed some rest. If by chance she was attacked on her way back home she wanted to be ready. Again she cursed herself for letting herself get so rusty. Feeling starved from the day's events she purchased herself another meal from a vendor and sought out a small, cheap inn to stay at for the night.

Sleep came more soundly than she thought it would with the commotion outside the building lasting well into the wee hours of the night and with the impending threat of Hakumei now firmly in her consciousness. Her requested wake-up call came in the form of loud rapping on her door and loud voice.

"This is your wake-up call!" they addressed through the door and Sakura's eyes flashed open and she started. She called out her acknowledgement and the tenant carried on. This meant it was seven. She needed to leave right away. There was a shower but she didn't bother with it in her haste. She only rinsed off her face with a quick splash of water to wake herself up more.

"I need some coffee," she mumbled to herself as she tied her boots back onto her feet. That was one thing she could make time for. Wandering through the city, her eyes jumped from building to building. People were cleaning up the chaos of the day before, trash that had littered the street, bottles of alcohol and the like. They didn't bother taking down any of the decorations and she wondered if the festival would continue again that night or if they simply left it up for fun. Finally she found herself a small café and she currently sat at a small table, sipping at the remainder of the sweet, caffeinated drink and finishing a breakfast sandwich as she stared out the large glass windows. Someone approached her and she didn't notice them there until they spoke, too engrossed in her thoughts.

"Hello there, is this seat taken?" The smooth voice caused Sakura to whip her head about and up to look upon a man who was probably a few years her senior. Immediately she noted that he was very handsome, pleasing to look at, like a lovely piece of art. Dark hair, light eyes, perfect smile. The woman blinked at him.

"Erm…" The man sat down without permission.

"I've never seen you around here before? Are you new to Yoen?" Those eyes, like cut topaz the color of clear skies, watched her intently. Sakura felt more annoyed than flushed at his presence. She had meant to leave soon and had no time to indulge sultry men and their inquiries.

"Ah, yes. I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to visit my friend." Sakura said they lived in a city not far from here that she had seen on her map. Forcing a smile, she continued. "I'm really in a hurry, actually. I should be leaving." The man seemed to pout at that. Something about the way he watched her unnerved her, like she was a challenge he needed to conquer.

"What a shame. It would have been nice to get to know someone as beautiful as yourself. You remind me of a sakura blossom," he told, obviously by the color of her hair and eyes. But that comment set the woman even more on edge. She hid it artfully, though. Smiling prettily and seemingly abash she rose from her chair.

"Maybe next time." The man smiled and agreed. She felt his eyes on her the entire trip to the door and even as she exited the café. Something felt off about him. Her intuition screamed at her to get as far away as possible. Maybe she was just paranoid from the night before. Maybe the poor guy really was just some average fellow, a rather handsome one, and his comment had just been a coincidence.

She couldn't take that risk.

Once outside Yoen, Sakura ran hard. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end as her senses were on high alert. About fifteen minutes away from the city, she realized she was being followed. Her intuition had been right. She cursed to herself and pressed on harder, but her pursuers were quick on their feet, surprisingly so. Jumping down into a small clearing, not seconds later she was surrounded by five shinobi. They were dressed darkly and their faces were hidden by masks. Her thoughts jumped quickly to the night before inside the caverns behind the fall, to Yuunan and Isano's conversation. Thirty ninjas had attacked Itachi. Six squads. That meant five per squad. This had to be one of the said squads belonging to the organization. She had no idea how to recognize Hakumei, but she wasn't daft. There was no other conclusion.

"Ah, my little Sakura," came a smooth voice she recognized as being the handsome fellow's from the café. It echoed in a pleasant, though dangerous manner, off of the smooth porcelain mask he sported. "We just want to talk. That's all." Sakura highly doubted that. She was in no mood to exchange words with them. While she did have questions, she wasn't going to ask them. Her read on their chakra was that they were not very strong. Fast, but not strong. If she had to guess they were scouts. Recon nin. Scouring the lands at their master's whims. Looking to recruit those they knew they could without force, subdue those they knew that they could capture, or return hastily to fetch reinforcements so they had a chance against their target. If Isano had revered her so much, why were only five shinobi there to take her on? Was that simply Isano's own opinion? Had they seen her and didn't want to pass up the chance of possibly recruiting or capturing her? They would be sorry that they didn't think along the same lines as Isano. Rusty she may be, she was still dangerous.

"No?" he inquired when she remained quiet, her guard up and her fists clenched. "Then you give us no choice." With a deft signal from his fingers, the group came towards her all at once. Sakura tensed and readied herself for the battle, fear slipping away as adrenaline coursed through her veins and chakra surged through their pathways to gather in her limbs as she prepared to defend herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Itachi wasn't lying after all, and Sakura is in danger just as he told her. Hakumei wants the medic for themselves. A group of five nins doesn't worry her too much, but what other tricks does Hakumei have hidden up their sleeves, she can't help but wonder…

You'll have to wait and see! (:

I've been on a roll lately with this story! I'm really enjoying writing it so I've been busting out new chapters like a boss. It won't always be this way, I'm sure, so don't get too used to it! :p


	6. Strength and sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto

Chapter Six: Strength and sickness

The five Hakumei shinobi came flying at her, hands flashing with seals or pulling out kunai. Before they could cast jutsu or throw their knives, the woman centered her chakra into her right fist. Her arm tingled with the effort, invigorated. With a grunt she threw her a punch to the earth below her, blue-green chakra flaring as flesh and bone met dirt and grass. It was like a landmine exploded. Dirt and varying chunks of rock and earth sprayed in all directions and a surge of energy was released, throwing the oncoming ninja off course. Some wheeled back like ragdolls, others took the sudden burst with more grace, landing on their feet or hitting the ground hard. A huge crack marred the earth, the jagged line continuing its course with a groan of protest, ending at the base of a tree. Wood and bark splintered in a spray of shrapnel and the sentient thing came crashing down in a crash and a shower of leaves. She could hear grunts of pain from a few of her attackers. Dust filled the clearing, making it difficult to see.

Suddenly a figure appeared, the lingering dust curling behind them like eerie, gossamer tendrils, making them look like an angry apparition. The early morning sunlight filtered through the canopy, glinting off their mask and the cold steel of their kunai. They swung the blade at her and she caught their wrist in her hand, using the momentum to swing them behind her and to the ground. From her own person she drew a blade and with a flick of her wrist let it lose. It found its target with that unforgettable sound of metal piercing flesh and a grunt of pain as it drove into the ninja's neck, dispatching him. It somewhat surprised herself that taking down the first ninja had been that easy. She felt slightly sorry for them.

Two more came. The dust was starting to settle. She could see the remaining two ninjas collecting themselves from her initial blow to the ground and tree a handful of yards back. Of the two approaching, one was casting a jutsu and the second wielded a handful of shuriken. Fire spewed from the first ninja and came rushing towards her and the second let loose their arsenal. With the help of her chakra she pushed away from the ground, small crevices forming from the effort as she went. The ball of fire seared past her, its heat unbearably strong as it licked at her front. It collided with the earth in a spray of lashing tongues of red and orange, shuriken in its wake. Sakura had been quick enough to dodge the flames but not the metal. One of the stars tore into the flesh of her left thigh and the second her right hip. Luckily the aim wasn't too true and the steel cleaved into her skin just minimally. It was enough to cause her to hiss in pain and for crimson life to dribble out from the wounds. The rest found their mark in the ground or the trees with sharp _thuds._

Sakura landed on her back with an 'umph!' wind knocked out of her. She sucked in breath greedily. Before she could move the ninja with the shuriken was coming down on her, tantō in hand. The steel bore down at her like a stake, and she rolled quickly to the side and out of impending death. She heard the ninja curse as their sword ate into the ground, them knelt down like they were waiting to be knighted, hands clenched about the hilt. Scrambling to her feet and into a crouched position, the woman prepared to finish the nin. The katon user vaulted over their teammate before she could, kicking off of the other ninja's shoulders to gain speed, their own blade in hand as they flew towards the kunoichi. Steel cut through the air in a swish as Sakura kicked off the ground again, the blade coming within millimeters of her abdomen. She felt the tug of the steel as it ripped through her shirts. Boots hit the ground and she skidded back to watch the nin prepare another volley of fire. As their hands flashed she pulled another kunai from her person and launched it at the shuriken nin who was rising to their feet having abandoned his weapon. With a groan of pain they fell to their knees and slumped forward and were no more.

The fire style shinobi finished his seals and let his fireballs spit their way at the woman in a quick succession. With chakra filled hands she blocked them, the orbs exploding as they made contact with her. She could only catch the first three before the smoke was too thick to see through. It stung her eyes and made the back of her throat burn, not to mention the skin of her face. She let herself fall heavily to the ground, gravity pulling her down, as the remainder of the fireballs swarmed by overhead like angry wasps. Fighting the urge to cough, she used the smoke screen created by the jutsu to her advantage. She could sense the shinobi and a small cough betrayed their location as their own jutsu backfired on them in the end, the smoke too thick for them to bear. A skilled taijutsu user, Sakura engaged the ninja in hand-to-hand combat. She landed a chakra laden punch to their forearm they used to block the attack just in time. Bone shattered beneath her onslaught and the ninja whimpered slightly. They were tough, though, and retaliated with a swift kick to her thigh. If the wound from the shuriken hadn't been there it wouldn't have hurt as much. She gritted her teeth and felt her eyes tear up, hot, fresh blood flowing down her leg. Blow after blow was dealt as the smoke cleared. She was no Lee or Gai, but it was clear she was the better fighter. After two years of not using the skill it took her a little longer than normal to find herself a suitable opening to finish them off. Sakura landed kicks and punches to the ninja, wearing him down, while they landed a few of their own time to time. Her use of chakra allowed her to rip her wrists or ankles from their hands whenever they managed to catch her. Finally she was able to end it when an opening presented itself. Her knuckles bore into the side of the ninja's head and chakra surged. They died instantly from the impact and fell limp against her.

About to drop the body, she looked for the other two shinobi just in time to see an arsenal of weapons hurling her way. Using the body as a macabre shield, she felt as it became riddled with senbon, the needles hissing through the air. A few found their way past. One dug into her right shin, another her left shoulder. Grunts of pain escaped her. The others nicked her where she was exposed, but what mattered was that her vitals were protected. Although they smarted like hell, the wounds were not fatal. When the onslaught ceased she let the body fall to the ground, the backside like a silver porcupine. With a heavy kick of her leg at the ground she let lose another chakra surge and another rift. Having learned their lesson the first time the two ninja were more cautious and anticipated the move as the huge crevice raced towards them, threatening to devour their legs. One of the ninja pulled a few blades out and the other hesitated.

"Try and take her alive!" she heard them say. It was the handsome fellow.

"Keep dreaming!" she yelled out in return. With a huge gust of chakra release she launched herself off of the ground and towards the armed ninja. She let out a yell, a battle cry, as she cocked her arm back. The sight of her flying towards them startled the ninja and her opponent waited too long to retaliate. Sakura let loose her arm and sent the ninja flying backwards and into a tree. It cracked and groan, and the ninja fell down to the earth in a crumpled heap and did not get back up.

Landing upon the same tree, she used chakra to cling to the trunk as she whipped her head around, long tail of pink hair flying, to look upon her last opponent. It had been so long since she had battled ninja. Her body coursed with the remembrance of it all: the blood, the yells of pain, her own pain, her heavy breaths and her pounding heart. It was almost overwhelming. She felt strong again. The last two years had seen no action other than the sporadic days of training she'd do from time to time by herself. Sakura had thought that she had forgotten how to fight, how to kill, how to _be a shinobi._ Despite herself she couldn't help but feel enthralled, alive. Her body hadn't forgotten.

"I suppose this was a bad idea after all," the man admitted from where he had landed, crouched down low and anticipating Sakura's next attack.

"You're damn right it was," the woman growled, her jade eyes as cold as ice as she looked down at the man with rage on her pretty face.

"I don't particularly wish to die today…" with that comment the man was gone in a flash.

"Shit," the women spat out, and immediately took off after the man. She couldn't afford to let him slip away, let him know that she was alive. Let him go back to Hakumei and tell his superiors. That speed that let him catch up to her let him get away just as fast. Sakura ran as hastily as she could, pushing herself, straining every muscle, every sinew of her being. Inch by agonizing inch she slowly caught up with the man. He had been wounded himself by her first blow. If not for that and her incredible chakra control she knew this would be futile. She retrieved the last of her kunai and shuriken. Taking careful aim, which was difficult as she ran, she let loose her weapons at the shinobi racing through the branches of the trees, hoping to slow him down. The first fell short. The second almost clipped him in his haunches. At that he began to retaliate, hurling his own weapons back her way. She deflected them with a kunai or a chakra laden hand. Finally, she threw one, streaking through the air with the eerie glow of her chakra still lingering to it, and it caught him in his calve just as he landed on a tree branch. Stumbling, he toppled to the ground and fell on all fours like a cat. Sakura was on him in an instant. To the man's credit, he surprised her. Kunai in hand he held the steel to her throat just as she had her right hand about his neck. Her left held down his other arm, pinning it across his front as she straddled him.

"Well, well," he said, voice echoing off his mask. The porcelain was shaped into the likeness of a wolf and she found that fitting for a man like himself. Like a wolf in sheep's clothing. This close she could see his pale colored eyes through the slits. "It looks like we're at a stalemate." Her hand gripped tighter about his neck, but in turn he pressed his kunai more firmly against hers. She could feel the cold steel bite into her flesh, drawing blood. "I imagined a different set of circumstances in this position," he teased, voice strained against the pressure on his larynx. Sakura didn't indulge him.

"Why did you attack me?" was her answer. She couldn't help by try and get some information from the scum before she dispatched him, careful with talk as to not make him slit her throat by her own stupidity. She feigned she didn't know, curious of what he'd say. "What do you want?"

"There's a new age approaching… a new era. A new vision. Some shinobi will be welcome, welcome to help make it a new golden age. Others will be… vanquished. Which do you want to be, Haruno-san?" At last he had the decency of showing her some respect. "Twilight is going to cover the lands in its ethereal glow. _Hakumei_ will see it happen."

"See what happen?"

"A world of dreams. Everyone will have what they want. All will be possible for shinobi."

"For shinobi? What about the rest of the people? The civilians?"

"What about them?" He said it in such a menial manner, as if he were referring to insects. Sakura frowned more deeply, those eyes growing colder. "You could join us. You could be a queen, exalted, revered. Anything at your fingertips. The world at your feet. All you have to do is come with me. Come with me and you'll see the new hope for our world. For shinobi."

Sakura's reaction was only to twitch a brow in her boiling anger. Having heard enough, she released a jolt of chakra from her fingertip that went into his neck and severed his spinal cord, killing him. That hand fell limp and the kunai's edge was gone from her neck. Rising to her feet, she spat at the man and then turned her back on him. Reaching down, she pulled out the senbon still in her shin and the one in her shoulder. Pale light flooded her hands, this time to heal, and she set to work closing up her wounds. As her adrenaline wore off, parasympathetic nervous system kicking back into full swing, the pain became noticeable. Her body ached worse than before. Her hands stung from chakra use she wasn't used to. She sighed deeply as she finished up her task. The woman didn't bother to do anything with the bodies of the fallen. They didn't deserve it in her eyes. Animals could come and take them away for all she cared. They had been animals themselves.

Finding her bearings, the woman headed north and back to Hougyoku, back to her home, and back for more answers.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran steady and as quickly as she could without draining herself. Only stopping near the shrine to quench her thirst and hunger, she pushed through the pain of her aching limbs. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, so she veered around Kahan by many leagues. She couldn't afford to draw attention to herself. If only she knew how to mend fabric with her chakra, the woman mused. By the time she made her way around Kahan and back to the road to the farming villages, still taking the cover of the flanking trees and not the main road itself, the sun was low in the sky. Once she finally passed into Hougyoku, the sun was setting magnificently in golden and reds.<p>

With the same stealth she used to leave she returned to her home. Like in Kahan she didn't want to worry people with her appearance. Kinshou greeted her with a mewl from his same spot on her bed. His pupil's dilated at the scent of her person but he didn't budge.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't moved since I left," she mused aloud and the cat tucked down more and gave a clipped meow, as if saying, 'what's it to you?' Stripping down she jumped into her shower and savored the hot water that came pouring down onto her sore muscles. It was all she could do to just stand there for many long minutes and let the heat ease her pain. Her wounds were all gone, so only dried, caked on blood washed away to reveal slightly tender skin beneath. With another session they'd be flawless. She was too tired to bother at the moment.

All she wanted to do was to fall into her sheets alongside her fat, lazy cat and sleep the night away, but she couldn't. She had to go to the clinic and check on Itachi. Her body protested but she knew her mind would keep her up anyway. Changing into something more practical for the clinic, she slipped on her sandals, grabbed her belongings, including the drugs she had stolen, and made her way to the clinic. Despite her troubled thoughts she allowed herself to appreciate the night sky and the stars strewn like diamond dust against the dark expanse, the moon a happy half of silver orb in the midst of them all.

* * *

><p>When she got to the clinic, she expected all to be silent and calm. For Itachi to be sound asleep, still sedated and waiting for her to wake him once more. What she didn't expect was for the worried face of one of the nurses to greet her with her frock sprayed with droplets of red blood and sounds of more worried voices in the background, coming from the Uchiha's room. Her heart dropped.<p>

"Sakura-sama! Thank goodness your back!" Sakura was on edge promptly and asked what happened, immediately heading for Itachi's room.

"He's fallen very ill. Coughing up blood. It's filling his lungs." Bursting into the room, a handful of others were there, including Yanagi.

"There you are!" he breathed out from the man's bedside. "About damn time you got back!" The woman frowned deeply, but she only had eyes for Itachi then. It surprised her that he was conscious. They must've not sedated him again. She didn't blame them. A bag of analgesic was hook up to his line, but he still was tense with discomfort. That dark, pained gaze met hers, and he knew she went. Knew she saw and she believed. She thought she saw some relief pass across his face but suddenly it was devoured as he coughed up more blood. Yanagi quickly wiped it away.

"We can't figure out exactly what's wrong. He must have damage in his lungs. He almost drowned multiple times." She saw a few large syringes with a long needles on a tray, each filled with many units of the crimson life and a metal bowl with bloodied water and a stained white towel. The woman didn't want to know what it felt like to have that gauge of needle stabbed between your ribs, to break through your muscle and pleura and alveoli, to remove the stuff, more than once. Hurrying to his side, Yanagi stepped away. "He also has pain in his abdomen. We think he's been ill for some time and it finally resurfaced. Something like this wouldn't just happen overnight. Didn't you see anything the other day when healing him?"

"No, I didn't," she admitted, worry knitting her brows together as she flooded her hands with chakra.

"Sakura…" the word fell from the ill man's lips in painful manner. While the others thought simply he was saying her name to identify his newest medic, Sakura knew it was for a completely different reason. With a pleading look that said 'not now', the man remained thankfully quiet. This was too much for her to handle right now. She didn't need the staff knowing that she knew Itachi, too. They would panic even more.

"Don't worry," she said, unsure if she was trying to persuade herself or him. Delving into his system once more, she found all of her mendings from Saturday morning were intact. Yet, in its wake there was damage she hadn't seen. Damage that wasn't caused by steel or jutsu, or anything of that sort. He was disease ridden. With what, exactly, she didn't know. How didn't she see it the other day? There was no way she'd have passed it up without noticing. It must have suddenly showed itself violently within the past two days she had been absent. Upon inquiry, they informed her that his stable condition began to take a turn for the worse the night before. His breathing shallow, his pulse quickening, fever coming on. About midday he was coughing up blood. Around seventy-thirty his lungs were filling with blood. They had to remove it manually five times. She glanced to the bag of AB+ hooked up, pumping blood into his system as he literally breathed it away.

She had never seen this type of thing before. Sakura was more accustom to manual damage-blade wounds, cuts and scrapes and broken bones- or jutsu and chakra injuries back from when Konoha still stood and before she settled in Hougyoku. The walls of his small intestines were invaded by ulcers in varying locations. They bleed into his GI tract, contributing to his abdominal pain. The blood barrier between his pulmonary capillaries and alveolar sacs was so thin that blood was literally seeping into his lungs in multiple clusters of the sacs, the tissue having been eaten away somehow. Though her chakra allowed her to see at a relatively microscopic level, she couldn't get much more detailed than that. She needed to take a sample of the tissue to run tests on so she could get a better diagnosis. Explaining this all to the others, and in extension to Itachi, the woman sighed deeply at the turn of events.

"I need to get a sample," she told to Itachi. "This may hurt." The man only regarded her with that indifferent stare. Pursing her lips, the woman concentrated on her task. With meticulous precision she removed a small section of the tissue, enveloped in chakra. With a quick twitch of her hand away from his chest, a small incision in his skin appeared and a little orb of blue light emerged. Within it a small piece of flesh floated. Itachi squared his jaw against the pain and his body tensed, but he made no sound other than to take a deep breath.

"Bring a clean slide." Immediately someone rushed to get one and in moments were at her side, the thing held delicately in their hand. Sakura held the thing afloat between both her hands and maneuvered the light to the glass, gently setting down the sample. "Cover it and get it under oil emersion. See if you find anything odd." She'd have done it herself, but she needed to work to help relieve the man of his pain, and to keep him from drowning on his own blood. Her chakra surged in his cells, stimulating mitosis so the thinned lining of his lungs returned, strengthening the barrier for now. The medic didn't have the time to individually heal each ulcer in his intestine, but she washed her chakra down the walls to act as an analgesic. His body slacked in relief and his breathing was steadier and no longer sounded wet. As his blood pressure increased she undid the IV pumping new blood into his system.

"Do you see anything?" Sakura asked as she stopped the flow of chakra from her hands. Itachi slipped into unconsciousness now that his body wasn't riddled in pain. Yanagi was seated at the counter, eyes to the scope's objectives.

"It's some sort of parasite; protozoan," Yanagi answered a moment later. "Definitely not bacterial, viral or fungal." Sakura couldn't help but frown. Protists were often more difficult to take care of than bacterial infections with their more complex cell structures. She was thankful that it wasn't viral. The town could be in a lot of danger if that was the case.

"What kind?" Yanagi didn't answer right away and she worried he wouldn't.

"I… don't know." Sakura approached the scope herself and the man leaned away to let her look. What she saw stumped her. The little critters swimming around were unusual. They looked like nothing she was familiar with.

"Get that on medium and incubated. I want it tested thoroughly tomorrow morning. I don't think it's contagious but be weary regardless." His blood had been sprayed about the place by his coughing and she didn't want to take chances. The team nodded then got to work. Yanagi sat back in his chair. He looked beat.

"Poor guy," he breathed out wearily. "This was so unexpected. I wonder where he picked up such a nasty bug." Sakura was more curious about when. How long had this been going on? Sakura could tell that this wasn't something sporadic. During her more thorough investigation she noted scar tissue in his lungs and intestine that said he had had this infection for many long years. How he managed it she didn't know, but she needed to. For now she let him sleep.

"I'll watch over him. Go home and rest, Yanagi-sama." The old man didn't resist. He gathered his things and wished the team goodnight. At the late hour one of the nurses left with him to walk him home despite his protests. With the preparations of the tissue sample readied for the morrow, Sakura bade the others go home, too. Itachi was stable and she would manage on her own if he suddenly became unstable. Emi was there and the last to leave.

"Did you get the drug you needed, Sakura-sama?" she asked the medic before leaving.

"Yes. I did," she replied with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Sakura agreed and bade the woman goodnight. It was just her and Itachi then, and the room felt much emptier and calm. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her tired eyes and groaned. Falling heavily into the chair she occupied the other day, she started visibly when Itachi suddenly spoke.

"You went."

Her heart raced and she took deep breaths to slow it. Looking over at the man she found his heavy gaze on her.

"Goodness… I thought you were asleep." He looked a tad apologetic but said nothing in response to the statement. Nerves calmed, she nodded her head. "I did."

"Why did you go?" She was slightly surprised he wanted to know. Itachi didn't strike her as someone who got into personal details like those. That she went would be good enough for him she had thought.

"I…" she paused and smiled wearily. "These people have been good to me. For two years I've been living here, in peace. I promised I wouldn't bring harm their way when they discovered I was a shinobi. I plan to keep that promise." It seemed a good enough answer for the enigmatic man, for he closed his eyes for a moment or two, as if satisfied with her reason.

"You want to protect them," he stated. Sakura nodded when he looked upon her again. "If that's the case, then you should consider leaving Hougyoku, Sakura-san." She was afraid he'd say that, but that same thought nagged her ever since the night before. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, she exhaled heavily.

"I know. I know I should… I should have never stayed in the first place, really. In the back of my mind I always knew something like this would happen eventually. I just didn't think it'd come so quickly."

"Neither did anyone else," he retorted, as if trying to make her feel better. It caught her off guard. "The threat we lived under for so long was disposed of. No one thought another would rise again so soon."

"But now it has." He gave a small nod. "I was attacked," she said when a small gap of silence ensued. The man's gaze sharpened on her, more out of curiosity than concern. Obviously she was fine if she was sitting here, talking with him. That look asked her to elaborate. "A squad, outside of Yoen. A man in a café must have recognized me. He tried to sit with me and chat, but I sensed he was a threat and quickly left. I think they were just scouts who took a chance. I let none survive." Itachi condoned the choice with a hum of approval as if expecting nothing less of her.

"Only one?" he asked in a way that almost sounded amused, amused at their foolishness. Only one, pathetic scouting squad against the monstrously strong, pink haired kunoichi? What had they been thinking? The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "Fools." She couldn't help the small gust of humorous breath that escaped her, but she sobered quickly.

"Behind the fall," she started to say, and Itachi's attention was back on her. "I overheard a conversation between two men. They said they were looking for me, just as you told me. That they would send out multiple squads. Six attacked you, Itachi-san. I can't afford that many shinobi to come scouring these civilian lands, putting these people in danger. I couldn't live with myself if my new friends and family died because of me."

"You're going to leave, then?" The manner in which he asked it sounded a little hopeful, a little like 'so you're going to help me, then?' but it was hard to say coming from a blank-faced man like him. Looking away, Sakura wore a troubled expression.

"I can't stay… not with Hakumei looking for me. Not with Hougyoku in danger. I want to help you, but… Forgive me if I'm still weary around you Itachi-san. My entire life I was told that you were a threat, a dangerous enemy to avoid at all costs." Itachi didn't look offended and only blinked slowly at her. "The night of the massacre… It… I need to know why. Why would the Sandaime order you to kill your entire clan… why did you let Sasuke live? Why did you fake your death? _Why?"_

After a long silence as he apparently gathered his thoughts, he spoke:

"It began during a time before Konoha even existed, before the hidden villages came to be and the warring clans were still at large… It began with Uchiha Madara's love of war."

The man continued to tell the tragic, fateful story about that night, and Sakura listened with rapt attention, unsure of what she was about to discover and unsure if her faith in her old home would be shattered by this man's tale…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Sakura has experienced first hand that Hakumei does indeed want to have her as their own, now. Helping the sick Itachi return to normal and back to his full strength will be crucial. She wants to help him, but not without more answers first. The truth is going to come out. Will she still want to help him after she hears his story, or will she be outrunning and fighting Hakumei on her own and will Itachi remain an enemy?

Find out next time!

I wanted to keep the disease he had during the anime/manga. To have it gone seemed too easy. That Sakura had to heal him will help their connection, I feel. I just came up with the idea that it's a protozoan to make it a little interesting. They can be nasty little buggers.

Thanks for all the views, follows and faves! c:


	7. Revelations lead to Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Seven: Revelations lead to resolutions

"I don't have any more evidence other than my word that I'm telling you the truth, Sakura-san. But, I assure you, I am not lying to you. It'll be up to you whether you actually believe me or not." Itachi watched the woman as she sat, staring at nothing, as she has just listened to his tale. Her first words caught him off guard slightly.

"…That bastard."

Sakura had always known she hated Danzou. Hated him for creating Root. Hated him for controlling a good hearted soul like Sai and countless others. Hated him for having put an order out to kill Sasuke when he stood in as Hokage when Tsunade had been utterly spent after Pain had come. Hated that he went about bringing 'peace' in his twisted own ways.

She didn't think she'd grow to hate him even more, even if he was killed by Sasuke.

To learn that he, and the Konoha elders Homura and Koharu that made up the council, ordered Itachi to eradicate his brethren to disrupt their plans of a coup, made the woman's blood burn. She knew the Sandaime would never do such a thing himself, but he did allow it. Of course she could step back and see that yes, it did work. Konoha was spared the violence of civil war. But to place such a burden on one so young? It was cruel. Itachi explained it to her all from the beginning. How he was a double agent. How Danzo fought his friend Shishui, stealing his eye. How Madara, or rather, Obito, intervened, taking glee in helping the young Anbu captain fulfill his bloody mission. How he wept when he had to kill his parents, who praised him even as he took their lives. How he watched Sasuke turn against him, and how he begged with Hiruzen, begged him not to let Sasuke know the truth. Threatened to blackmail them if they did and leak their secrets to the world.

That was an even larger shock. Itachi loved Sasuke, loved him dearly and accepted Danzou's offer to let the young lad live. Loved him so much that he took on the role of the cold-hearted killer, the enemy, the ultimate threat, just so Sasuke could live his life believing that the Uchiha name was pure. That they and the Senju finally got along. That Itachi was just a bastard, and that he had finally killed him and avenged his family. She recalled that day at the bridge when Naruto saved her from Sasuke, when she had tried to go and kill him herself. "I heard the truth about Itachi," Naruto had said. At the time she had no idea what that meant, at lot had been said she didn't understand until now, things Sasuke spoke of that had made no sense to her.

Sakura sat and listened silently as Itachi bore his story to her, not once interrupting the man. Finally she had spit out those two words after several long moments of quiet.

"I can't believe this… Itachi-san…" A small part of her still doubted the story, but it all made sense. It fit. She didn't want it to, but her logic yearned to accept it while her heart still tried to hold strong. Probably because this tale was weaved about the likes of Danzou did she actually find herself seeing this all as being believable. The woman wouldn't put much past that man. Sakura went back to all those times again Itachi could have killed or captured herself and her friends but hadn't. The truth was just so alarming. Her thoughts went back to Sasuke.

"I think Sasuke knew," the woman had begun to realize as the story progressed. It made sense now. Itachi frowned, but seemed to have realized this himself much earlier than her. "It makes sense. I asked myself back then, why would he target Konoha now that he finally killed you? I couldn't understand why… Obito must have told him, and rather than follow your path, he felt betrayed by his home and wanted revenge all over again. That he joined with the likes of Obito and Akatsuki confirm it." That he tried to kill her confirmed it. Itachi only nodded his head. "So all your hard work was for nothing?"

"Unfortunately… Sasuke died with the truth of my incident, knowing that the Uchiha, in his mind, would always been tainted…"

"At least he died knowing that his brother loved him," Sakura offered, and Itachi closed his eyes.

"I suppose that's a more positive way of looking at things," he agreed, but his expression was still troubled. "Sakura-san…" he reopened his eyes and caught hers again. "This is why I came to you. This is why I need your help. I can't heal myself of this sickness on my own. As I told you, I've already tried." Sakura ran the words of that part of the story through her mind once more. "I want to rid the world of Hakumei. I can't sit back and watch them grow and come to rule the world. I'm not as strong as you all once believed." A small ironic laugh escaped the woman at his humility. "It's true. I'm only one man, Sakura. I can only achieve so much on my own." She sobered at his words and sighed deeply.

"Hakumei… I don't want to see another group like Akatsuki grow so powerful that they can rule the world. I don't want to see their ideals come true," Sakura started to say, thinking back to that morning and the words that shinobi had told her. "I feel like it's my obligation, too, to oppose the threat. My duty as a shinobi to protect these lands… but like you, I'm only one person, and I'm nowhere near your caliber, Itachi-san. For the past two years I've been here, in Hougyoku. I'm rusty. I was able to take out those five shinobi, but I didn't escape unharmed. If they send more squads to hunt me down, I'm afraid I may not stand a chance." She didn't expect Itachi to smirk.

"We're both far cries from our former selves, Sakura-san." She wanted to say something, thinking about what Isano had said back in the hideout, but refrained. "I'm sick, and have been for so long. It's effected my fighting. It's effected my eyes along with what the sharingan already has. But with your help, I can be healed. I can be at my full power once more. I can help you train, and we can grow strong again and more readily face Hakumei."

"But… it's just the two of us. What can we manage?" She didn't want to sound too hopeless around the renowned Uchiha, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"There are others out there who are resisting already. This far north you haven't noticed it. Back in the lands to the south it's much more apparent."

"Other shinobi resisting?" A small spark of hope showed on her face.

"Yes… I've heard rumors that there is a small group that has formed, but my information on the subject is slim. I can't be certain. What I am certain of is that there are others like us still out there. Others that Hakumei has targeted."

"Then we've gotta find them. Find them and fight back!" Sakura clenched a fist to exaggerate the point.

"That's why I need you, Sakura-san. I can't win their trust without you. They'll be more inclined to believe I'm sided with Hakumei than with them, just as you did." The woman looked a little sheepish. His words confirmed her thoughts from the other night when she first discovered he sought her aid. "The only ones who knew the truth are gone. Even Jiraiya," the man said, the name falling somewhat wistfully from his lips.

"Jiraiya-sama?" He knew, too?

"Ah, I forgot: I was his spy in Akatsuki who leaked information to him. I'm sure he told Tsunade-sama, or she found out on her own, as cunning as she was." Sakura grinned. It pained her how much she missed the woman, even Jiraiya held a soft spot in her heart despite his lecherous ways. "But like I said, they're gone. I can only imagine that anyone else who Obito and Madara told are gone, too."

"Like Naruto-kun, and Kakashi and Yamato-senpai," Sakura sighed out. Even Sasuke was gone. It seemed she really was the only one left. Itachi nodded, those names sparking another wistful expression from him. Thinking on the other, dead Uchiha brother, lit a question she had forgot to ask until now. He spoke about their fight but only that it was a means for him to empower the younger even more and finally let him have his vengeance.

"After your fight with Sasuke-kun… how did you get away? Wouldn't Madara want your body guarded? Want your eyes?" He regarded her silently for a moment as he coped with the change in subject.

"He did… I had fully expected to die that day. I never thought that I'd survive. Obito took my body and hid it away until he'd use my eyes I suspect. I think the plan was to let Sasuke have them, it would make more sense to give him mine than someone else's. I was on death's doorstep, but Sasuke wouldn't have been the one to kill me, it was my disease."

"Wait. He didn't even actually kill you? Well, think that he did?"

"No. During the battle I took a turn for the worse. Sasuke himself probably even realized in the end that something was wrong with me prior to our fight. I passed out after transferring my powers to him, and I must have been so close to death that they mistook me for being dead. But I lived. Somehow my body persisted. I woke, still injured but mostly healed, still very sick, in a place I did not know. There was no one else. Everyone was gone for the war I imagine. It surprised me that I wasn't kept under better watch. I left in search of one of Orochimaru's hideouts where I knew I could find more medicine to prolong my life. I wanted to find out what had transpired since the fight. I only found death. I found that Obito and Madara had lost, but that the hidden villages had, too. Everything was in shambles. I was shocked, I had to admit. I thought that Naruto-san would win, that he'd find way like he had with everything else he faced…" The man fell silent.

"We all did," Sakura whispered and blinked away threatening tears. "It's been five years… what have you done all this time?"

"Not much at first. I was weak from my illness. It was all I could do to stay alive the first two years or so. Eventually I got it back under control. The symptoms were very mild if present at all. Shortly after I started to hear rumors of a growing threat but didn't think too much of them. That was, until, about another year passed. I was discovered by Hakumei ninja. I didn't know who they were at the time. They were surprised to see me, thinking that I was dead. I was still weak then. A few got away. I still only thought that they were just a minor nuisance to the lands, trying to use the disaster left behind to their advantage. I was wrong.

"I didn't anticipate what their true motives came to be. They confronted me again and invited me to join them. Needless to say I declined. Multiple times. They must have kept trying because of my affiliation to Akatsuki and thought I'd be the type of shinobi that would sympathize with their plans. Eventually they realized I'd continue to decline and have been targeting me since, trying to kill me." Sakura didn't have to ask why. He was probably one of their biggest threats, if not the largest. "As I mentioned the other day, I lost my tab on you two years ago when you finally came here and settled in Hougyoku. When I was attacked last, just a week before then I heard that rumor in a little pub about you being here. I was at the waterfall trying to recon the location to destroy it, but the timing wasn't right. They anticipated my arrival. I had been snooping about the area for some weeks. After the fight I came to Hougyoku as fast as I could. Luckily the rumors were right or I'd be dead."

"You can say that again," she mumbled. "What about your illness? It's obviously been giving you issues lately." He gave her an applauding look at her insight.

"Yes. Lately I've felt weaker and have lost weight. My appetite has lessened. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep food down." He frowned then. "I spent the last few years training, honing my skills once more since my illness had been controlled." He spoke those words more to himself it seemed, as if showing his frustration at the disease for ruining all his hard work.

"It started back up about a month ago, but not too badly. It hindered my abilities that night. I would have been fine if not for it." But, at the same time, it worked out in the end for him. Without the waterfall still there to provide a hideout, Sakura wouldn't have been implored to go. She wouldn't have seen those shinobi, overheard Isano and Juunan's conversation, or gotten into that fight with the scouting squad. He'd have had a hard time coming to her and persuading her to his side were he alive and well - mostly well. This was no coincidence. It was fate.

"It came back fighting, that's for sure. You're lucky you found me when you did, Itachi-san. This is some nasty bug you picked up. I've never seen anything like it."

"I have faith that you'll find a way to cure me, Sakura-san." Such praise from the man still unnerved her. For his sake she offered him a small grin and hoped he was right. For the land's and peoples' sake, she hoped he was right. _Itachi… you're going to be a crucial figure in the hardships ahead… _

"You should rest," the medic in her spoke up, realizing just how late it was. She was sure he was sick of talking even though he spoke readily to her. Gaining her trust was extremely important, she knew. Itachi couldn't afford to be the introverted and cryptic man she remembered him to be. She could tell his body yearned for slumber by the way he struggled to keep his eyes fully open. He didn't object to the suggestion. She herself was tired and wanted to go home and crawl into bed. That she couldn't afford. She'd have to opt for one of the other medical beds. It was better than the floor, or a cot. "I'll be here in the next room, should something happen." Though he didn't show it she was sure that put him at ease. As strong as a man he was, having such a life threatening illness must have been frightening. He had no control over it, save for his use of Orochimaru's medicine. At least that snake was good for something.

Before she left the room, Itachi spoke.

"Sakura-san…" Turning back to look at him, she waited for him to finish. "…Thank you." She watched him for a long moment in silence, lips parted slightly. "Thank you for everything you've done." It was awkward, and even the man looked a little uncomfortable though he hid it well. Having shielded his true emotions for so long really messed with him.

"I-uh-you're welcome… Itachi-san. Don't mention it." She left before he could speak more or she continue to babble like a fool. Leaving the door open to hear better, she went into the room next door and sat down heavily on the bed, running her hands over her face. She didn't sigh heavily like she so wanted to, not wanting to alert the man to her lingering discomfort of him. If she indeed intended to help him, intended to heal and potentially fight alongside him, she'd have to become comfortable in his presence.

_Easier said than done. _

Kicking off her sandals, she got as comfortable in the white sheets as she could. She tried not to dwell too heavily on the truth of the Uchiha massacre, the subject still a shock, fresh in her mind. Her two days' worth of running and her fight helped with that. Sleep came rather quickly. Her dreams were filled with the sounds of crying and the feeling of guilt, and visions of flashes of silver in the darkness of night and red and tomoe eyes filled with a gripping sorrow that sought for understanding and yet knew there was none to be had…

* * *

><p>Sakura was woken the next morning by Yanagi. In fact, he had let her sleep until almost eight. Some of the other clinic workers were already present, bustling about and getting the place ready to open for the day. The same team from last night came in eventually and begun testing the cultured sample she took from Itachi. Said individual slept soundly through the night, and Sakura was relieved. He woke eventually and she checked his lungs and intestine. Some damage was done to the lungs again, and so she urged them to heal with her chakra. Trusting the tests to the other workers, she worked on the ulcerations that riddled his GI tract. It took some time. She went inch by inch through the hollow alimentary canal, scouring it for wounds. Itachi laid peacefully through it all.<p>

During breaks she'd try and prompt him to eat. A bowl of miso soup and some rice balls. Fortunately he obliged and he kept the small meal down. As she let him nap and digest, she checked on the progress of the tests. The results were not conclusive to anything she was familiar with, but they still gave her answers, nonetheless. What would help most was the actual bug itself. It was very distinctive looking. She spent hours poring through medical books, old and current, looking for the critter infesting the Uchiha. Nothing. At times she thought that she found the answers, but their tests upon the thing wouldn't match in the end. She couldn't just go in with her chakra and rid him of them all, either, as one of the nurses suggested. The spores were too small for her to see properly and she might to more damage than healing in the end. As she explained before, she was better suited at dealing with poisons and battle wounds, not parasites and the like. Emi asked about the drugs she 'left to get', but those weren't the right type to treat his current condition.

"No luck, then?" Itachi asked the woman later than evening when he awoke from sleeping. They were eating dinner, more miso and rice balls. Her analgesic chakra and the IV in his hand allowed him to feel more relaxed and his earlier meal made him more energized. He could sit up in bed and feed himself without shaking hands.

"None so far," Sakura frowned, but the man gave no sign of disappointment. His faith in her and the clinic staff astounded her.

"All in good time then." Sakura pursed her lips and gave a look that said 'I guess so' and continued stuffing rice into her mouth. She herself was still rather ravenous from her two-day journey. Swallowing, she washed it down with a few mouthfuls of cold water. For some time she was thinking on something she knew she'd have to do, and she finally spoke it aloud for the man to hear himself.

"I think I'm going to have to make a trip into the city. Do some research." The way she said it sounded like she didn't want to but had to. Itachi seemed to catch it. With Hakumei looking for her he couldn't blame her, but if she couldn't find the answers here, then she would have to start looking someplace else. By the city, he knew she meant Tenshu. It was the most industrialized and advanced city in these parts. Surely there would be more hope there than in this little village?

"When will you go?" he asked, curious. It sounded like he wanted to go with her, but they both knew that that was out of the question. Sakura wasn't sure if she was comfortable enough to travel with him, anyway. It took some will to come in there and willingly eat dinner with the man. To his credit he did his best to be social with her and she couldn't deny that he was actually quite pleasant company when his eyes weren't displaying his gekkei genkai and he wasn't trying to kill her, falsely or not. They were still both unsettled in the others' presence because of their conditioning, she towards him in particular from a lifetime of fear and Itachi with her because that's how he was with everyone.

"Tomorrow I think. It's not a very long trip." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. To the other clinic workers it seemed that they were simply patient and medic. That Sakura was trying to comfort the man, make him feel welcome, explain to him the situation at hand. Let him in on the decisions of the clinic and her own choices so he wouldn't feel out of the loop and alienated.

They had no idea that saving this man's life could mean that they could keep theirs…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

Itachi's sickness is still undiscovered. Will a trip to Tenshu find an answer to the devious pest?

Keep reading to find out!

So much dialogue! x_x lol. It had to be done to lay out more of Itachi's story for this plot! I didn't bother explaining all of the truth to the massacre. I saw no point. You all know the story. Just has to tweak a few things from the cannon story to fit mine, obviously!

Sorry for the lengthy wait to update. I was catching up with the manga! I fell really behind. I'm going to visit my boyfriend for five days who lives out of town, so I won't update again for a while. Also, I got invited to take the TEAS test for free with my school (a comprehensive, gen ed test for pre-nursing students). I'm SO happy! If I do well they'll hopefully accept me and I'll start next Feburary! C:That happens the 5th of Nov. So it's probable that I won't update again until after that date. Sorry to keep you waiting but I've gotta worry about my school first!

Btw, if I get anything wrong about the Naruto universe feel free to let me know! Sometimes I slip up and get something wrong! Can't be helped.


	8. To Tenshu for Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: To Tenshu for Answers

The trip into Tenshu was one of urgency. Luckily it wasn't as secretive and tense as the one to the waterfall. Still, Sakura was worried about Itachi's condition. She checked on him that morning before she set out to the big city. He was stable. His lungs and intestine showed no signs of damage. She urged the nurses to keep him eating and to give him supplements to get his strength back up. If the bug started back up at his lungs again, they'd have to just keep removing the liquid manually and pray for the best. It was a shame he lost the concoctions he had stolen from Orochimaru in the last fight that sent him to Hougyoku. He explained to her what he knew of the drugs, but they had nothing of the sort there in the little village. If push came to shove and her trip to Tenshu left her empty handed she'd try and recreate that potion for the time being. She'd much rather just find out what the heck was inhabiting his body and cure it for good, and she felt certain that she'd stumble upon it in the more advanced city. Thinking negatively wouldn't help.

A steady jog bore her down the dusty trail. Again she dressed herself as a civilian would to not draw attention to herself with Hakumei looking for her. She contemplated on using a henge to change her appearance but forwent the idea. She wasn't the only pink haired woman in the world. In fact, such a hair color wasn't completely uncommon in these parts. Also, she didn't want to waste chakra should she find herself in another sticky situation. She prayed that that wouldn't happen again. With Itachi's sickness evading her at every turn she already had enough on her plate to deal with.

Being a weekday the road was busy. Mostly people of the villages that were nestled into the valleys of the area were transporting their goods from one town to the next. Larger horse and ox drawn carts bore huge loads of rice and other staples that were obviously on their way into the big city, too. Although she kept to herself as she ran along, it felt nice to have the company on the road with her. Many people would ride past on bicycles or small pedal carts. As the hours wore on and they got closer to Tenshu and other roads came to connect to the large one, small motor powered bikes or even trucks would join them. They were bizarre things, she concluded. Such vehicles were useless back in a place like konoha. Running with chakra powered strides was much, much quicker than the fuel guzzling, metal inventions. She couldn't dispute their convenience, though, for the civilians and for toting around large loads of goods. At one point she even found herself riding in the bed of one of the things when a young man sitting alongside tall stacks of bulging burlap bags called down to her as they drove up beside her and offered.

"Would you like a lift?" he had asked her with a grin. The man was attractive and his smile reminded her of Naruto – bright and full of life. She couldn't help herself. Small talk ensued. He seemed highly interested in Sakura and began to ask her questions promptly, like where she was headed. At her answer, his mood brightened even further.

"My brother and I are making a delivery to Tenshu! What a coincidence. You can just ride with us into the city and save your energy." Part of Sakura wished she declined, but since she decided not to race to Tenshu with her chakra, she couldn't deny that it would be nice to simply sit in the bed of the truck with this handsome young man to keep her company. Another few hours separated them from Tenshu and it made her feet ache just thinking about it.

"What's your name if you don't mind me askin'?" He seemed good natured and innocent enough, but Sakura decided against giving him her real name. In fact, she had thought of a little story to give anyone who asked. She wasn't about to spread her name about in these dangerous times.

"Taikou," she lied with a smile. "You?"

"I'm Renshi. My brother is Gen," he added even though there was no way for Sakura to acknowledge him. The back window of the pickup was blocked by the bags. "What're ya headed to Tenshu for?"

"I'm looking for work," she lied. Renshi was a chatty guy, and the next few hours were passed with him inquiring the woman of many different things. He was a simple village boy, sweet and endearing. He eventually told her that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Sakura gave him a pretty blush for his efforts. He bade her to come visit him at his village. She made no promises, but said that she'd like that. Renshi reminded her of many of the young men in Hougyoku: tall and well built, with hands calloused by a lifetime of work, skin bronzed by days under the sun and a well round knowledge of the lands and of rice.

Eventually Tenshu came into view. The first thing one noticed about it was that it was big. Very big. It was surrounded by tall, grey walls. They approached the southern gates. They were massive and reminded her of the gates into Konoha, but the doors were red and not green. Masses of people came and went. Beyond the large things she could see into the city. The buildings still had an authentic old fashioned style that Sakura found pleasant to look at. Though extremely industrialized, Tenshu still held true to its roots. The city was actually fairly old. Rather than change completely to match the advances of technology, technology had to fit itself into the city. Tenshu was an aesthetic blend of new and old. It reminded her of her old home.

"You really are beautiful, Taikou," Renshi told the woman when she said her thanks and goodbyes to the young man. They stood behind the truck, its tailgate down. For having just met her he seemed to have no shame in trying to make moves on her. "Would a guy like me ever have a chance with a girl like you?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura couldn't help the little smile that pulled at her lips. Such attention, she decided, was something she couldn't help but find pleasing from him. If she wasn't a shinobi and Hakumei wasn't on the rise, she'd probably have a good, happy life with someone like Renshi. But she was a shinobi, and threats were coming to these lands. With her hesitation, Renshi's confidence faltered a bit. "Ah, perhaps not. Someone as gorgeous as you must already be betrothed. That must be it," he said with a wink. Sakura's eyes widened a bit at those words. Betrothed? She almost laughed.

"Ah, no, I'm not," she chuckled. Renshi grinned.

"No? Not even a boyfriend?" The woman's brows furrowed in her humor and she made a face that said no. The man smiled wider. "Really? I'm shocked." Sakura had to remind herself that it was common for women her age to already be married with a kid on the way in these parts, so she squashed down the annoyance that tried to swell at his assumptions. She was a strong woman who didn't need a man in her life, she decided long ago. Her love life was a doomed thing. She wouldn't be surprised if she never married or even had a long term relationship in the years to come. In fact, she really had no desire of such a things right then, what with everything going on.

Then why did raven hair, pallid skin and midnight eyes suddenly flash in her mind and her pulse increase at the fleeting vision?

The quick image and her flushed skin took her off guard. Renshi must've taken the reaction as one that meant he was winning her over for he took a step closer to the woman. Before he could take another a voice sounded out from the front of the truck.

"Quit your flirting and let's go!" the voice reprimanded. Renshi grinned sheepishly at his brother's chastising.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Taikou. I hope we meet again." He gave another Naruto-esque smile and hopped back up into the bed of the truck. "Good luck with the job hunt!"

"You too, Renshi. Thanks!" she returned with a forced smile of her own, and watched as the truck took off, eventually disappearing into the crowds. Frowning at herself, she shook her head. _What the hell..?_ Not wanting to think on the odd thought she cleared her mind and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, of course, Dear," a middle aged woman said to Sakura from her desk at the reception hall. Sakura had told the woman that she was a doctor from a local village doing some research and needed access to the larger archive in Tenshu. Many physicians and students came to use the library regularly. The school and hospital were two in one. It was where Yanagi had studied back in the day, she recalled him telling her. She told the woman it was her first time visiting the library and she needed to be pointed in the right direction.<p>

"Not to worry." She gave Sakura the directions to get to the library, and with a smile and a thank you, the younger took off. Upon arriving there, her inner bookworm and nerd rejoiced. It was a massive collection. It was all she could do for a moment to just stand and stare and appreciate the hoard of texts lining shelves many rows high. Her ogling ceased when an 'excuse me' sounded from behind her and she moved out of the way to let someone else into the library. Taking in a deep breath, she steeled her mind and set to work.

The first hour had Sakura looking up texts that would prove useful for her plight. Books on diseases and microorganisms. She had help from a young woman who worked there and gave her the locations of the needed texts.

"It's for a research paper," Sakura explained when the girl, who was a student at the hospital's school, inquired her of her work. She gave Sakura a knowing, sympathetic look thinking the other to be a student, before writing down the needed titles and associated codes for each book. With her haul obtained, she found herself an empty table and set to work. Hours passed as she searched and searched. Thanks to her previous readings back at the clinic she was able to bypass a lot of the information in the texts and went straight for the protozoans. Hours passed as she scoured the pages, her notes from Itachi's diagnosis with her at the table, as well as a dozen of sketches from the slide sample. Like before, at times she'd stumble upon something very similar, but it wouldn't pan out in the end. From time to time she'd take a break to rest her eyes and to stand. Her legs were threatening to fall asleep on her countless times so she'd walk around for a bit to get her blood circulating again.

"Nothing again," she sighed out as she closed the last text in her pile. Nine different books and nothing conclusive. She wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. Wanted to laugh. How could this disease be so hard to find? Just where the hell did Itachi get this bug from? How could it be this rare? With another sigh, she rose from her table and gathered the books. From a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, she had been there for almost five hours. She remembered where she found each book since they were all in the same area, so she trekked back to the shelves and began putting the books away so she'd be able to go for round two.

As she was placing her second to last text back, a certain title caught her attention: _Rarest of the Rare: Uncommon Pathogens._ Immediately she slipped her last book into a free space, her typical obsessive tendencies at organization forgotten, and pulled the book from the shelf. She was going to take a little break to grab a bite to eat and then return to the library, but one more book wouldn't hurt before then. She didn't want to admit that she sort of had those proverbial, clichéd feelings towards the book, like some sort of epiphany came over her, but she couldn't deny that something in her sparked to life when she saw it. Like it was calling to her.

Returning to her table and her notes, she sat down and fingered through the book. It was older she could tell right away. The original publish date confirmed that it was many years her senior, but the copy she had was a newer addition with colored illustrations and photos. Right away she noticed many rare diseases she was already familiar with from her previous reads, but also some she hadn't come across yet. Despite herself she found she was growing excited as she flipped through the pages. Odd fungi, viruses and bacteria were shown and described. She passed those up and went for the protists. The first was something she'd seen before. So was the second. The third, fourth and fifth were all foreign to her, but they didn't match. Just when she thought her luck was gone and this book deceitful, she flipped the page and saw something that wanted to make her laugh: an image of the protist that riddled Itachi's body. She refrained from laughter and silently squirmed a little victory wiggle in her chair. She could've jumped on top the table and shouted her triumph, but such behavior would have her removed from the establishment. She'd have to celebrate later. For now her eyes hungrily read the words printed on the pages before her.

The name of the pests was a mouthful. She wasn't even sure if she was pronouncing it right as she whispered it aloud to herself. The common signs and symptoms were perfect matches to what Itachi was showing. Every detail checked out. It was transmitted through the oral-fecal route, most commonly ingested through the drinking of water that hadn't been properly treated. Itachi must've drank water from a bad source or eaten something that was prepared in such a manner. That or he ate an animal that had had the illness itself. Working for Akatsuki, it wasn't hard to imagine him doing such a thing in some godforsaken village someplace. True to the book's title, it was a rare disease because it was typically didn't survive past its incubation period. Also because it wasn't too common in these lands to begin with. In the rare cases it did survive, it was a bitch to get rid of because although the fully mature protozoans were easy enough to deal with using the right treatment, the spores were tough little things. They often laid dormant, just as in Itachi's case, and had times when they suddenly flared to life and attacked the body. For the Uchiha, his respiratory and gastrointestinal tracts. These were of the most common, but it could eventually spread to other locations and lead to death if not controlled, shutting down systems one by one.

The treatment to the illness was a drug she was not familiar with. She knew the supply the clinic had by heart and it was not amongst it. Sakura would have to find it and she was sure she'd be able to do so in the city. She set to work copying down the passage on the illness to take back to Hougyoku with her. Her exuberance at her find made her hands tremble and she had to force herself to steady her fingers to write. It took about half an hour to copy everything, word for word, and one done she returned the book to its rightful place. In her good mood she felt like she could've kissed the thing, but she refrained. She immediately left the library and headed to the receptionist again. It was the same woman as before. Sakura asked where she could go to get the drug she needed, and the receptionist pointed her in the right direction. At the counter of the pharmacist, she felt her heart drop.

"How much?" The man there repeated the price of the medication she needed and Sakura feigned. The drug cost much more than she anticipated.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he continued, "You can always try another city." Sakura nodded and thanked him, saying she'd have to do that and compare prices. Walking away, her mind was running over the prices of the medication in her head. She didn't make a lot of money working in Hougyoku, just enough to get by in the little village. Most of the drugs there at the clinic were the results in trades with rice and other goods. Sakura had a feeling she'd be hard pressed to find the drug someplace else for cheaper, or even find it at all. With a frown, she knew she'd have to do something she didn't want to do as a professional and a medic, but too much was on the line not too: she'd have to steal some.

An idea came to her seconds after that thought. Because she didn't work for the hospital she'd have to buy it, but if she did, she could simply write a prescription for it and get some. Stealing it would put strain on the techs who worked there and she didn't want to get anyone in trouble. A pharmacist wouldn't think twice about a written prescription, especially if she were to get it from a tech who knew less than their more educated supervisors. Better yet, if she were to get it from herself it be even easier. She could play both parts, and with bunshin she could be in two places at once. A little smile pulled at her lips.

She was a shinobi, after all.

* * *

><p>Sakura spent the next part of her day scoping out hallways in the hospital. She sat at a bench, eating a small meal she had gotten for herself, and she had changed her appearance to that of an old man. No one would question a little old man sitting down to eat his meal; they would think he was there visiting someone. From her vantage point she could see the pharm counter and she studied those who worked behind the counter. She could also hear them. One, the man she had talked to earlier was the senior pharmacist. The second was one tech, a sweet looking girl whose appearance reminded her of Ino with her icy blue eyes and platinum hair. The third another tech, a tired looking young man who was in much need of sleep. One of them would be her disguise for behind the counter. Next, she paid attention to the doctors that came and went. Many of them walked past her and she had a clear view of their identification cards clipped to their white coats. Eventually she saw what she was looking for: a tall, middle-aged man whose nametag read <em>Pathologist<em> beneath his name.

_Bingo,_ she mused to herself as she studied him, letting each detail soak into her conscious. She rose to her feet as the man came back her way, and purposefully stepped out into his path as the doctor quickly made his way down the hallway, obviously in a hurry. The two crashed together. In a move quicker than the eye could catch, Sakura reached into his coat pocket where she saw the outline of what she recognized to be a notepad tucked away, and snatched it from it place and into her own coat. The doctor, looked surprised and gave no indication of suspicion to a little old man. He apologized profusely.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Sakura returned in the quavering voice she constructed. "I'm fine." The doctor grinned sheepishly and continued on his way after another 'I'm so sorry, Sir', but Sakura only smiled. Turning, she pulled out the pad and confirmed what she took: countless pages of blank prescriptions begging to be filled out. Now, she'd just have to wait for the right time. It finally came about half an hour later. The head pharm ordered his female tech to go someplace for him to fetch something. By the expression she gave him it sounded like it was something of a hassle and probably far away but she obliged. The tired looking boy was still there with the older. He then informed the younger that he needed to go someplace himself as well, and that the younger was in charge for now until the girl returned. The boy nodded and gave a lazy acknowledgement as the older left.

Now was her chance. She stepped into the nearby bathroom and switched her appearance to that of the pharmacists and then made a bunshin. That bunshin changed into the pathologist. First she left as the pharmacist and returned to the counter.

"I accidently left my badge in there," she told the young man behind the counter. The badges were used to open the doors she had seen. "Can you get the door for me?" The younger obliged without question. Just then, the pathologist bunshin came down the hall and approached the counter, prescription in hand. She had it fill it out in the restroom. "Ah, I'll grab this quickly," she said, as the clone came forward. The tech was so tired he obviously didn't care. The note was passed over, and some words exchanged. Sakura headed into the back of the stock room and began looking for the needed drug. It took her a moment to locate it because she wasn't familiar with the location. Once she did she loaded up her pockets with as much of the drug she felt safe taking and returned. She handed one little vial of it to the clone doctor, who thanked the altered Sakura and left. "Okay, I'll be back," she told the tech and he gave a bleak 'okay' in return.

Both the clone and Sakura returned to the bathroom, which was luckily empty. She took the drugs and stored them in her bag and had the clone disappear in a small wisp of smoke after getting the lone vial from it. Changing back into her normal self, she exited the bathroom. Just as she left, someone was coming in. The man gave her a look, and Sakura grinned.

"Haha… wrong bathroom," she laughed, and the man chuckled at her mistake as if this wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Sakura left the hospital at a leisurely pace even though she felt the strong urge to run out of there as fast as possible and back to Hougyoku. The drugs in her bag felt like bars of gold and precious gems, or extremely secretive scrolls possessing crucial information. She still couldn't believe how much they had wanted for the stuff. Although she felt bad having taken the drugs, she alleviated her guilt with thoughts of healing Itachi and what that would mean.

_I'm doing you guys a favor! _She yelled back to the hospital in her mind. Saving him meant potentially crushing Hakumei and sparing them their lives. It wouldn't surprise her if they had ninja there in the city, but she tried not to think on such things as she made her way back to the southern gates. The day's events were too good to ruin with negativity.

Unfortunately for her, her assumptions were accurate. From the side of the road a pair of men stood. They looked like any other civilians and drew no suspicion to themselves. But looks were deceiving. Both were indeed shinobi, like Sakura. Both belonged to Hakumei. One of the men noted the pink haired woman in the crowd. His eyes narrowed, and he recognized her. Getting the attention of his companion, he bade him to look at what he had seen. The other man inclined his head in understanding.

"It's her," the second said, and the first nodded. "She's too dangerous to take on by ourselves."

"I know that. We saw what she did to that squad outside of Yoen."

"So that _was_ her?"

"We don't know for sure, but it certainly matches her known fighting style," the first man explained, and the second pursed his lips.

"What should we do?" The first hesitated for a moment, and then gave his command.

"Follow her. Do not engage in combat. If we can find out where she is living, the Boss will definitely reward us." The second man's eyes gleamed hungrily, but he also seemed somewhat hesitant. Still, the other man was his superior; he would not disobey him. With a nod of his head he began his newest mission.

* * *

><p>By the time that Sakura returned to Hougyoku the sun had already set. The journey back home went smoothly. She briskly jogged down the path, her mind flittering between thoughts of a healed Itachi, her time at the hospital, as well as Renshi. The woman purposefully veered away from thoughts of Itachi that were not professional. They unsettled her too greatly to delve into. When night felt she used the cover of darkness to her advantage. She was about an hour away, but with chakra powered limbs she finished in only twenty. This late at night she wasn't worried about being spotted, but to be safe she kept to the trees just in case. The lights of the village twinkled happily in the distance as she came into the valley it was nestled within. She felt a surge of excitement and nerves well up within her and she grinned wildly at the thrilling sensation. Imagining Itachi's surprised face at her quick return only made her smile wider and put some more pep into her step. He would surely be the most excited for her return.<p>

She went right to the clinic, not even bothering to stop at home to shower or change or eat, or anything. Treating Itachi as soon as possible was her only urge then and there. Entering, she was greeted by Yanagi and a few other staff. They were not expecting her so soon, just as she anticipated.

"You found it." Yanagi spoke the words and they were not a question. He could tell by her demeanor she figured out the mystery. Sakura grinned like a little kid who had accomplished something big.

"I did." She said the name of the protist as best she could. None of them had heard of it, and she wasn't surprised. She made her way to Itachi's room and they followed. It was obvious they wanted her to elaborate, but she didn't want to repeat herself and would include the Uchiha the first time around. "Is he stable?"

"Oh yes, he's fine. We got him to eat more, too," one of the nurses explained. It was great news. Opening the door that had been slightly ajar after giving a light rap against it with her knuckles, she walked in to find Itachi was perfectly fine, as they said, and that he was reading. Those dark eyes were slightly squinted and his face contorted so it made the action appear painful. It caused the woman to hesitate. She recalled his words from the other day: his eyesight was being effected. She had read nothing about the disease effecting the eyes. Was it something else? His sharingan? Her arrival made him gave up on the task and a flash of surprise flickered across his features. All thoughts on his eyes were pushed aside when his features softened and he spoke.

"That was fast," he admitted, making the woman grin once more. His expression changed to one that now said he wasn't really that shocked after all. Sakura was a tenacious woman with a strong will and a sharp mind. "Well?"

So she explained what she discovered, taking out her notes to read from them. Her audience listened with rapt attention, especially Itachi. After, she took out a vial of the medication and looks of anticipation were on everyone's face.

"Wow, they gave you a lot of it," one of the nurses noted. "It must have been really cheap, yea?" Sakura hesitated to answer, but eventually did.

"Yes," she lied as she prepared a dose of the drug. Itachi's eyes laid heavily on her as if he could read her mind and knew that she basically stole the stuff, but he said nothing on the matter. They would repay their debt by vanquishing Hakumei. "This might sting a bit," Sakura warned as she injected the drug. The intravenous push flooded into his system but the man showed no discomfort. It was good that it could be given all at once. If they were in a position of needing to leave it would be a huge inconvenience to set up a drip on the go. Sakura wanted to think that they could pass the next month of his recovery safely in Hougyoku, but Itachi hadn't sounded so certain about that himself the other night when he suggested they leave as soon as possible.

"Well, we'll hopefully see some results within a week's time or so. Like I said, the spores are tough. The drug needs time to find and target them all. I'm not sure how long it will take for you to be fully healed. The text said normally about a month for full recovery." Itachi's face was hard to read, but she could guess that for him the news was both good and bad. Good because in one month's time his body would be his again, but bad because in the span of that month anything could happen, what with Hakumei building their numbers.

The others left now that the excitement was over. Sakura bade them all to leave, that she would stay with him for the night again in case something happened. They all praised her and bade the two goodnight as they went.

"You're probably gonna feel like hell for the first week or so," she started to say to the man now that they were alone. "The drug has some possible side effects, but I can counteract them with my ninjutsu. You'll probably just be extremely weak and nauseous." Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement, but didn't seem worried. That put Sakura at ease.

"Thank you, Sakura-san, for doing this." Those dark eyes bore into hers and Sakura's stomach did a little flip-flop despite herself. She silently berated traitorous body.

"Erm, you're welcome, uh, Itachi-san," she stuttered out. If Itachi noted anything odd about her he didn't let on. If anything he probably figured she was tired from the day's events. With nothing left to say or do, she excused herself from the room and bade the man to rest. Like before she went into the adjacent room and sat down, her limbs sore from her trip.

_Get a grip, Haruno,_ she chastised. Why was she having these odd thoughts of the man? Yes he was attractive, she had to admit, but he was her patient right now. She had to stay professional. Thoughts of the man always lead her to think on Sasuke. Perhaps seeing the older brother made her yearn for the younger. Her heart had always been set on the troubled boy despite her logical reasoning. These days she realized she had been infatuated with Sasuke and not in love, but still, she remembered how she felt about him in her youth. Itachi and Sasuke resembled each other closely. Being in Itachi's presence stirred up those feelings she hadn't felt in many long years she decided. It had nothing to do with the man himself. Pleased with that theory, Sakura kicked off her boots and got into the bed, ready for sleep to wash over her.

Little did she know, a figure crouched outside the back of the clinic suddenly took off, fleeing from the village.

* * *

><p>"Both of them?"<p>

"Yes, Sir. Both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are currently in Hougyoku."

"Are you certain it's them?"

"Yes, Sir. Positive."

"…Two powerful shinobi. This could be disastrous if they're allies."

"What if they join, Sir?"

"No. They won't join us. That ship has long since sailed with the Uchiha, and by the event outside of Yoen, it's clear that Haruno is against the offer herself. I still can't believe those idiots engaged in combat."

"Then… what should we do?"

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi are threats to our cause and must be eliminated at all costs."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Sakura found the cure, but now their location has been discovered. What will Hakumei do with this knowledge?

Is Sakura's attraction to Itachi more than that, or does she simply miss her old teammates and life?

Keep reading to find out!

Finally updated! Haha! Trying to keep up with this story! Hope you guys are enjoying. Not a whole lot of action this early in the story, but I assure you lots will be on the way! ;)


	9. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Nine: Departure

Just as Sakura predicted, the first week of recovery for the sick Uchiha was rough. For someone as strong as him to be as weak as he had become was a shame, the medic had to admit to herself. In all her life she viewed Itachi as being extremely powerful, and now as she watched him succumb to the drug's side effects, she couldn't believe just how, well, shitty he looked, for lack of a better word. He was also constantly nauseous. More often than not he threw up each meal he managed to eat, and eventually his appetite was gone. She gave him more drugs to help with the nausea, but his appetite was still shot. The man was always cold, too. Even though he tried not to complain, she noted him shivering the second day into treatment and chastised him for not saying anything to her. His ego was bigger than she anticipated at times. She didn't understand why he'd want to be in any more discomfort.

Regularly she checked his vitals and delved within his person to see if the drug was effecting his system in a harmful manner rather than helpful. With nothing to do in her downtime at the clinic, she often sat with Itachi and chatted with him, trying to keep up his moral. At night when alone she would reminisce with him about Konoha, and he'd sometimes share his own stories with her. Now that he had won her over to his side, he wasn't as chatty. His poor state didn't help in that regard. Nevertheless, he was still willing to converse. She knew it was currently a strain with his crappy condition, but she figured he might want some company to get his mind off his weakened state. Keeping the subjects light, she didn't want to pry, nor stir up any odd thoughts of her own about him. They also spoke about Hakumei and their plans once Itachi was feeling better.

It was the end of the first week, and they currently sat together. Sakura was stuffing her face with food while Itachi picked at his own, trying to force himself to get nourishment into his body that wasn't being sent straight into his bloodstream by the IV line. Finally he was starting to feel a little better and his nausea was ebbing enough without medication to allow him to keep down more food. Sakura was sharing stories of her genin days with Kakashi, and Itachi his own time in ANBU with the Copy-nin. When the stories finished and silence ensued, Itachi brought up a topic she had wanted to avoid but knew needed to be addressed.

"I think we should leave soon," he admitted, and Sakura's mood sobered. Swallowing, she sighed and her posture slumped. He was right, but she was hesitant to leave Hougyoku with Itachi still as weak as he was and because of sentiment. There was a slim chance that something could go wrong with the medication and he could relapse. If that happened and they were attacked by multiple squads they'd be in a lot of trouble. Still, she couldn't stand the thought of her friends suffering because of her. He continued when she hesitated to speak.

"I know what you're thinking, but we can't stay here. These people are in danger, Sakura-san. _We're _in danger. Staying here... we're sitting ducks. There's a chance they already know were here." The woman widened her eyes and hastily looked back his way, not wanting to believe that. But again he was right. With her trip into Tenshu she had been careful, but careful didn't always cut it. If indeed Hakumei knew and were planning to ransack the village, she and Itachi wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe. She wasn't about to create havoc and tell them, either, not without knowing for sure. If she could leave Hougyoku in secrecy and peace rather than on bad, troubling terms, she'd rather face the pain of having to leave without saying goodbye than leave with panic in her wake.

"I know," she finally muttered out, obviously heartbroken. Her first home had already been destroyed; she didn't want her second to meet the same fate. For a moment she wondered how Itachi felt that fateful night, having to say goodbye to his home after having killed his brethren and her heart wrenched for the man. If he managed to do that, then she could certainly manage to do this. "I know," she echoed, her voice louder and more firm. "Where are we going to stay? We can't sleep out in the cold each night, not when you're in this state. I'm not the richest person in the world, though," she admitted with pursed lips. Itachi didn't seem stressed.

"Don't worry about money. I've got plenty. There are also places we can stay if we can't find any establishments." Sakura had to remember that during his time with Akatsuki Itachi had extensively traveled the lands and knew them well. He also probably saved up a bunch of money, or simply knew of stashes that had been abandoned after the war. That put her at ease. Yes she was a shinobi and could handle rough conditions, but hey, she'd bet most everyone would prefer to have pluming and hot, running water, and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow Itachi to stay cold and uncomfortable during his recovery. His rehabilitation was the utmost priority. The woman hoped that he had someplace good in mind to go for the first weeks away. He seemed to read her thoughts again. "For now we'll go to where I've been living as of late. It's not too far from where the waterfall is, but don't worry, it's a secure location." He said it in such a way that she didn't second guess his choice.

"Well, okay then. You're still too weak to go now, though. It's just still too soon. I think the earliest would be, like, at least another five days. You're progressing well and it seems the worst of it is over, but straining yourself might be potentially fatal. We can't risk that." Itachi didn't argue with her though she knew he wanted to. A few more days would have to pass. Sakura would be damned if all her hard work went to waste, and he didn't want to squander her work, either. She risked a lot for him, and he wanted to show her that he was thankful for her time and energy. Putting himself back into his previous state wouldn't be a good way to repay her. He was ready to be rid of this disease for good. "I'll make a point of setting up perimeters around the village just in case. And, I have some things I've gotta do before we go, anyway." He studied her at those words.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sakura gave him a look that was almost exasperating. It was like he could read her mind sometimes.

"It's Yanagi-sama. I can't leave without explaining some things to him. I'll wait until we leave, though. I'm not going to tell him right away." She sighed deeply and smiled. "I can't just leave without saying good-bye to him. I can't. He's done too much for me and that would be like spit in his face." It was hard to tell how he felt on the matter by his expression. Even Itachi got to see Hiruzen before he left Konoha. Sakura deserved that much for all she was doing, didn't she?

"What if you tell him and he reacts poorly?" Sakura pursed her lips. She had thought of that. Yanagi was only human, after all.

"I… I at least want to see him. One last time. I'll leave him a letter." Telling him face to face would sit better with the woman, but it was true that the old man might sway Sakura's will. Things could be said that shouldn't be. The village could be in an uproar of angst towards her. She didn't want that. He nodded his head in agreement, though, apparently more pleased with this method.

"Understood, Sakura-san."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura left when Yanagi got to the clinic. She welcomed and thanked him before taking off. True to her word, she took much of the morning to circle about Hougyoku, setting up traps and other similar perimeter jutsu. Connected to her own chakra, she'd be able to feel if anyone came past the invisible line if they too were using chakra. It was a very nostalgic task, and she recalled many previous missions in which she and Team 7 did these very strategic measures. When she finally returned home she was a little taxed but it felt good to have gotten out and stretch her legs. The last week with Itachi saw little action for her limbs other than sitting aside him or standing over him at his bed.<p>

Kinshou greeted her with a mewl and rather than be glad at the sight of him she felt sad. Her impending departure from the village meant she'd more than likely never see the cat again. He was her buddy, her source of entertainment and she had grown extremely fond of him. The cat briskly walked over and started to rub against her legs and cried out, as if questioning why she had been absent so much during the week.

"Sorry, Love," she said, crouching over to scratch at his ears. Almost instantly he began to purr like a motor coming to life. He eventually walked over to a large bowl that housed his food and was currently empty save but a few little kernels. She filled it up for him and then proceeded to walk about her little home. It wasn't much, but for the past two years it had been _hers._ After long days of work it was her safe haven to relax. There were no screaming children here. No frantic wives and battered husbands, or harsh scents or perpetual beeps. It was hers, down to the small details. She collected a mix of furniture and painted the walls to her liking. Knick-knacks adorned her tables and shelves and she let her eyes roam over the little possessions she had acquired.

She was going to miss the place terribly. Sakura wished that she could take all her things with her, but that was out of the question. Only certain necessities would be accompanying her and Itachi. In his condition she didn't expect him to carry anything of hers anyway. If push came to shove and she desperately needed something she could sneak back and retrieve it. Not wanting to allow herself that option for safety purposes, though, she would make a point of thoroughly going through her possessions before leaving. Luckily she had a few storage scrolls in her possession, but she didn't want to fill those with useless junk. Walking into her bedroom and going to her wardrobe, she looked through all of her clothes she had acquired during her stay.

"What a shame," she moaned as she fingered over the nice silk of a festive kimono she owned. Definitely something that would have to stay behind. Tucked away in the drawers of her dresser she found items she had not worn in some time. Clothes she wore when she was roaming the lands, when she was still a shinobi of true caliber. Clutching the fabric in her fingers, she schooled her expression. She was still a shinobi of caliber. She was still strong, still able. These clothes would be worn with pride and confidence. She would make Itachi proud to have her as his partner. Doubting herself wouldn't help. Lingering on materialistic items would only get in her way. But it was too hard not to stare at her things with regret. Her life for the past two years had been there in the village, not out in the wilds fighting and killing and surviving. She had been happy with her civilian role. It was a good life.

But it was a lie of a life.

That little voice in her head made her pause. Sitting down on her bed she sighed heavily. This past fortnight had been rough, had been troubling and dangerous and exhausting and emotional, but it dawned on her, that for the first time in a long time she actual felt _alive._ Running for miles on end to enemy hideouts. Learning about the secrets of her homeland. Stealing medicine to heal a former fugitive turned alley. It all made her blood course. She felt like she had accomplished more in the past two weeks than in the past two years, and the thought made her laugh harshly at that truth. She was a shinobi, not a civilian. While it was nice to take a break and make new friends and family, it wasn't who she was. Of course she wanted peace. Of course she didn't want war again. But she missed being around other ninja. Other people like her that didn't feign at the sight of her jutsu, at her strength, but marveled and matched it with their own jutsu. She missed sparring. She missed the thrill of throwing punches with the full strength of her prowess. She missed being Tsunade's Legacy. She missed Konohagakure.

Though she didn't want to admit it, thoughts of the coming plights didn't only worry her, they excited her, too. She wondered what Itachi felt about it? Did he miss the same things she did? She recalled him telling her during his tale of the truth of the massacre that the great ninja war during his youth made him loath violence and turned him into a pacifist. It contradicted his extreme strength and skills, and she had to truly wonder if that was all true. She knew he did all of it to protect Konoha and Sasuke. But even if it were true, didn't he too miss his comrades at least? Miss his beloved homeland and all the things she too longed for? Enjoy at least some aspects of his upbringing? Sakura couldn't help but believe that he did, if only a little.

Standing up once more, she fished out her old, heavy backpack from the bottom of her closet and began the chore of deciding what she would and would not take with her on this new journey to come.

* * *

><p>The days continued to pass with promise and no signs of threat. Itachi grew stronger and stronger. His appetite got better, his nausea all but gone, and he could eat a full meal, without rejecting it, three times a day. No longer was he constantly cold, too. He even started to get out of bed and began walking around the clinic the day after he reminded Sakura they needed to depart. The clinic workers were extremely pleased and Sakura gave her own encouragement to the man. Sometimes that blank façade of his would crack and a smile would pull at those lips. They were beating this sickness.<p>

Those appointed five more days were up. It was the night of the fifth and once again Sakura and Itachi shared their dinner at the clinic. Once again they were alone, the other workers gone home for the day. Sakura counted themselves lucky that Itachi was the only patient that stayed at the clinic overnight these days. It allowed them to talk freely without fear of raising suspicion.

"So we're going to leave tomorrow morning?" Itachi asked the medic as he stirred his fried rice, letting more sauce blend into the mix. Sakura nodded her head as she finished chewing her own mouthful of rice and egg and veggies.

"Yes. Before sunrise you'll leave and wait at my house for me." She explained to him how to get there, and he confirmed that he understood the directions. "I'll greet Yanagi and explain to him all is well. Leave him the note on his desk as planned. Then, return to my house, change and go." It was straight forward and their best bet to silently slip away from Hougyoku without stress. "I've already taken the rest of the medicine back to my house, and other vitamins and supplements to help with your rehabilitation. Everything's set." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, and Itachi could understand why.

"This is for the best, Sakura-san. I know it'll be hard, but your friends will be safe." They both knew that wasn't for certain, but she appreciated his reassuring words. Pursing her lips, she nodded.

"I know… It has to be done. I just hope they understand."

"They will, Sakura-san… They will."

* * *

><p>Sakura woke to the sound of the alarm she set for herself. Rather than be drowsy she felt wide awake once her eyes shot open. This was it. She'd be gone soon on a new path with Uchiha Itachi. She almost laughed at the thought. Had someone told her all these things would happen not a month ago she would have laughed in their faces. But, it was all true. She woke the man immediately, and he too seemed wide awake. It made her wonder if he even slept at all. She gave him a simple outfit to wear that would suit their needs on their trip to his current hideaway. A medical gown wasn't going to cut it. His morning dose of drugs wasn't due for another hour so she waited on that. She urged him to eat something and take his supplements instead before heading out to the chill morning. Summer was beginning to come to an end. It was only going to start getting colder now that September was coming to an end. Catching a cold or fever wouldn't be a good thing for the man.<p>

"All right… Yanagi-sama always come in early so you shouldn't have to wait long. Try and eat some more when you get to my house. Take whatever." Itachi nodded in understanding and thanked the woman. She waved a dismissive hand. "Go now and don't be seen. I left my home unlocked for you. I'll see you soon." With those words Itachi left. Sakura sighed and looked about the clinic. She wondered if she'd ever see it again. Rummaging through the stock, she took a few extra things she figured would be helpful for their journeys to come and stashed it into a small bag she could take with her in her backpack later. Before Yanagi got to the clinic she tucked a note to him on his desk that wasn't blatantly noticeable at first, but he'd see it after she was gone, and probably after he realized that Itachi was missing.

About fifteen minutes after the sun's rays finally peeked over the mountains and bathed the valley below, Yanagi entered the clinic. He wore a little smile and huffed gently as he removed his coat to hang on a hook on the wall. Just as he finished, Sakura exited Itachi's room and gently closed the door, as if the patient were still inside.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura-sama," he greeted the woman. Smiling at the man, she felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. It tore at her the most to have to leave without really getting to say goodbye to the man in person.

"Hello, Yanagi-sama," she greeted. "Itachi just fell asleep. I gave him his morning dose a little early so you can focus on your herbs today." The last few days saw him drying out the things in anticipation to grind.

"Ah, excellent. I'll leave him be then," he responded, and Sakura felt relief at those words. "You go home now. I'll take care of things here until the others come." The woman thanked him and gathered her things, forcing herself not to tear up. Forcing herself not to break down and tell Yanagi that she may never see him again. That she was leaving Hougyoku to save the lands from tyranny. She had to believe that one day, when things were peaceful and threats vanquished, she'd return and see the old doctor once more. That helped steady her resolve.

"All right, Yanagi-sama. I'll see you later." He turned her way and smiled, and Sakura almost lost all her will and ran to him. A sudden image of Itachi made her refrain from rushing to the old man. She had to be strong. She had to do this.

"Bye bye, Sakura-sama."

_Goodbye, dear friend…_

* * *

><p>When Sakura reached her home she walked in to find Itachi sitting on her couch, Kinshou on his lap. The man was scratching at the feline's ears with one hand and eating a protein bar with the other. Another wrapper was already sitting empty on the table in front of him. The image lightened Sakura's mood after having just torn herself from the clinic.<p>

"Your cat likes me," he said to her with a small grin and the woman couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Shaking her head, she shut the door behind her.

"I can see that."

"Did he suspect anything?" Itachi inquired of Yanagi. Sakura shook her head.

"No. He didn't."

"Good." She walked over to the pair and took out a vial of the drugs with a syringe from her bag. Rolling up his sleeve to administer his morning dose, the man sat silently through the ordeal. She was glad he took her advice and got more food into his system. She got herself her own bar and hastily opened it and took a bite.

"Sit tight. I'll be ready to go shortly." Itachi did just that as Sakura went back into her bedroom stripped. With a washcloth she wiped at her face and arms to make up for the lack of showering. They didn't have time for that. She didn't want to don her shinobi apparel right away, so she fitted herself into something practical for their journey. It would be wise for them to remain low-key. With her things already packed, she stuffed the little bag of extra medical items into her backpack and returned to the front room. "Okay, ready." Itachi pried the cat away from him, who cried in protest.

"I only just met him and I think I'll even miss him," he admitted, and Sakura grinned, but her sadness at leaving the cat behind returned. She approached the fat feline and hoisted him up into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you, you little turd," she admitted to the cat as she squeezed him. "I'm going to miss everyone. I wish I could take you with us, but I can't." She set him back down and he cried up to her as if asking 'why not?' "Don't worry, Ojiisan will take good care of you," she told him, referring to Yangi. Tears threatening to spill, and this time she couldn't stop them. It surprised her when a gentle hand gripped at her shoulder. She turned to look at Itachi who watched her with sympathy in his eyes, again at ends with her usual image of him.

"Come on..." The longer they stayed the harder it'd be to say goodbye. Reaching up to quickly wipe away the salty tears, she nodded, not wanting to speak. She took one last, longing look at her home and Kinshou before shutting the door. The sound of the wood hitting the frame resonated deeply within her. They slipped around back so as to not be seen in the morning light.

"This way." Sakura lead them on the path that she took to get through the village stealthily when she left to visit the waterfall. She went slowly to as not strain Itachi, but he showed good progress and his movements were fluid and sure, as if he were already completely healed. She knew that that was too good to be true and even before leaving that morning she had made a point of telling the man not to push himself past his limits. Eventually they made their way beneath the cover of the trees to the edge of the village. As she passed over the chakra traps she set up she made the seal to release them, and one by one, a chain reaction set off and they began to disappear. There was no point in keeping them up. They only responded to her chakra and now that she was leaving she'd be too far away to feel for them.

As they darted up a slopping hill, the tree line ended for the time being. Both shinobi paused to look one last time upon the village, cast gloriously in the morning sun, and bore that imagine into their minds. Hougyoku held a special place in both their hearts, now, not just Sakura's. It marked a place of new beginnings and revelations. Happiness and suffering. Sakura prayed that the village would be safer without them there. Prayed that Hakumei would leave the innocent villagers be. Prayed that they'd never learn of the group, that they'd continue to live their lives peacefully and blissfully ignorant.

"Well," Sakura spoke, breaking the silence, "there's no looking back, now." Turning to Itachi, she gave a weak smile to the man and tightened the straps of her pack. He motioned with his head for her to follow him before he took off. Sakura brought her fingers to her mouth, kissed them, and then pointed them to the village.

"Goodbye, Hougyoku."

She headed towards the newest chapter of her life, unsure of what to expect, unsure of the hardships ahead, but prepared to face them all head-on with the Will of Fire that still blazed passionately within her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Sakura and Itachi have finally left the refuge of Hougyoku. How will being away treat them? Will Itachi continue to recover, or fall ill once more despite the drugs and his progress?

Keep reading to find out!~

Another update, yay! So excited to get them out into the world together. I know you guys are, too! c: finally caught up with the manga now, too!

Thank you all so much for the support and kind words, for the faves, follows and watches! Still can't believe how popular Turgid has become. I never anticipated it to be this liked.


	10. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> I've been asked a few times if I have any healthcare/medical knowledge, or if I'm just winging all of this really well, lol. To answer that question, yes, I do have some. I am a pre-nursing student, waiting on news if I get start to a two year, ADN program come February. Most of the stuff I write about I already know, but since I'm not an RN student (or an RN) just yet, there are a few things I have to research about to make Sakura's character and Itachi's illness more authentic. I've already taken all my prerequisite courses, and my sibling is an RN, so I know a little knowledge having talked with them about their time at work in the ICU over the past eight years. Just wanted to clarify~ c:

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Arrival<p>

Sakura checked the watch wrapped about her wrist. They were making good timing considering Itachi's afflictions. He showed little signs of strain other than their impaired speed. The chill morning broke into a warmer afternoon and Sakura was glad for it. They had made it to Kahan quickly enough, reaching the city in a little under two hours. Before entering into the city they altered their appearances with henge, not wanting to take any chances. Now they both looked like a pair of hikers following along the Yojin, spending the nice day out and about. They took the opportunity to walk leisurely, though briskly, on the river's banks. Sakura reminded her companion again that pushing himself wouldn't work in their favor and he complied, although begrudgingly. The day was so nice though, and the scene of the Yojin snaking through the grassy plains pleasant, that as the minutes wore on he seemed to enjoy himself more, the tense line of his back slowly releasing as he relaxed.

Just like during her previous trip they came upon the beginnings of the same forest. Once under the coverage they released their henges to conserve chakra and picked up a quicker pace. This was the monotonous part yet again, and for miles they jogged, sprinted, walked, and jogged some more. The light of the sun slowly ebbed until it was no more. Itachi had worked up a small sheen of sweat by the time the shrine finally came into view. She bade them to stop to replenish themselves once there. It was time for another dose of medication, as well. After administering it, she handed him food and water before partaking of anything herself. Itachi didn't need cajoling. As he chewed, he looked up and through the foliage to the shrine beyond, and Sakura followed his gaze. Moonlight cast its shine upon the old, but well cared for, site. A few monks were out and about, attending to their nighttime duties before bed. It was a picturesque image and an enjoyable quiet surrounded them as they ate.

They started back up shortly after their reprieve when Sakura checked her watch once more and head south towards Yoen. Flashes of her fight came back to her from those days ago. She had to wonder if the bodies were ever found by Hakumei. Surely by now they would have realized one of their scouting squads were missing. Did they know it was her? Did Hakumei finally get their confirmation that Haruno Sakura was indeed in these lands? The woman couldn't be sure, but she wouldn't underestimate Hakumei. That would prove to be a fatal mistake.

The lights of Yoen eventually twinkled their way through the trees, revealing its location to the pair. Itachi had wanted to go around the city, but when Sakura mentioned that she was hungry for something other than water and protein bars, he couldn't deny that he too was craving something a little more substantial. He was also more tired than he cared to admit, and he didn't, not wanting to worry Sakura any more than needed. She was already watching him like a hawk. The opportunity would be good to rest his limbs before their last stretch to his temporary home. Again they altered their appearances. It was even more crucial for them to do so in Yoen where Sakura had been recognized and followed.

They wandered the streets, looking for something to satisfy their cravings. Sakura explained to him how during her previous visit there had been a festival of sorts going on. All of the décor was now gone. Itachi told her briefly about his own first trip to the city. There had been no parties, but his experience was enjoyable. Despite the fight that had occurred outside of Yoen, Sakura still found she rather liked the town. It was a clean and quaint, but the threat of enemies loomed in her mind. They couldn't stay for long, disguised or not. Sakura spotted a small booth that sold tempura. Her eyes, now the color of honey instead of bright jade, lit up like a kid in a candy shop and she hastily made her way over. Itachi wore a slightly amused face as he followed in the woman's wake. He had to admit that the smell of fried food items wafting over to him made his stomach groan in longing. Welcomed by a kind woman, the two sat down at the counter atop stools whose seats were well worn by previous customers and ordered their meals. Within a reasonable time they were stuffing their faces. Sakura made a noise of satisfaction as she chewed a mouthful of rice and panko breaded deep-fried fish and veggies.

"I'm glad you like it," the middle aged woman responded with a chuckle and Sakura grinned after swallowing.

"Oh my gosh… this is so good." If Yoen wasn't too far away from Itachi's hideaway, Sakura was seriously considering trips into the city just to come and eat at this woman's booth. Even Itachi seemed to enjoy his own meal. He didn't say anything, but he seemed to savor it by the way he slowly chewed each mouthful. Sakura didn't think he'd oblige to a tempura run now and then in the future.

"I don't recognize you two. Are you new to Yoen?" the woman asked as she did a few random things behind the counter. Though she seemed innocent enough, they couldn't give anything away. To her surprise, Itachi spoke up to answer the woman.

"Yes we are," he started to say, and Sakura glanced at him as casually as she could. "We're passing through on our way to Tenshu." The woman's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Ooh, are you students?" she inquired further.

"We are," he affirmed. Sakura couldn't be sure if he was simply rolling with her assumption or if this was part of his cover and the woman guessed right. It made sense, though. They looked young with their henges, and most young people traveling from parts like these to get up towards Tenshu were generally going there for school. The woman asked about their studies and Itachi continued the lie, saying that Sakura was going for medicine and he for literature and history. That fit him well, she couldn't help but muse. He was a well-read man and had a head for remembering dates and events she had come to find out during their talks at the clinic. As they exchanged in conversation, Sakura took the opportunity to stuff more tempura into her mouth, confident in Itachi to keep their secrets safe. She almost choked on her food at the woman's latest question.

"So, are you two a couple?" There was a little gleam in those eyes, as if young love was something she really enjoyed witnessing. Clearing her throat, Sakura chuckled and answered this time.

"Haha, nooo... We're actually cousins." The vendor's eagerness faltered, as if disappointed by this knowledge. But, the two in their altered visages did look similar enough to pass as family. Sakura's honey eyes and Itachi's hazel, both with dirty blond hair and lightly sun kissed skin along with similar facial features hinted at a more than probable sharing of bloodlines. This they had agreed on before entering should anyone end up asking them who they were. Sakura found it hard to believe that the woman didn't notice this. They also had showed no signs of being intimate towards one another.

"Ah, oh, well at least you have family to turn to during your time in the big city," she offered with a smile, and the pair indulged the woman that by agreeing with her. They finished their meal with a little more small talk and paid for their food. The woman bade them a goodnight and told them to come back and say hello should they pass through Yoen on their way back home once school was done or during holidays. Sakura didn't hesitate to make that promise. She'd come back tomorrow if possible and was tempted to take another order to go but refrained. The pair continued on through Yoen, their bellies full and limbs rested, and the slow pace of their walk was welcome after such a meal. Running with a freshly full stomach wasn't a pleasant idea. By the time they exited the city their stomachs were settled. With their disguises they hadn't drawn attention to themselves. Neither felt anything was off as they made their way back into the cover of the trees. Releasing their transformation jutsus their trip continued onward towards Sanka.

They avoided the next city as if it bore a deadly plague. Sakura's hackles rose just as they did the first time she entered into the city's presence. Rather than veer east as she had done to reach the waterfall they continued south. Itachi explained that it wasn't much farther. Sakura noted his pace had slowed down considerably and she suggested that they take it easy for the remainder of the trip. Even she was tired. She could only imagine that Itachi was utterly spent. He agreed to run for another few miles to get them out of Sanka's perimeters, and then eventually slowed down to a walk. His breathing was a little labored. She had to wonder if he was straining to keep it from sounding worse than it was. Trying not to worry herself too much, she hoped they'd reach their new home quickly for the sick man's sake.

* * *

><p>As they continued southward the trees around then started to thin out slowly by surely. Eventually open fields, bathed in moonlight, revealed themselves. It was farmland, Sakura recognized, leagues of it. Her nose detected the smells of crops growing. It reminded her of Hougyoku. In the darkness she could see plots of silver amongst the expanse; rice patties that reflected the shimmering, pale light. Little dots of lantern or electrical light scattered the lands, marking homesteads. It was a pretty sight, even without the brightness of day to reveal every detail. Itachi motioned for her to continue when she had paused to appreciate the view.<p>

"Do you live here?" she asked the man.

"No. These farmlands sound a town - Kurumu. Beyond that there's an old complex that Akastuki built, hiding in the outskirts at the base of the hills there." He pointed to a range of small mountains in the distance. If she had to guess it was another few miles away. That put a bit more pep in her step; they were almost there. Still, she had to wonder about said complex.

"This far north?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"This this proved a useful location to lay low at times. Remember, the boarders of the Land of Earth isn't too far away from these lands. Perhaps a week's run. But most Iwa shinobi didn't bother coming this far north considering the rest of the shinobi world was to the south of them, not north, so Akatsuki took advantage of that. I'd never been to this location before but I remembered hearing about it. It wasn't too hard for me to find. Some genjutsu traps were set up to deter civilians and shinobi alike, but I could see through them." Sakura didn't find that hard to believe. "It needed some renovating, but it has running water and electricity, and I acquired a few generators. We'll just have to get fuel to keep them running. The town sells a lot of commodities, so we'll be fine."

By his words it sounded well enough. She'd have to just wait and see if it was too good to be true. Continuing through the farmlands they kept to the shadows. Being stealthy would have to continue until they reached the complex. Weaving their way closer to Kurumu took a little less than an hour. Kurumu was asleep for the night. When Sakura checked her watch it was almost two in the morning. In another few hours the early birds would rouse to greet the new day. Sakura was excited to return to the town to see what they offered, but for now they made their way as quickly and quietly through as they could through the buildings and she only caught sight of a few storefronts. For being surrounded by farmland they were more merchant oriented than Hougyoku. It would be nice not to have to travel far to shop.

Leaving Kurumu behind them they made for the foothills. A few trees began to dot the grassy field they walked through and continued to grow in number and they were surrounded by forest again. It didn't look like many people came this way, which Sakura was grateful for, and the only signs of life were those of wildlife. Itachi's pace quickened now that the end of their journey was near. He walked with purposeful strides and Sakura followed behind him, eyes peeled for their destination. After a few minutes it occurred to her that Itachi had probably set up his own genjutsu traps. While she was a skilled seeing through genjutsu she didn't think she'd see through ones created by the Uchiha genius himself.

Just when she was starting to think this was taking longer than she originally anticipated Itachi came to a stop. There was a clearing within the trees that created a decent sized meadow. The moon shone down, illuminating the tall grass, but there was nothing else to be seen. Why had they stopped? Itachi then brought up his hands and made a seal. As he did, she felt the tingle of chakra on the air and it made her hair stand on end. The scene of the peaceful glade started to falter, and suddenly a veil lifted and they were standing before a structure. A tall wall wrought from grey brick encompassed most of her view thus far. Ivy and moss climbed up its rough surface in many places. She saw no entrance on this wall to pass through. Itachi beckoned her to follow him, and he bounded up with a burst of chakra to the top of the protective wall. Perhaps there simply was no gate? She guessed the wall to be about twenty-five feet high or so, but in her fatigued state it felt like it were triple that. With a little grunt she launched herself up there and landed beside Itachi.

Before jumping down she looked down from her perch to see what was below. It was indeed a small complex. Unlike the brick wall it was built from light colored stone and wood, the roof shingled with dark, blue gray tiles (if the moonlight didn't lie), which gave it a more atheistic appeal. She spotted a good number of little chimneys popping up out from the angled roof. There was indeed a gate, a large iron thing, but it was on the opposing wall and looked like it had not moved in a while since ivy was beginning to crawl its way onto it. It was also barred shut in such a way it looked like a pain to open. Jumping up over the wall now seemed much easier and quicker. The complex was built so it was tucked close to one of the walls, and there was an open area of grass and dirt because of this. She saw wooden posts driven upright into the ground, and if she wasn't mistaken, moonlight glinted off some shuriken and kunai still lodged into the wood. Three of them stood in a row and she was reminded of the bell test Kakashi gave Team 7 and how Naruto was tied to a similar sized post himself all those years ago. She couldn't help her lips be tugged into a small smile at that memory.

Itachi leaped down and Sakura followed after taking in the scene with a sweep of her eyes. There was a door on the side of the building that Itachi approached. Right outside it sat a good sized generator. It was currently off. Before going inside he inspected the thing. It had run out of fuel, the guage reading empty. A can with an ample amount of liquid energy inside sat beside the thing, so the man filled up the tank. Itachi went to grab the cord to start it, but Sakura stopped him.

"Let me," she objected. Dark eyes swept up to meet hers, making her hesitate but she didn't shrink away from him. Sakura thought he was going to protest but he stepped aside, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Shoving aside the odd sensation the moment gave her, she grabbed the metal handle tied to the end of the cord. The cold of the thing seeped into her palm. With two, swift pulls, the thing came to life. The sound both startled and yet comforted her. She wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower. Without a generator to fuel the heater, her shower would have been cold and not at all pleasant. Thoughts of such a tragedy made her shiver. With their power source running, Itachi turned to the door, and rather than use a key, he opened it with chakra.

"We'll add yours to it tomorrow, otherwise you won't be able to open the door without me," he mentioned as he let the door swing open. Sakura couldn't help but think that she'd be able to open it, alright, chakra key or not, but the door would be a permanent, gaping hole in the side of his home. The vision made her grin.

Entering into the home they were cast in darkness at first. By the way her boot heels clacked against the floor she deduced that they were currently standing on concrete, which slightly puzzled her. The smell of stagnant air was accompanied by an aroma of what she decided was masculine, something heady and pleasant as it wafted into her nostrils. It made her want to inhale more deeply. She also detected the unmistakable scent of steel cleaner. That was a smell she'd never forget. It lingered on the air just faintly, but it was so unique she put a finger on it instantaneously. It was already a lot warmer inside than out even with the concrete flooring below. The building must have been insulated well, and she was thankful for that. It wouldn't take much to keep the complex warm once autumn and winter came around should they still be here after the seasons changed. After a small _click_ sounded out that was a surely a switch Itachi hit, light began to spring to life to reveal the interior.

"Well, this is home," Itachi announced, and Sakura's eyes roamed what she could see so far. They were standing in the back entrance to the complex. It looked more like a mud room what with the drain in the middle and a hose off to the side, currently coiled up. It explained the odd presence of concrete beneath them. Across from them was a hallway that ran perpendicular to the room, so she still didn't see much save for another wall through the open passage from the mud room. After removing their shoes, Sakura noticing another pair of sandals already there, they stepped up a small ledge and onto hardwood floors. Itachi proceeded to show her around. She could tell he was exhausted, but she didn't want to nag him so much about not doing things and make him annoyed at her, so she held her tongue and indulged him. He kept the tour short, though. The man showed her the kitchen, the bathroom, and the bedrooms. The rest he figured could wait until later. The whole complex wasn't completely outfitted, but it was good enough for her. She knew she wasn't signing up to live in luxury. As long as they had a roof over their head and a bed to sleep in, some hot water and most of all, security, she'd be happy. They had all that. At the bedrooms, he pointed out the room he was using, and then went to another room that was across the hall from his.

"These are the most furnished rooms in the complex, so while we're here, this will be your room, Sakura-san. It's not much, but... it'll have to do." He opened the door and reached for the switch inside. An overhead light turned on and revealed a rather well fitted room. There was a large bed, a little desk and chair, a shelf for books (with some already occupying it), a nightstand, a dresser with a mirror and also a plush, charcoal grey rug with a swirling pattern of blues and white, laid out on the floor. Hell, there was even a small fireplace! It was much more than she anticipated after seeing the rest of the complex and she wondered if it was already like this when Itachi arrived, or if he had put this together himself. She was too tired to ask him, and she had a feeling he might not want to answer the question if it were the later. The idea of him putting this together possibly with her in mind was too at odds with her image of him. Still, if that was the case, she had to give him kudos.

"Wow. It's really nice," she admitted. "Akatsuki knew how to lay low, didn't they?" Itachi wore a tired grin at that comment as Sakura chuckled at herself.

"I suppose they did... You can add a chakra lock to your bedroom if you want. I won't go in there without your permission, obviously, but if it gives you a little more peace of mind, then go ahead." Sakura had a strong feeling that he either had his own room chakra locked, or planned to do it soon. Thanking him for the offer, she'd probably take him up on it. Again she admired the room once more. When she finally glanced back at the man, she saw that his eyes were closed and he was leaning heavily against the doorframe. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Come on," she voice out, and his eyes flashed open, realizing he was caught. "You need to sleep. I know you're exhausted. I'm surprised you did so well to be honest. You've come a long way in such a short time." The man inclined his head and pushed off from the wall, making for his own room. He was in need of a good bathing, but that could wait til tomorrow. All the energy he had left seemed to be spent when he finally sat down on his bed. His room was similar to hers in how it was outfitted, but his looked more lived in. Her room contained no possessions, but in there she saw more items around the room that belonged to Itachi. She retrieved another dose of medication for him and administered it. After, she had him lay down and then delved into his lungs and intestine, checking to see if anything was off due to the trip. Nothing seemed amiss thankfully, nor did the rest of his body as she gave it a quick checkup.

"Well, in another couple of weeks you should be completely healed, Itachi-san," Sakura commented to the man as she leaned back and stopped her chakra flow. The man reopened his eyes that he had shut during the exam and he seemed to sigh at that, relieved. With strength she didn't think he had left, he sat himself up. Catching her eyes again, his own bore into hers.

"Thank you for coming here with me, Sakura-san. I couldn't do this without you." By 'this', she knew he meant more than simply healing him. That alone was a feat he didn't think he'd be rid of for many more years to come before discovering Sakura. He had faith in her skills and persistence and they paid off in the end. Now that he was almost as healthy as he wanted to be they could focus on Hakumei and finding more resisting shinobi to join forces with. Again, something he'd need the kunoichi for. Said woman smiled at him.

"There's no need to thank me, Itachi-san. I'm glad I can help you feel like yourself again. It's the least I can do for all you've done in your life. For all you did for Konoha." The man watched her in such a manner after those words that Sakura thought he looked taken aback. She supposed not many people ever said something like that to him before concerning the way in which he offered his duties to his village in the shadows as a criminal. Perhaps the only people who had had been the Third and Jiraiya-sama. Now that she knew the truth of the massacre the more Sakura found herself sympathizing for the man, something she never imagined herself doing. But the truth remained that Itachi had probably done more for Konoha than she had, or most shinobi of the village had, even if everyone had thought he wanted its destruction rather than its safety.

"Get some sleep," she gently ordered him, unable to have those dark eyes on her like that anymore. "I'm going to take a shower and get to bed myself, but let me know if you need anything, even if you've gotta wake me up." The man acknowledged her offer with an 'alright', and Sakura left the room, shutting the door behind her. Longing for her aforementioned bathing, she went right to the bathroom and quickly stripped down. As the shower head sprug to life, the water that poured out grew hot after some patience and she sighed in relief then stepped in. Before leaving Hougyoku she had packed herself a few toiletries, including a bar of soap. Thankful that she did, she lathered herself up, washing away sweat and dust from the trip, along with the stress and fears the journey had given her. She didn't want to waste water or fuel for the generator, so she kept her shower short even though she felt like she could stand there for hours.

Feeling better, but still extremely tired, she threw on some clothes and towel dried her hair. Her feet padded against the hardwood as she shuffled out of the bathroom and went down the hall to the room that was now hers. The thin line of light that had remained about the edges of the door to Itachi's room when she left was now gone and she didn't hear any movement coming from inside. She was pleased that he didn't try and keep himself up. He needed, and deserved, lots of sleep. Entering into her room, she quietly shut the door and dropped her bag in the middle of the room, too tired to care when a few things fell out. Sakura threw her damp towel over the back of the chair to dry, switched off the light and then fell into her bed.

It was more blissfully plush than anticipated, with just the right amount of firmness, and she couldn't help the moan of satisfaction that rumbled in the back of her throat. Even her bed back home wasn't as comfortable as this one! Briefly she wondered which former Akatsuki member might've slept in that very bed, or if Itachi recently purchased it. Too fatigued to work herself into a huff over such possibilities, she shoved those troubling thoughts aside. Running her hands over the soft comforter the color of pale winter skies, she pulled back the duvet to reveal clean white sheets and crawled beneath them. Making herself comfortable, her thoughts ran over the day's travels as she laid there, letting the reality of the situation sink in.

They had made it to the complex, covered leagues and leagues of terrain, and nothing went amiss. Sakura couldn't help but admit she was a little shocked; she was glad nothing went wrong but she had expected at least one bad thing to happen. It was hard to say if it were a good or bad sign. Either their journey laid down the path to more good luck ahead, or because they got through this first ordeal without fault, a lot of trouble was on its way. She wasn't as naïve to put too much faith in the first hypothesis. Though she didn't want it, hardship was bound to be weaved into the trials to come. At least she had Itachi to face them with, and she had the feeling that he felt the same with her. They wouldn't have to shoulder this on their own, but could do so together, and eventually, if luck did shine on them, the weight would be divided further once they tracked down more resistors.

Now that the stress of the move was behind them, and Itachi's health was advancing, Sakura had good things to dwell on and to drift off into blissful slumber with.

* * *

><p>Slowly he felt himself be drawn into consciousness. It was a pleasant sensation, to say the least. During his life he had grown accustomed to waking suddenly, and many times in the presence of danger. Itachi couldn't deny the luxury of waking on his own body's terms. His eyes opened to a bar of light flooding in through the window across the room. Dark, navy curtained blocked out the majority of it. There was a gap a few inches wide letting in the brightness. By its color and harshness he deduced it was most likely late in the afternoon. The window faced due west, more or less, and caught the light of the evening and setting sun because of its bearings. What he couldn't be certain of was what day it was. For all he knew he was out for a week. His body didn't have that telltale feelings of lethargy from having not moved in such a long time, so he guessed only a day or two. He wouldn't be surprised if he slept the whole day away and now it as the next morning entirely, considering how late they had arrived at the complex and how tired the trip had made him.<p>

Gently he got up, not wanting to bring a head-rush upon himself. He carefully threw back the duvet covering his own bed, the color a rich, lavish garnet and the sheets underneath a light wash of pale gray. Bare feet came down to rest in the plush cushioning of rug, also a dark red with geometric designs in black, and his toes savored the softness. Eyes still filled with lingering sleep swept about his room, and a sense of welcome washed over him. It felt good to be back. He woke up from the best slumber he had had in some time. Sleeping the last few weeks in a medical bed wasn't his first choice of comfort.

With less effort than he thought would be needed he got out of bed. His limbs were a little sore from their travels, and his back felt stiff, but he had energy. He glanced to a clock on his nightstand, the thing ran on batteries and was still working, and saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. He had been right. Taking in a deep breath, he filled his lungs with as much air as he could. It felt amazing to breath freely these days and not with the threat of coughing up blood, or drowning on the stuff. Looking down at his arms, he noticed an injection site that looked maybe two hours old in the antecubital space. He had gotten pretty good at reading the marks over the last fortnight. Sakura obviously came in and checked on him and didn't bother waking him up when he didn't rouse. It was a good thing he hadn't chakra locked his door yet. He wouldn't put it past Sakura to break down his door to get in if something went wrong. Luckily he was a light sleeper for the most part. He'd have probably woken up if she banged on the door loud enough. For his body's sake he was glad she could come in freely and let him rest. Sakura was a professional individual and he trusted her with his life now, not bothered by the idea of her with him while unconscious seeing how he spent his time in Hougyoku in such a manner. It was an odd realization when he dissected it, but he couldn't deny it.

Exiting into the hallway, he saw that the door to Sakura's room was slightly ajar. He didn't hear or sense her inside. Now out of his room, he detected the smell of something cooking, and then heard movements further into the complex. Making his way down the hall, he headed slowly for the kitchen. As he neared he could feel Sakura's now familiar presence. The smell of food strengthened and his stomach convulsed in longing, triggering the cephalic phase of digestion, gastric juices eager to do their jobs. By the strength of his hunger he felt more certain that he'd been out for longer than expected. When he came to the kitchen's entrance he spotted Sakura standing at the cupboard, scouring the contents. The sound of his feet slapping upon the floor, and his sudden presence, caught her attention over the noise of a pot boiling on the stove and the distant hum of the generator. Looking over to him her expression brightened.

"Oh, you're awake." She shot him a smile. "How're you feeling?" As he answered, the man made his way to the table that was inside and took a seat at one of the few chairs. She didn't seem to fail to notice how he sat more gingerly than one normally should complete the action.

"Fine. Only a little sore." Sakura clicked her tongue in acknowledgement and then proceeded to continue her search through the pantry.

"Good. I'm sure a hot shower will help. I'll take a look later, too. For now," she explained, drawing out those two words as she bent over to look at a lower shelf, "you need to eat. You slept all yesterday and through the night, so I decided not to wake you. I didn't think you'd sleep this late today, but you obviously needed it." That answered that question. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're probably pretty hungry, yeah?" Her head turned briefly to regard him, and for her benefit he nodded. With a grin she returned to her search. "Well, since the generator's been off while you were gone, all the perishables in the fridge went bad. I cleaned it out yesterday." She made a sour face, the smell of rotten foods never a pleasant one. "Luckily it wasn't much. I'll make a trip into town later since you're up now. You haven't much dry goods left, either," she admitted, her thorough search testament to that, and Itachi didn't object. "I just didn't wanna leave and have you wake up to find me missing and think something was wrong, so I waited," she added with a laugh. Finally she emerged having made a choice. On the stove he concluded rice was steaming by the smell. Rice was something he knew he had a lot of at least.

"This'll do," the woman spoke, looking down at the can she held. Itachi couldn't read it from where he sat but he trusted the woman to cook something edible. "I was gonna wake you up soon, actually," she laughed out as she went to the counter and fished out a can opener. By the way in which she found it right away he had a feeling that she was already pretty well acquainted with the kitchen. "Since there isn't a lot left I haven't eaten much." It seemed that canned foods were not a particular favorite of the woman. He couldn't blame her. With deft movements she opened the thing and strained out liquid into the sink and rinsed the contents right in the can, straining it again. Opening the lid of the rice, he could tell she decided it was done for she got a spoon and fluffed it before dumping the can's contents inside and putting the lid back on to let them heat up.

"I'm not much of a cook," she told him a little sheepishly, "but it's better than nothing." Itachi waved a dismissive hand. He was so hungry he could eat the corner of the table. Retrieving a glass from a cupboard, she filled it with water and brought it to him. "I saw a good amount of places to get takeout going through the town." Itachi gave a confirming nod as he drank from the glass, not realizing how thirsty he was on top of hungry. Sakura took the glass from him and refilled it. "Good. I'm a sucker for it," she admitted with a grin. Itachi only gave a little huff of amusement at the revelation. He thought back to the tempura in Yoen and he wished he had a bowl of that in front of him. Sakura retrieved a glass for herself next, and then two bowls, and dished out her mixture into them. Itachi discovered it was canned edamame beans she had thrown inside. Although a simple meal, it looked delicious to the man. Brining out a bottle of soy sauce stored in the pantry, Sakura joined him at the table.

"_Itadakimasu,"_ she quirked with enthusiasm before covering her rice and soybeans with the black, salty liquid and digging in. Itachi followed in suit, and they ate in comfortable silence. Itachi had to admit that Sakura made good company, and he had come to enjoy her presence. Perhaps it was because she was a shinobi, like him, from the same village, so they related to one another better. Perhaps it was because unlike most people these days, he didn't have to worry about her attacking him. Still, she was an interesting, extremely knowledgeable and intelligent, charming (in her own ways), and overall good person. Unlike him she liked to talk, but she wasn't overwhelming and was sharp enough to catch on when someone didn't want to talk, or even listen to someone talk. During their conversations when he was in the mood for one, she didn't mind doing most of the chatting, knowing he wasn't a very talkative person himself. Her stories about her youth in Konoha were entertaining and he enjoyed them, particularly the ones that involved Sasuke before he fled from Konoha in search of power. She never spoke about the events that lead to the Hidden Leaf's destruction during the war and he never asked. He wasn't that comfortable about the woman just yet.

Of all the people fate could have brought him, Itachi was glad Sakura was the one chosen, and glad that she too was growing to trust him in turn. The days to come as he finished his recovery would surely be interesting with the pink haired woman sharing his home with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Itachi and Sakura made it safely to their new home. What will be in store for the pair now that they are alone and now that Itachi is doing better?

Find out next time~

c:


	11. New Routines and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Eleven: New Routines and Discoveries

Sakura waited until the sun was setting to go into town. It'd be easier to get back to the complex under the cover of darkness. She brought along a storage scroll to help her with her errand running. They didn't just need food, but also fuel for the generator. Before leaving she stowed away two large containers in the scroll. There was no way she was going to carry all that back on her own, even if she could use chakra to make it easier. But that was out of the question. Shad still had to be safe and not draw attention, especially with the complex only some half hour away. As she passed through the last lingering trees as the dim twilight covered the lands, she darted closer to the town, hiding behind a building. She changed her appearance to that of a middle aged woman and came out from the alleyway. For all purposes she looked like your ordinary resident out for a little evening shopping.

Most of the vendors were still open to her relief. She went to whichever tickled her fancy, purchasing both dry goods and perishables. Cooking healthy was on her mind with Itachi recovering his strength. She couldn't help but stock up on some instant ramen, though, aside from some other quick fixes. It was one of her guilty pleasures and made her think of Naurto. She had asked Itachi what he preferred her to get but he said he wasn't picky. Having little idea so far as to what he would and would not enjoy she tried to buy safe food items. When she came along a small booth that sold sweets she purchased a few dango, pocky and some little chocolates. She doubted Itachi would want them, so they were a little gift to herself for all she had done for the man. She was spending his money but knew he wouldn't mind. Before she set out he gave her an ample amount to spend, and told her that she could keep the rest for her own once finished with her purchases. Sakura had thanked him earnestly but it seemed a very small sacrifice for the man by the way he waved off the action.

Between certain stalls she'd make her way to someplace safe and pull out her storage scroll, stashing away her goods. Before emerging again she'd alter her appearance a little bit so as not to draw attention to herself. If someone saw the same woman having just bought a lot of stuff, only to see her arms empty minutes later multiple times it'd look odd. She saved getting the fuel for last. It took her a while to track down the place that sold it. Rather than an aging woman she approached the place as a strong, young man, two heavy cans in tow. Heaving the tanks about once full would look less out of place with this disguise. They were closing up soon and she made it just in time.

"Thanks again," she told the burly man there assisting her. "Would've come earlier but I've been busy all day." Lying, she said she lived in the outskirts at one of the farms. Though he looked tired, the man smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry, Son," he dismissed as he filled the two tanks she brought from a large holding container. "I know how hard the day's work can be. These things do happen." Kurumu was a large enough town that it appeared that not everyone knew one another. Such worked in her favor. It let unfamiliar faces come and go without suspicion or questions, like, 'I've never seen you before.' Tanks filled, Sakura paid and thanked the man. While in the guise of a well-muscled lad, the act of lifting the two, heavy tanks didn't faze the man. Sakura has to wonder how he might react to the sight of a lithe, pink haired woman picking up the things as if they were filled with air and not gallons of liquid. The image made her grin as she made her way to someplace safe to store away the two containers.

Her shopping done, Sakura could now return to the complex, but she felt compelled to wander the town some more to familiarize herself better with the merchant strip. Now looking like a teenage girl with brunette ringlets, she casually walked down the street, packed full of booths and shops, and plucked off the sweet riceballs of dango from their wooden skewer. She had fished one out for herself to eat, unable to resist the temptation. After the poor eats she had had that day and the day before, she wanted to bring home something for Itachi and herself. Cooking wasn't her favorite activity, truth be told. Her eyes darted between food stalls, clothing shops and the other market commodities. She had to admit that Akatsuki chose well when they built their hideout near Kurumu.

Eventually she came upon a little booth that solid teriyaki. She made small talk with the owner's son while the food was being made. He was probably about seventeen, and he smiled at her clumsily while she blushed at the boy and smiled back in turn, making his day. Handing her her order that he almost fumbled and dropped, Sakura stifled a laugh and the young man's face turned red. She left, chuckling to herself, her stomach growling in anticipation to her upcoming meal.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the complex passed in a flash. Once out of the city she dropped her disguise and ran back through the trees, powering chakra into her feet to make the short journey even quicker to keep their meal hot. When she came upon the clearing that the complex resided in she made the seal to release herself from the genjutsu that protected it, allowing herself to see the tall stone wall. She vaulted over it easily. Before heading inside she got out her storage scroll and with a few seals and a curl of smoke, the two fuel tanks appeared. Topping off the generator that was still humming its tune, she left the two tanks besides it and headed inside. Just as Itachi had suggested the night they arrived they added her own chakra into the locks on the doors before she had left. With a flare of it from her hand it recognized her and she was able to enter.<p>

"I'm back," she said as she walked inside, calling out loudly enough to let her voice carry. Even without announcing it she was sure that Itachi could feel her presence return. Kicking off her sandals, she placed them alongside Itachi's and headed for the hallway. Just as she stepped up off the concrete and onto the hardwood she almost collided with the man. He moved with a stealth that unsettled her, and she was a ninja! She tensed, her start making her heart race, and made to move back and away from him quickly. Instead she slipped off the ledge of the step, back into the mudroom. A noise came from her mouth like a squeak, but before she could fall to humiliation and a bruised backside in an attempt to protect their dinner, firm hands were about her shoulders. Her bare feet were perched on the edge of the ledge and she was leaning backwards. Wide eyes flashed up into an amused face and she couldn't help the red that bloomed across her cheeks.

"Eeheehh," she breathed a nervous laugh out as the man pulled her into an upright position. "Sorry about that." Now that she was safe, he stepped away so they were no longer toe to toe. If he was uncomfortable with the situation he didn't show it.

"Don't worry," he replied, dark eyes lazily sweeping from her own and down to the bag she held in her hands. Sakura felt vulnerable under the watch of those eyes more often than not. Somtime something about the way in which he looked at her made her catch her breath, but it came and went so quickly she couldn't be sure if she were imagining it. She also didn't fail to notice that he had recently taken a shower, ebony hair slightly damp. That musky scent she first smelt upon entering the complex the other night was coming off his person in strong waves that made her pupils dilate further. She could breathe that aroma in all day. "Smells good," he continued to say, and Sakura's blush deepened as if he were reading her thoughts, "what did you get?" While his face kept a lingering hint of humor at the ordeal, his blasé voice was apparently over the embarrassing moment and Sakura was thankful it.

"Ah, oh!" She swallowed and tried to force her pulse, still quicker than she wanted it to be, to slow down. Heading to the kitchen, she set down the bag and took out the containers within. "Teriyaki," she grinned, opening the lids to let the delicious smells waft up into their noses. Itachi seemed to approve though he said nothing. Squashing down the rest of the flutters inside her, the woman took a deep breath that the man mistook for her appreciating the scent. Feeling better, she fished out their chopsticks and they dug in eagerly. After taking a few bites of her own, Sakura took out the storage scroll once more and proceeded to empty the contents into the pantry and fridge. They made small talk as she multitasked and Itachi ate. Mostly Sakura told him about her shopping and her finds in Kurumu, like a little shop that sold antiques and a booth devoted to candles and incense. These were things Itachi already knew about but he indulged the woman and listened to her ramblings as he savored the food she brought home. She boiled a kettle to make water for tea when she was done putting away the goods. As she finished her meal it started to whistle. While it steeped she placed the leftovers into the fridge for them to polish off tomorrow. A few spoons of sugar later the pair enjoyed their demitasses over a bit of silence. Eventually Itachi broke the silence.

"We should start training." Sakura's eyes flashed up to meet his as she blew gently at her tea to cool it off. There was a little gleam in those eyes of his that the woman didn't miss. He was doing much, much better, and she couldn't deny that she was in need of some rust scraping. Itachi waited patiently for her response, knowing that she was weighing the consequences of his request in regards to his current condition.

"Okay, I don't see why not. Since you're still on your medication for another few weeks we'll have to take it easy for now. But yes, I do think it's a good idea." Itachi nodded his head in understanding, pleased enough with her answer. Sakura had a feeling that he'd begin training with or without her permission, but she was glad that he at least included her in the decision being that she was his medic. "We can start tomorrow."

With that settled, the two enjoyed their tea over more light conversation and eventually turned in for the night.

* * *

><p>Sakura placed her gloved hand against the side of a large pine and bent over, trying to catch her breath. The light of the late noon sun filtered in through the thick foliage above, splintered rays making mottled pools of brightness upon the earth below. For the most part though it was dim, slightly obscuring her vision and making finding her target that much more difficult. It didn't help that he was much quicker, nimbler, and far stealthier than herself. His superior intellect only rubbed it that much more in her face. Sakura had always prided herself on her own intelligence, but she was no match for the Uchiha genius. His strategic prowess almost matched that of Nara Shikamaru. He outwitted her at every turn. It was frustrating, but exhilarating. Looking up, she scanned the forest about her, peering up into the trees above her but mostly relying on her senses. Unfortunately she couldn't feel, or see, him anywhere at the moment; his ability to mask his chakra was effortless. The woman had to wonder if even the best sensor types could pinpoint his location when he was in full stealth. Knowing she had little chance of finding him in such a way, Sakura just kept on waiting for him to make his move. It was all she could do though she didn't want to admit it.<p>

Leaving her position, she stepped away from the tree and streaked off with a push of chakra, heading closer to the base of the nearby mountains. If she could make it to open land she'd have a better chance of engaging him on her own terms with nowhere for him to hide from her. Little did she know that as she weaved through the trees she was being watched from the branches above. As she neared the edge of the tree line, she thought that finally she'd make it this time. The last few hours of trying proved futile, but she was determined to reach this goal. He caught on to what she was attempting to do right off the bat and kept pushing her back into the forest, back to where he had the advantage.

Just as she anticipated she finally felt his familiar chakra signature as the trees began to dwindle. She ushered more chakra into her feet, straining against the discomfort. _Just a little further! _In the distance she saw the rocky sides of the mountains bathed in sunlight. But, before she could reach them, he caught up to her and she cursed to herself. _Nooo! Not again! _She was much closer this time. It was hard to say if it was because of her own efforts, or if because he felt bad for her and waited a bit longer. That or he wanted to tease her. Either way she prepared herself for what was to come.

In a flash, as if appearing from thin air, he was just a few yards ahead of her. Rather than throw on the breaks she brought up her arm, preparing to attack. She didn't channel chakra into her fist so as not to break a bone, but when he suddenly disappeared, she couldn't help but leak some through just before her fist connected with the tree he had been in front of. One, because the chakra protected her own flesh and bone (her gloves didn't offer much), and two because it proved a good way to vent her frustrations. The sound of splintering wood was satisfying. Anticipating his next move she spun around and threw up her arms to block a roundhouse he aimed at her head. She tried to catch his ankle in her hands and succeeded, but he tore it out from her grasp and vanished again.

Rather than wait for his next attack she launched herself towards open terrain again. He was besides her, keeping pace not moments later, dark eyes following her movements. Just as she agreed not to use her inhuman, chakra powered strength, Itachi agreed not to use his sharingan. It made for a somewhat fair fight. Sakura sometimes put a little chakra into her kicks and punches only because the man was naturally much stronger than her. He called it cheating and she called it leveling the field, but he never told her to stop. In order to gain a little distance before he caught her again, she took a moment to create some chaos. She punched a nearby tree with a huge gust of chakra and the thing seemed to shatter like glass. With her foot she stomped a large crater into the ground, dust and dirt flying up into the air, mixing with the wood shrapnel and the cascade of leaves raining down. It caused Itachi to fall back to avoid it all. Sakura used the cover to dart quickly away and towards her destination.

_Yes! Finally! _She was but a few strides from breaking free of the forest. _I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna- ...Gah, noooo!_ One moment she was running towards victory and the next she had the wind knocked out of her and a rather smug Uchiha was perched atop her while her back was pressed firmly against the ground. Her arms were pinned down by his sandaled feet and his were draped lazily over his bent knees. Full weight on her diaphragm, she sucked in a breath as best she could and wheezed out.

"I really... hate you sometimes," she struggled to say, jade eyes narrowed. The man's lips twitched.

"You almost made it this time," he drawled out as if she hadn't spoken such negative things. "I'm impressed, Sakura-san." When she wheezed again he took a little weight off her chest but didn't get up right yet.

"You're too fast... I can't outrun you," she stated the obvious. Still, she was getting faster. The past two weeks saw them outside almost every day. At first she had limited them to stretching and basic kata to regain stamina and build up their cores. Itachi was in far better shape than she was even if he was still recovering. She didn't realize just how out of shape she was in until after their first day out. Sakura recalled how sore her body had been. In the days that passed, though, she grew tougher and her stamina got better. Itachi made leaps and bounds. A few times he'd strain himself too much, and Sakura would give him a good talking to after fixing a strained wrist or a pulled muscle. He was determined to prepare his body for the trials to come she knew. The kunoichi took it just as serious as he did. She wanted to be stronger than she had been before the war was over. Tsunade was no longer there to push her into shape and past her limits, but Itachi proved to be an apt teacher. Just like the slug princess he showed her that she could be faster, stronger, and smarter.

"So you used a diversion finally. Wise decision. You're learning, but your application needs work. You have to study your opponent and decide just what will work the best." She wanted to say that not everyone was as skilled as him and that that gave him an unfair advantage in every aspect, but she learned early on that Itachi didn't care for her excuses. If she gave one he'd only ignore her, anyway. Nodding her head to tell him he was right, she swallowed and then strained against him a bit.

"Yeah, yeah... can you get off me, now?" The man finally obliged. Once his weight was lifted off of her she took in a few deep breaths and shot him another icy stare. He actually chuckled.

"Glaring at me isn't going to help, you know."

"Bah. Just hush," she snapped as she sat up, causing the man to huff in humor. "I'll beat you one day, Uchiha."

"I look forward to it," he returned. Offering her a hand, she took it and he helped lift her to her feet. Despite herself she grinned at him. Sakura enjoyed their training together. It was draining and some nights she thought she might never get back up once laying down, but aside from the grueling workouts and her utter exhaustion some days, it was fun. She thanked him, the man nodded, and the two made their way back to the complex, training done for the day.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the complex the pair of shinobi were ravenous. Sakura said aloud that she felt like she could eat five helpings of the tempura they had had in Yoen. Itachi wouldn't put that past the pink haired woman. For being so thin she could eat like a grown man after a hard day's work; he theorized that instead of normal visceral organs she was hiding one big stomach in there. The man's joke had made her laugh aloud. Both were sleek with sweat and coated in a thin layer of dirt, Sakura the more so what with Itachi subduing her to the ground more than a few times. Her backside was speckled with lingering earth and blades of grass along with the occasional leaf. Showers were their first priority. Itachi took first dibs seeing how he didn't need more than a few minutes to bathe. Sakura hastily went in after him and remained inside, probably soaking her aching muscles, for a good while. A fleeting thought of the fuel and water being wasted crossed the man's mind for a moment, but he decided not to say anything. Picking his battles wisely would be better.<p>

While the woman showered Itachi searched through the pantry and fridge, looking at what Sakura brought back home the day before when she went into Kurumu. Figuring that she wouldn't want to cook, he decided he'd make them dinner that evening. He recalled when he first cooked for them; before then he never thought much about his culinary skills, but Sakura enjoyed his cooking immensely. That he cooked better than her irked her, he had to believe, but she never once complained. Fishing out some items to whip up an easy stirfry, he set to work preparing some chicken breasts, veggies and rice. He heard the shower turn off eventually, but the woman didn't come shuffling into the kitchen for many more minutes after.

Those long pink locks were still wet but carefully brushed out. A distinctly feminine smell he now knew as _Sakura_ followed in with her like a cloud of sweet, flowery scented soap and hair products, true to her namesake. Though he never admitted it to her it was now one of his more favored scents, next to the smell of freshly fallen rain amidst pine trees or the smell of sweets baking. He couldn't help but think back to when Sakura caught him after he polished off an entire box of pocky the other week. She hadn't guessed him to be the type of person that enjoyed sweets and he remembered how she laughed at the revelation. There had been mystery as to why she always thought her sweet boxes were a little more empty than she recalled them being. Sakura had thought she miscounted and ate more than she remembered. Low and behold she hadn't been imagining things. The culprit hadn't been too remorseful, but Sakura forgave him nevertheless.

Dressed in her typical nightwear, her socked feet padded gently against the hardwood as she approached the table. He was unable to resist letting his eyes linger on a sliver of naval that was revealed between the waist of her black sweatpants and the hem of her shirt that had ridden up. The rusty orange article was loud and made images of an energetic, overzealous blond haired and blue eyed ninja dressed in a coat and pants of the same colors flash in his mind. He wondered if it was why she wore it.

Before she could catch him staring he forced himself to look away. Living with Sakura was an overall enjoyable experience. It also provided some challenges. Though a well-mannered, reserved person, Itachi was still just a man at the end of the day. Sakura was attractive, this he did not deny, but for the sake of their proximity he tried to ignore that fact. Yet, sometimes she did things that hastily reminded him that she was, indeed, an appealing woman to look at. Most times they were little things she didn't have much control over, like now with the shirt. Other times she did things as if on purpose, but he knew they were subconscious. He had the feeling that like him, she too couldn't deny her own draws to him. Not that he wanted to be arrogant, it was just simple truth: Sakura was only human and he'd been told in the past many times that he was a good looking man himself, and now they were sharing the more or less close quarters of the complex. Sometimes she acted odd around him, but quickly checked herself. She wasn't as subtle about it as he was, that or he could simply read it better from her. He figured that as long as they didn't act on any urges their relationship wouldn't reach beyond the friendship they were forming. There was too much to do, too much at stake, to worry about intimacy and possibly strain their companionship. He couldn't afford to lose Sakura as an ally, nor a friend. She was the only one he had. Though he was a man who enjoyed solitude, he also couldn't deny how much he had yearned for interaction over the past few years during his travels.

"You made dinner!" she said with excitement as she went to the cupboard to fetch herself a glass for water. Sitting down with her drink in tow, Itachi gave her a hint of a smile as he rose to check on their meal's progress.

"It was my turn," he responded, "and I figured I'd treat you to my excellent cooking since you're doing so well." He was referring to their training. She rolled her eyes a little at his hubris, but then grinned at him over the rim of her glass and didn't argue.

"You're the one doing well, Itachi-san. Your treatment is almost over. It's already been a month since we started treatment." A month and two days, to be exact, Itachi couldn't help but think to himself, having kept track since back in Hougyoku. "Only thing that worries me is that I don't have a microscope, or any other equipment, to do a follow up sample test. Those damn spores are tiny – I can't sense them with my chakra." She wore a frown, clearly peeved by that truth. Itachi had given that some thought too over the last few weeks. He felt great, better than he had in years. But unless all the microscopic, protozoan spores were eradicated, there was a chance he'd go into a relapse and be in the same place he'd been in for more than a decade.

"I'll try and find a microscope to pick up, at least." Sakura gave him a look.

"But, they're really expensive, Itachi-san. Did Orochimaru have a lab anywhere near here that you know of?" He gave her question some consideration, mulling over the sannin's various hideouts.

"Not close by, no," he finally answered. "He did have a small one in Earth, but it's far to the south. It would take me a week or more to reach there, and that's if I didn't stop." Sakura frowned again.

"Well damn. I guess we at least now know what medication to get you should you relapse," she returned, trying to be optimistic.

"Eventually we'll be moving closer to those lands. When we do, we can stop at those locations. Although I didn't agree with most of his methods and outlooks, his labs often contain useful tools and information." Sakura seemed to agree with his words.

"Okay then. It's our best bet unless we come across something sooner." With a nod of his head, Itachi returned to their meals. The cooking done, he retrieved some bowls and served himself and Sakura. They ate over stories about their training in the past when Sakura mentioned the day's activities. Itachi again commented on her growth during the past fortnight, but then couldn't help but hint at his superior skills just to rouse her up. It was one of his more favorable past times, and Sakura never failed to perform with furrowed brows, puffed up cheeks and a voice of reprimand that reminded him of his mother sometimes. The rest of the night was enjoyable. They laughed over their cups of tea Sakura brewed as she told him about Team Seven's endless attempts to discover what was beneath Kakashi's mask. They each had their own opinions. Eventually after a treatment of his meds and a quick check of his system, they turned in for the night to sleep off the ache in their limbs.

As sleep overcame him, Itachi couldn't help but feel at ease with his life right then. For now, things were peaceful and pleasant. The new routines of his and Sakura's current situation were better than he anticipated. True they had led to some discoveries that took him off guard, like the growing closeness he was developing towards the woman leading to a friendship he never thought would blossom. Sakura was weaseling her way into his heart without her even knowing it. A fleeting image of her smiling face came to him and he felt his chest tightened. _Don't do it, Uchiha,_ he scolded himself. Itachi had once prided himself on his ability to let go of emotion, to remain as distant and as cold as possible. That had been easy amongst the likes of Akatsuki, save for the odd report he had made with his old partner Hoshigaki Kisame. But Sakura had a way of getting past his defenses like they were made from paper and not thick steel. Just by being herself she made him like her, made him comfortable in her presence, made him want to smile more and laugh more when in the past those were not typical traits of his. For so long he had to be the cold-edged bastard, but not anymore. He could be pleasant and caring and helpful. Still, he had to remind himself that he considered Sakura as his friend, now; nothing more, nothing less. Knowing the heartache she had already faced in her life he didn't want to cause any more unnecessary pain. Acting on carnal indulgences would not be a good choice for either of them in the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Itachi and Sakura are preparing themselves for the hardships ahead. Making their bodies stronger doesn't seem to be their only goals, though. Sparks may not be flying, but neither can deny their attraction to the other. What will the days to come bring for the two shinobi? When will they leave the complex and head further south, back towards their old homeland? Is Itachi's disease gone for good?

Find out soon~


	12. Blindsided

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Twelve: Blindsided

Another two weeks flew by in a flash. Sakura and Itachi continued their training every day, even if it were to just get outside for an hour doing their kata and perhaps a light run through the forest and up into the mountains. November was almost upon them and the weather was getting cooler each day as winter slowly crept closer. Sakura once disliked the cold having grown up in the temperate lands of Fire. Since leaving and heading north, she slowly acclimated and desensitized herself to it. Still, she wasn't a huge fan of snow and extreme frigidity, and was a little thankful that they'd be moving closer south and to warmer climates soon.

After the day's toils, the two were enjoying a large dinner, limbs only a little sore from an easy training session. That night marked the end of Itachi's treatment and they were celebrating. She had one little vial left over from Tenshu. Sometimes she'd wondered if they ever realized that a month and a half's worth of the particular drug went missing. That prescription she had forged had only been for a few days' worth. At the time she didn't want to have to keep going back so she took the large amount she had. The drug was only kept in stock for rare medical situations like Itachi's, and maybe one or two other similar diseases, so she had to think that they wouldn't terribly miss it. She eased her guilt by telling herself someone would eventually realize, maybe get in a bit of trouble, but then lie and say the lot had expired and they simply forgot to register that into the logs. At least, that's what Sakura would've done.

Itachi agreed with the woman when she proposed that they at least wait to depart once more until after his treatment was finished. She wanted him to have the comfort the complex gave them, along with the fact that should something go amiss and she couldn't handle the situation on her own, there was a clinic in Kurumu. Help was nearby. But, the day finally came and Sakura gave the man his, hopefully, last injection. They couldn't be one hundred percent certain that this ordeal was over, but they both prayed for the best. More pressing matters would be upon them shortly and his disease would prove an enormous hindrance were it to return. They did everything possible with the means they had. Just as Itachi said a fortnight ago, while moving closer to ninja territory they could hunt down one of Orochimaru's labs and have a better idea of the man's status.

"I think we should wait one more day before heading out," Sakura suggested to Itachi as she replaced the lid over the syringe's needle before setting it aside with the now empty vial. The man pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down past his elbow and glanced over to her from where he sat on the edge of his bed. "Take the day off from everything and rest up," she added. There would be no telling what was going to be in store for them as they passed back into Earth and headed deeper towards the enemy. No telling if they'd be able to leave in the morning and find a place as comfortable as their complex to hunker down for the night. Itachi didn't argue with her on the idea figuring one more day wouldn't hurt.

Sakura bid him goodnight and crossed the hall to enter her bedroom. The next day saw the two lounging around the house after a huge breakfast Sakura prepared to continue the celebration of Itachi's last dose the night before. Bellies full, they sat quietly in the complex's common room reading for a while. Eventually Sakura admitted that she couldn't sit still any longer. The past month saw them up and about so often that she almost didn't know how to relax anymore. Her body yearned for productivity. Itachi suggested a light bit of exercise; he too was restless, especially knowing that tomorrow they'd be on the road again. The two headed outside and proceeded through their kata poses, fluidly moving from one into the next.

After about five minutes worth of them Sakura purposefully picked up a little pebble she plucked off the ground near her feet that she saw when bending over and then flicked it at Itachi's head. His thick raven mane protected him but he certainly felt the thing. Sakura stifled a laugh as the man glanced at her with a look that said, 'Don't you dare do that again.' When she got another the man was already onto her and as she launched it his way he deftly caught it with a flash of his hand and a quick spin. The woman let out a sound that was both laugh and a fearful squawk for his eyes were no longer dark blue but crimson and dotted with black tomoe. He wasn't mad at her, she knew. If fact, he started to use his sharingan recently to stay sharp with his most prized weapon. Sakura knew he wouldn't harm her... at least, not fatally. There was a devilish grin just hinting on his handsome features that clearly relayed a message to the kunoichi: game on.

In a flash the two shinobi vanished from their spots and proceeded chasing one another about the area in an attempt to subdue the other. Mostly it was Sakura outrunning Itachi, but she'd sometimes surprise him. With his sharingan activated she thought it only fair that she use more chakra. When engaging in their bouts of taijutsu she once in a while landed a chakra infused kick to his thigh or a punch to his forearm that made him wince. On one occasion she caught him in his solar plexus and the blow made him stagger, wind knocked out of him. Moments like those made the last grueling month worthwhile. She felt far more prepared to face Hakumei, and she was suppressing her full strength.

Eventually, though, their fun had to come to an end. Itachi caught the kunoichi for the third time. He had her in pinned to a tree, her front firm against the trunk and her hands subdued behind her. Too winded to continue, Sakura conceded. With a deviousness Sakura didn't think Itachi had in him, rather than let her go, he got her in a bear hug and hefted her easily off the ground.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" she asked him, the pitch of her voice high from her surprise. He didn't answer her. "Itachi?" Looking ahead of them, she saw something that made her squirm in his grasp and kick her legs like an upset child. It has rained a few days ago. In the dense forest the sunlight was blocked out by the thick foliage and some of the earth was still soggy. Itachi was walking straight for a large puddle of mud. "Itachi-san!" she started to plead, but her words fell on deaf ears still. "No! Oh my God, no! Please don't! You can't!" She squirmed more but his grip only tightened. Hanging over the copious amount of thick muck below, she froze when she felt his breath on her ear, followed by his voice. His velvety words were a deliciously sweet sound despite what they said and were thick with smug amusement.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play dirty."

He dropped her.

Sakura let out a little shriek as she plummeted the short distance into the cold mud. Itachi took a few steps away so it wouldn't spray on his person, and also so if she decided to retaliate he'd be out of close range of any attacks. For that she had to give him kudos because she was more than tempted to douse him with the liquid dirt. With a look that on her face that she knew the man would never forget, she stared at him incredulously.

"Really?!" she couldn't help but ask him. The man gave her a small, wicked grin, those still crimson eyes flashing in silent laughter, and he tilted his head to the side a bit as if to say, 'Yes, really.'

"You asked for it," he replied as if she shouldn't have been surprised. She supposed that she did, but mud?! Oh, was he going to pay for this.

"You are pure evil, Uchiha," she seethed out as she looked away to assess the damage. Her rear and the majority of her legs were coated with brown. It seeped between her toes and squished when she wiggled them. Making to rise up to her feet, she got halfway there but then lost her footing and slipped back down onto her rear, mud spraying. For the first time ever she heard Itachi laugh. Actually laugh! Not just a couple of chuckles or a few quick exhales strung together in quick succession, but laughter that lasted a good while. It still wasn't much, but for the typically muted man it was like a symphony of noise. It was all she could do for a good moment to just sit there and listen to him, watching as his eyes squinted with his mirth. Eventually the realization that he was laughing at her expense set in and she frowned. "Stop laughing, you jerk."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, a few more huffs escaping him. "I couldn't help myself, your face was priceless," he admitted, and Sakura shot him a glare.

"Whatever. Don't make me throw mud at you." She made a second attempt at standing, this time more cautious. Itachi was too wise to indulge any requests for assistance so she didn't bother asking him. Gingerly she succeeded and as hastily as she dared she exited onto firm ground. Her sandaled feet squished with her steps. Entire lower half coated and her upper sprayed with a good many droplets, Sakura let out a groan. "Disgusting," she muttered under her breath and she heard Itachi huff out as he stifled more laughter. Looking back at the man, she noted his distance from her, red eyes now their normal dark hue again and still glistening with his amusement.

"You're lucky we have a shower." If she had to spend the night coated in the muck because of him she'd beat him to a pulp. He didn't look too worried and only chuckled. "Ugh, let's just go." Sakura made a few steps his way and the man retreated. Taking another two he matched them with his own. "Oh, is he afraid of a little mud?" she asked in such a way like it were her saying he was afraid of kittens.

"Of course not," he defended himself. Her forearms, slick with the stuff, shot up to flick some of it his way and he stepped quickly to the side to dodge the attack, making Sakura laugh.

"Too good to get a little dirty, hmm?" She lunged and he skipped away, making the woman laugh more.

"No, we're even, now. Stay back," he shot back at her. She feigned one more lunged and her belly shook with her own mirth this time, stealing the man's humor for her own.

"Alright, alright. Let's go, I'm freezing." Staying true to her words, the pair proceeded back to the complex without strife. Sakura walked ahead with Itachi at a safe distance behind her. Once back, they headed in through the back to the mudroom. "This room does come in handy," Sakura mused as she pulled off her sandals. The sound made a noise like a suction cup being pried from a wall, wet and somewhat satisfying, she couldn't deny. Undoing the hose, she sneakily switched on the cold water, rather than hot, and went to hose herself off. Itachi asked to borrow the hose quickly before she began so he could hastily rinse of the mud and dirt that accumulated on the bottoms of his own footwear he held in his hands. Making like she would calmly oblige, the woman claimed her revenge on the man who had let his guard down. He got a shot of icy water in the face.

"Haha! Take that, Jerk!" She backed away from him after the first attack. Now _his_ face was priceless. Perhaps he didn't think she'd have it in her to do something so bold. Using his hesitant shock to her advantage she sprayed him again. His entire person was now drenched, and Sakura chuckled like a hyena. Surprise gone, he glared at her, dropped his sandals and then approached. "Uh-no. Stay back. No. No!" She tried spraying him again but he was quick and they were now wrestling over the hose. "Stop, stop! It's mine," she screeched out, cold fingers trying to hold dear to the makeshift weapon but unable to hold in the merciless laughter at the unexpected situation. Itachi huffed out a laugh or two himself as he tried to pry Sakura's hands off the hose. Of course he finally won and then he sprayed down the woman with the frigid deluge.

"Oh my God, oh my - COLD! I'msorryI'msorrypleasestop!" Only when she too was soaked to the bones like himself did he kink the hose and cease his attack.

"You should know better than to mess with an Uchiha. It won't end well," the man explained, triumph on his voice. Sakura shivered, teeth chattering together as she shot an icy glare his way. He never let her have the last laugh.

"C- c- c- can I at le- least have first d- dibs on the shower?" she asked, teeth clacking together and making it hard to speak. The woman gave him a pathetic look, like she were a lost, wet dog on the side of the road, abandoned by its owner. It didn't work. In a flash he was gone. Groaning out again, she cursed under her breath and switched the hose water to hot, trying to steal a little warmth for herself before Itachi hogged it all. As she did, she started devising ways in which she could one up the Uchiha without him turning her own attack back on her, all the while muttering curses as she sulked.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I dropped you in the mud."<p>

Jade eyes swept over to look at him blankly.

"...No you're not..."

He grinned like a young boy, unable to resist.

"...No. I'm not."

At least he tried. A pillow hit him square in the face.

* * *

><p>Like when they left Hougyoku they rose early to depart from the complex. Sakura was going to miss it. For over a month it was home and she enjoyed her time staying there, despite it having been built by and for Akatsuki. She didn't think she'd ever find another mattress as comfortable as the one there and if she had a storage scroll that could fit something that large she'd probably stow it away. Unfortunately she didn't. She'd miss Kurumu, too, and the quaint farmlands surrounding the city. She'd miss the little teriyaki place she brought home meals from at least once a week. With their travels to come, she had no idea where they'd be staying. She knew wherever it was it wouldn't be for long, not until they got back into the heart of ninja territory. Even then she wasn't sure. When she left what was left of Konoha and those who had survived five years ago they had planned to rebuilt it, to restore the city anew. Sakura wanted to believe that they succeeded, but what with Hakumei rising to power slowly but surely, she didn't know what was happening. Upon asking Itachi, the last he knew of the situation was that they were indeed rebuilding the city and were making decent progress. That had been quite some time ago, he admitted. The last few years also saw him in more northern regions in the land of Earth and above, outrunning Hakumei, biding his strength. They couldn't tell what had happened since then, not only in Konoha, but in all the major villages. All they could do was pray for the best.<p>

The night before they packed up everything they'd need. Even Itachi was reluctant to leave. He'd been staying at the complex for almost as long as she'd been in Hougyoku. The small accumulation of possessions he acquired was testament to that. Like when Sakura left her previous home the man only opted to take what was needed. His genjutsu traps would linger for years to come and protect the place, awaiting his return. Not only did they leave behind material possessions, but also a place where their tentative companionship was able to bloom into the friendship they now shared. It was a place with memories dear to them both. But, it wasn't where they belonged, not anymore. Both shinobi knew this long before having to leave, but it didn't make it easy. The mystery of the southern lands and Hakumei's current status fueled them onward. Neither could deny their desire to learn the truth.

"Well, for now we head south," Itachi explained as they donned their sandals and packs. He gave one last longing look to the complex. Hopping over the large stone wall, they both walked to the distance of the genjutsu perimeter and the sharingan user strengthen them. Sakura noted how silent the man had been that morning and she mostly let him be, sympathizing with his plight. It made her wonder if he had ever made any acquaintances in Kurumu that he would miss. She wouldn't be surprised if he had. Not wanting to pry, she had never asked him. For herself she knew there were a few faces she'd miss, like the teriyaki owner and his son, the burly man at the fuel station and the little old lady at the sweet shop. She tried not to think about how much she missed everyone back in Hougyoku. Before setting out, Sakura stepped closer to Itachi and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Looking down at her, those dark eyes, though indifferent, hid his inner turmoil. With a smile, the woman motioned with her head for him to follow her, just as he did when they left her previous home, and the woman began walking away. She heard a small sigh escape the man and then his light footsteps as he trialed in her wake.

As they traveled, the duo kept to the wilderness rather than populated areas. Itachi was more familiar with the lands so Sakura let him give the directions. It'd take a week to reach the beginnings of Earth. That was their first goal. Seeing how they were both stronger and had far more stamina now, they ran through the night of the first day. From time to time they'd stop to relieve themselves and have a bite to eat, but they wanted to get to Earth as swiftly as possible. They contemplated running through the second night, but Itachi wanted them to be at their full strength should they encounter any Hakumei squads. They found a small town whose name they did not know and rented a room at a small inn with two beds, disguising themselves as siblings. Both were tired, but not exhausted. The sleep did them well, though. Finding a little restaurant in the morning they bought a large breakfast and had their fill before setting out again. Repeating the pattern, they ran through the night once more, found another cheap inn to stay at on the fourth night, and by the fifth night they had reached the Land of Earth. Sakura couldn't say for sure because she saw no defining landmarks, but Itachi was confident with his bearings, so the woman took his word for it.

Now that they were back in ninja territory they would be hard pressed to find more quaint little inns to rent for the night. The civilian population in Earth wasn't much, and the people were far more weary what with sharing the lands with shinobi. There was also a much higher chance of Hakumei ninja hiding out in places like that, looking for others like them to recruit or to target and assassinate. The two didn't want to risk being recognized. It'd be harder to fool a shinobi with henge. If they were a sensor they'd recognize the chakra signature and know something was amiss. But both were hungry for a good meal and their supplies were going to run short eventually. Earth territory was a huge expanse of land itself, larger than Fire, and it would take a good while to trek through it.

So rather than find shelter in a room to rent as they had every second night, they currently were camped out in a small clearing in desolate lands. A little fire burned to give them warmth and plush sleeping bags lay close to the flames. They boiled water and ate instant ramen. Sakura had stuffed many of the cups into her scrolls. She longed for some teriyaki from Kurumu or tempura from Yoen. Her and Itachi shared conversation as they ate, he explaining to her their plans once they reached Fire. They would check on Konoha's status. If the village was in ruins once again, they'd have to keep their eyes and ears open and hunt down the resistance group Itachi had heard rumors of. Though neither said it aloud, they hoped that such a group existed and it wasn't a false hope. There had to be ninja opposing Hakumei, but Sakura knew it'd be helpful if there was already an organized, large gathering of them. A girl could dream. Eventually she fell asleep as Itachi stayed awake to keep guard. She awoke early in the morning, her watch reading a little past one. Biding Itachi to get his share of rest, she took her turn keeping watch until the sun began to rise. As the horizon was fringed with the soft glow, she woke Itachi, they ate a small breakfast, and then they continued their journey.

This new routine continued. Rather than waste time and energy looking for cheap inns they simply found places to camp every other night. It wasn't ideal, but they sucked it up for the time being. Itachi said that there were other Akatsuki complexes scattered through the lands that they could stay in. They probably wouldn't be as furnished as the one they had occupied, but it'd at least offer some walls about them, a roof over their heads and a little more protection if nothing else. With the land of Fire coming closer with each new day, they were also getting nearer to the lab that belonged to Orochimaru. That excited them both just as much.

* * *

><p>Their pace had them making good progress, so Itachi told Sakura. She still couldn't be too sure. Her way north through the land of Earth was a different route than the one that they were taking to get back down. As long as they headed southeast they'd eventually make it to where they were wanting to go. Itachi mentioned that in another few days they'd finally be in Grass territory, the small lands that was one of the nations that separated Earth from Fire. It was the eleventh day of their trek and they only had enough food to get them through the night. Sakura brought this up during their morning meal and Itachi agreed that they'd have to find a town. He said if they headed a little west of their current location they'd happen upon one. Doing just that, their afternoon was spent locating the destination.<p>

It wasn't too hard to find. In fact, as they came out of the wilderness and onto a main road, there was a sign that had a good many placards that listed the names of nearby locations and their distance from that very spot.

"There we go," Itachi said, motioning to a particular name. Sakura glanced up and down the road to make sure the coast was clear. They saw and felt no one. "Shenjiru; it's only a few more miles up the road. I've been there once before. They'll have what we need." The two changed their appearances with a quick seal and a small billow of smoke, taking on their sibling disguises, and made for Shenjiru. It was a small, bustling city. Sakura wondered why the road they had taken was so barren. Perhaps the traffic came from the other entrances, instead. It seemed far more packed than it should have been. With the gloomy skies overhead and the threatening rainclouds growing in mass, Sakura figured people wanted to get their errands and chores done for the day before the sky began to weep. The scent of impending rain was getting thicker in the air. Slowly making their way through the crowds to the vendors, the pair felt claustrophobic as people elbowed past them. They were used to the openness of the wilds, sprawling for leagues about them. Occasionally they passed through a cramped forest, but that was nothing compared to this. The myriad of voices and sounds and scents bombarding them was overwhelming, but it had to be done.

"Let's make this quick," Itachi said to her when he noted her tense shoulders and the annoyance on her face. She nodded, eager to be back in the open. They made purchases on food stuffs that would keep without perishing. More instant ramen, fruits, nuts, dried meats and other prepackaged snacks that would make for an easy bite. They didn't bother with water or any other drinks. Many small rivers and streams crept through the lands and provided them enough water to boil and store for free. It didn't take long to fill their supplies. They figured that since they were already there they'd grab a quick, hot meal. At the present they shared a little table under the eaves of a patio outside a restaurant front, chowing down on hot, steaming bowls of miso and fresh sushi. Sakura rolled her eyes back in her head as she chewed, savoring the food. She was getting sick of instant ramen and protein bars. As they finished off the last slices of their rolls, Sakura couldn't help but pick up on a conversation two women were having at another table next to their own when a familiar name met her ears.

"...on his way to Tenshu. We have family there."

"That's exciting. I'm sure he's nervous though."

"Yea, it's a lot of schooling, but he's really smart. And dedicated. But I'd be more nervous about other things than schoolwork."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard some bad news the other day. There's been rumors of a new shinobi group rising to power. No one knows who they are, but they've been causing havoc."

"I have heard about that. So scary. What happened?"

"I guess some places got attacked up in that area. Those shinobi apparently did it. Don't know why, but it can't be good."

Sakura listened more intently, her heart rate slowly picking up.

"How awful. Which ones?"

"Some small villages: Kouseki, Hougyoku, and..."

The last name didn't register. Nothing seemed to. When that name fell off the woman's lips a sense of dread so powerful washed over Sakura that she thought she might never be rid of it. The sound of her name being softly called to her barely registered. Her head spun. She felt nothing, and yet everything, at once. Suddenly her throat felt tight, like she could breathe. Clumsily she rose, the feet of her chair skidding loudly against the stone beneath them as her legs bumped it backwards. Hands of the table she steadied herself, the appendages quavering so badly that the dishes rattled lightly against the tabletop. Pushing away, she made to exit the patio, grabbing her pack without realizing she did. She had to leave. She had to get back up north, back to Yanagi and the others. Again she heard her name but she ignored it.

Staggering out into the street, she felt a few raindrops hit the top of her head. The grey, angry skies matched the turmoil in her heart. She started to run, pushing her way past the crowds that had only thinned out a little. Her name called for her again but still she ignored it. Heart racing faster, her breathing labored, chest tight and painful, eyes becoming blurred by tears, she made her way out of the city. She felt his presence behind her but didn't stop, heading north once she broke free of the incoming traffic. As wilderness swallowed her she dropped her disguise. Those tears finally came rushing down her cheeks and her mouth was open wide as she gasped for air. She was beginning to have a panic attack. The clinical part of her realized this, but her emotions were too strong and overpowered any attempts to look at this situation calmly. She couldn't be calm.

Trees started to sparsely surround her, the same ones that they had passed through before going to Shenjiru. The terrain was rough beneath her feet and eventually in her anxious state she tripped and stumbled to her knees, cutting her hands open in the gravely dirt. She got back up and started to run again.

"_Sakura!"_ her name bellowed out from behind, just audible enough to hear. With a growl she urged chakra into her feet. She couldn't stop. She couldn't wait. She had to get to Hougyoku.

"Sakura, stop!" It was closer. He was too damn fast. But he couldn't catch her. Her friends needed her.

"Sakura, please! Think this through!" Closer. He was right behind her. "You can't do this!" In a flash he was before her, arms open as he made to subdue her. But this wasn't their training sessions. She wouldn't hold back.

"Get out of my way, Itachi!" she screamed at him, her fist glowing, laden with crippling chakra. He realized the woman's intent and dodged the attack she threw at him. So overcome with fear and anger she didn't care if she had to hurt the man. Not to kill him, but to incapacitate him. She didn't care if this wasn't the smart thing to do. She didn't care. Before she could get much farther she felt his grip on her pack. She shrugged it off and powered more chakra to her legs. Not getting much further, she then felt his entire weight on her, and they both plummeted to the ground. Sakura sobbed out another growl, her eyes blurry from her still flowing tears, as she fought against the man. She put up a good fight, but the man was more nimble and level headed and got her pinned down eventually. A cry of pain and frustration escaped her.

"Let me go!" She bellowed out, squirming under his strong grip. His hands tightened even further and she winced in pain. Channeling chakra into her limbs, the man realized what she was doing and belted out a single word.

"ENOUGH!" The power of that voice and its loudness startled the woman. Her breath hitched and she stilled, eyes wide as she looked up into his own pair, now crimson. Rather than the three tomoe in each there were black pinwheels looking down at her. She understood the implication of those particular eyes and the sight of them calmed her a bit. "That's enough." Finding her breath again, it was still labored and rapid as she was more or less hyperventilating. "Calm down. Just breathe, Sakura. Breathe." Closing her eyes again, she tried to do as the man said, her chest hitching against his as she sucked in staccatoed breaths through her nose. Rain continued to fall about them and they were eventually soaked as it picked up in intensity.

"I have... I... Itachi. Please. Let me go," she pleaded to him through her sobs. "I have to... Please. They... they need me." His heart wrenched for her but he did not oblige. Sakura knew he wouldn't but she tried nonetheless. As her breathing started to slow down and her body grew slacker, he released his grip on her and slowly sat back until he was crouched down over her. He didn't leave just yet least she try and bolt again. Sakura opened her eyes again to look at the man. His sharingan were still activated and the mangekyou watched her intently. The expression he wore was weary, but also empathetic.

"If Hougyoku was attacked, Hakumei would want you to go there, Sakura. They must have found out you lived there. You'd be going into a trap. They'd kill you." He searched her eyes, wanting her to understand him. "I can't let you go. I'm sorry." Her eyes closed again and more tears leaked out, trailing in' to her hairline. She started to shake her head, lips trembling.

"You ha-have to let me go. Itachi."

"Look at me, Sakura." She didn't oblige. "Look at me," he said in a firmer tone, and she did. "These eyes. Do you know how I got them?" She shook her head no. "Uchiha Shisui, who was my best friend and like a brother to me, died because like me he wanted peace between Konoha and our clan. He entrusted to me his left eye after Danzou took his right. Then he committed suicide so his body wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The grief of his death gave me these eyes; grief I never thought I'd be able to endure. Shortly after that I was ordered to kill my entire clan..." Sakura understood the meaning of his telling her this. Her eyes slipped shut and they stung. He knew the pain she felt. Understood the grief, probably much better than herself. "I know it hurts. I know you want revenge, to make sure your friends are safe. But, please listen to me... it's a trap. You'll only give them what they want." The woman took an unsteady breath beneath him.

"I know. You're right, but it hurts. So badly. I already lost everything once... I didn't expect to have it happen again." When she looked back up at him his eyes were dark again and his expression troubled. "I just..." He reached out to brush aside a stray lock of hair, plastered to her face by the rain.

"I'm sorry," he returned, voice soft. "I'm sorry." Sakura couldn't help herself when she pushed off the wet ground and into his arms, burrowing her face in his front. He fell back into the ground. At first Itachi did nothing as if taken off guard by the action, but his arms embraced her a moment later. They remained that way, the rain continuing to fall about them while Itachi gently stroked her hair and the woman held onto him like he was a buoy out in open endless ocean.

* * *

><p>They couldn't be sure how long they sat there for as Sakura's breathing and erratic heart rate slowed. Itachi had managed talk sense into her. She'd be tender and vulnerable for some time, but just as he was right then, he'd be there for her, the woman knew. She was his friend, and friends looked out for each other. Eventually he gently pushed her away, and she smiled sheepishly at him. The man only grinned slightly, brushing aside any concerns.<p>

"C'mon," he urged, rising to his feet and helping Sakura to hers. She wanted to thank him. Wanted to apologize, but the words were stuck in her throat. The man was like her rock, she realized, her voice of reason. Before she could force her voice to respond she saw him tense and his eyes bleed red. At first she was confused but then she froze, the realization making her heart skip a beat. The air about them tingled with an unmistakable sensation that had her immediately on edge:

They were surrounded by countless chakra signatures.

One by one, figures darted, flickered or appeared in a puff of smoke about them. Some of them were garbed in black and sported porcelain masks like the five ninja that attacked her outside of Yoen. Others were garbed more uniquely. They were Hakumei shinobi, of that Sakura was certain. That grief within her slowly turned to rage, even as the number of ninjas grew. Her anger blinded her, swelled up within her so strong that she forgot any fear at the mighty force surrounding them. There had to be at least fifty or sixty of them if not more. To her it didn't matter if there was a hundred. She'd kill them all for laying a finger on Hougyoku.

"Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Itachi." One of the masked figures stepped forward to address them. "We have been ordered to kill you, unless you wish to join forces with Hakumei." Neither spoke a word in return. Itachi was too busy calculating strategies and Sakura was simply too enraged to answer him. "Very well, then." With a flick of his wrist they moved in.

Chaos ensued.

Before she could act Itachi jumped in front of her, hands flashing in a series of seals before raising one up to his mouth. She understood and she stayed close. The torrent of fire that erupted from him was massive. Sakura hadn't seen such a display in many years. It grew and grew in size until all she could see was red, orange and yellow. With one arm he reached behind him to grab her, ushering her to move with him as he pivoted about, encircling the area with lashing tongues of fire. The rain water hissed as they made contact, shrouding them in steam that wisped up into the sky. Sakura's wide eyes at the display eventually shut, unable to bare the harsh stinging of the heat any longer. Yells of pain and surprise surrounded them. As the last tongues of flames escaped his jutsu, he let his grip fall from her.

"Go," he calmly commanded her, and she darted away at his request. Shinobi came flying through the smoke and vapor at him, but in a flutter of many wings his body disintegrated into a flock of crows. Only, when Sakura glances back his way, there were no crows and he was sweeping through the first wave of ninja with kunai in hand, dispatching the enemy who she realized were caught in his genjutsu. His speed and accuracy was something she could only dream to obtain, so innately skilled he was. But she didn't have time to marvel at the Uchiha's fighting prowess; she had her own problems.

A dozen shinobi came rushing after Sakura as she darted through the trees, leading them a bit away from Itachi. She could handle herself and didn't want to be caught in the havoc he was reeking, nor have him caught in her own. Since their travels saw them heading back to dangerous territory both of them had donned their full shinobi regalia. Sakura still had her old green, flak vest from Konoha that she saved and repaired. It was a prized possession of hers and one she was currently wearing. Her hands reached up to one of the pockets and she undid the latch that held a scroll within. It had once belonged to a dear friend. Deft fingers opened the scroll and the wind rushing past her helped unfurl it. Bringing her thumb to her mouth she bit into the flesh to draw blood and with a quick swipe, ran a red stripe down the center of the thing before closing it back up. Dropping to the ground, she pushed the scroll into the earth below her and spoke a command:

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _A large cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll. The new chakra signatures, unmistakably inhuman, made the fine hairs on her arms stand on end, even more so when growls began to sound out. She didn't wait for the smoke to dissipate. _"Attack!" _Growls turned to snarls and from the smoke eight ninken of varying size dashed out. They didn't hesitate to follow the command and Sakura rose back to her feet, hastily restoring the precious scroll as cries of pain began to sound out. Those eight would take care of a good many shinobi for them. But there were many more. Another group of them came hurtling her way. Though she had excellent chakra control, she didn't have the vast reserve that Naruto had had to make a small army of bushin. Nevertheless she could still make some. Hands flashing, four other Sakuras appeared to face the new wave. The five pink haired women split up, each channeling chakra into their fists. Forming a circle they all aimed their attacks at the ground. It was like a bomb was dropped from above. The ground exploded, earth cracking, dirt flying, rocks spitting out like small missiles, in an area that must have measured a good thirty square yards. The upturned terrain made some of the shinobi lose their footing. When they did, a vicious snarl would sound out as one of the ninken charged them, fangs enclosing over their throats.

"Sakura!" From where the real woman stood she looked down hastily to the small pug at her feet. It was easy for him to tell apart which was which from her clones. "What's going on?! Who are these ninja and what's Uchiha Itachi doing here?! I thought he was dead?" Before she could answer that deep voice she hurled a good many weapons at a few attackers flying towards her.

"I don't have time to explain, Pakkun. I'll tell you later. For now, don't worry. Itachi is my ally, do not engage him in battle; help him!" The dog whimpered, obviously confused at the situation, but he trusted the woman. She was Kakashi's student after all.

"Roger that." The little dog streaked off and Sakura was relieved. A pain that suddenly started on her forearm drew her attention back to reality. A shuriken grazed her shoulder, tearing through the fabric of her sleeve. With a growl of her own she charged him and with a glowing fist and decked them in the side of their head. In the distance she saw another huge flare of orange engulf the area, this one even larger. She heard snarls and yips of pain from a few dogs that obviously went to check on the Uchiha. The majority stayed behind with Sakura, though. Either they were weary of Itachi or they figured that he'd be fine on his own considering who he was.

More minutes passed as Sakura and her clones engaged in combat, taking down the enemy bit by bit, but it seemed like no matter how many they killed more and more just came to replace them. She had to wonder if backup was rushing in to reinforce the first group. Eventually her clones were disengaged by the ninja until Sakura stood alone. At that time five of the ninken came to flank her.

"There's so many of them," one of the dogs said, his breathing heavy and his mouth wet and glistening with crimson life, "and more are coming." That confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

"How's Itachi?" she asked from where she darted behind a tree and lit up her fingers with pale light to press into her thigh where she received a deep wound. Three of the dogs launched away as she did when more ninja came, having found her.

"He's received a few wounds but nothing serious. The Uchiha is holding his ground." That relieved the woman. Itachi was a bigger threat than her, why most of the troops focused on him rather than her. She had faith in the man, but these growing numbers were getting to be ridiculous. They were tiring them out, she knew, by sheer force alone. Though both strong shinobi, Sakura and Itachi were only human and could only hold out for so long. She wondered how they found them, briefly, but knew that'd have to wait. Injury healed, she joined the fray once more.

* * *

><p>The smell of singed flesh and the cloying stench of blood filled his nose. He loathed that smell. It didn't send him into bloodlust, but made him angry nevertheless. He hated needless bloodshed, but there was no leveling with these people. Their deaths were on their own hands. They should've known better. And if they laid a finger on Sakura, there'd be even more hell to pay. His eyes flashed dangerously, catching many of the ninja in his mind games so that they battled imaginary portrayals of himself or more flocks of ebony winged crows. He had his own scrolls to brandish, providing him with an arsenal of weapons to hurl at them.<p>

When Sakura sped off to lure some of the enemy away he let her go. It be easier for him to fight to his full potential without worrying about the woman. The same went to her. Over their time training together he had witness the inhuman strength she could harness with her chakra control and on more than one occasion he couldn't help but admit he was sometimes frightened by the girl. He never wanted to be behind one of her fully charged, bone splintering punches. Even just one finger could crack open his head like it were an egg. No, Sakura didn't need him to protect her, not so soon.

He sent ninjutsu after ninjutsu at the enemy: spits of fire, gusts of wind, and waves of water. The rain falling down around them was a helpful ally in itself. He used the droplets like small daggers, cascading on the ninja, tearing through fabric and flesh alike. Or he molded them together into large, pelting orbs of waters, slowing them down. The muddy terrain beneath them, slick with mud, helped to incapacitate a good many as they lost their footing in attempts to get near him. At one point he felt a shift in the chakra around them. A slightly familiar sensation he hadn't experienced in many years washed over him, followed by growls and snarls that were clearly not human. Kakashi's ninken. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch into a faint smile. He'd given the scroll to Sakura and she tamed the beasts. Only three of the eight came to his aid but he was grateful for the help. Back during his Anbu days he had seen the damage they caused whilst working alongside the famous Copy-ninja. It was because of the ninken that many wanted shinobi were subdued, like Momochi Zabuza. He recalled Kisame's amusement at that information back then; the shark-man had always been sadistic.

With the dogs now helping, and thoughts of those two now gone men in the back of his mind, he made a few seals and the water around them grew denser until a thick mist accompanied the rain. The ninken had their noses and Itachi had his sharingan to cope. His normal eyes weren't as useful these days, anyway, he regretfully admitted. Using the cover the mist gave, Itachi copied Zabuza's silent kill technique, slipping past defenses without a sound, leaving a trail of death in his wake. Sometimes a more skilled ninja managed to land a blow or a cut, but nothing fatal. The dogs weaved in and out of the mist, the sound of their heavy breaths or draconic like snarls marking the end of another life. But just as Sakura had realized, Itachi couldn't seem to make the hoard dwindle. More and more shinobi came to replace their fallen comrades. Itachi had the energy to continue for a while yet, but what if they kept coming and didn't stop? Would he be able to outlast them? Would they have to retreat? He tried not to think about that.

Hands flashing with teals again, he let lose another massive wave of fire as his senses felt the multiple chakras surrounding him and his eyes saw their blurry forms. The mist turned to steam upon contact, scolding a few of the enemy. The dogs jumped away from the torrent until it subdued, nipping at hands and ankles as they passed by ninja to safety. With the clearing smoke the mist had also gone. Countless ninja were still left and Itachi cursed to himself. Where did all these numbers come from? How did they not realize they were being followed?

As he made to prepare for another attack, a cloaked and masked figure darted out from the trees towards him. Itachi brought up a kunai to defend himself, but the attacker sped past him altogether and instead swept down upon one of the Hakumei soldiers. Had his genjutsu still been in motion over that single ninja, making his comrade appear to be himself instead of an ally? Itachi would have guess yes if not for a second ninja joining the fray in the same cloak and mask. The dark green shrouds bore no markings on them, and their design was nondescript aside from the fact that they matched. Their masks were also similar, fashioned into the likeness of foxes, the white porcelain only marked with three painted on whiskers on each cheek. Like the first, rather than attack Itachi he bypassed him and went after another Hakumei soldier, killing him. This all happened in but a few seconds. Were these different shinobi altogether, helping him? It seemed that way, he quickly assessed.

Then again, perhaps he was wrong and they weren't helping him.

A third figure shot through the trees and was upon him, a katana brandished in their hands. Itachi locked blades with him, both hands on the kunai he held himself. He wasn't cloaked but his garb was black and the same green, and his own mask was bronze and not white, fashioned out of steel rather than porcelain. Did that signify something? He didn't have the time to ponder the notion. They pulled away. Itachi launched his knife and the other repelled it with his sword then sheathed in in a fluid movement as the Uchiha started flashing signs. The bronze masked ninja copied him, the exact same seals flashing and a wave of fire emitting from both shinobi, as if making a mirror image. Itachi's brows twitched with annoyance.

More and more green cloaked and fox-faced figures darted into the scene, each of them ignoring Itachi and the other ninja, as well as the ninken, and took up arms against Hakumei. What was going on? Was this some sort of rival gang of Hakumei's that he didn't know about? Had someone caught him in a genjutsu? It was almost like these ninja were helping them, but he couldn't be certain. His head raced as he watched a swarm of green clad shinobi battle against the others. Looking through the trees to where Sakura was some hundred yards off he saw a similar scene, his red eyes wide. But while he was being targeted and attacked, she wasn't. He caught a fleeting glance of her standing with five ninken about her legs, watching the scene. Too far too see her face, he was sure she was dumbfounded. A sudden voice drew his attention back to his current attacker.

"Don't get distracted," the male tones echoed behind the mask, katana bearing down on him again. Itachi felt his heart skip a beat. Why did that voice sound so familiar? It made his chest tightened as if in remembrance, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it right yet. Who was this masked man? They started trading more blows and Itachi did his best to study the man's chakra as they clashed. It occurred to him that the man didn't seem to be trying very hard to try and kill him. Like he was testing Itachi, and this were simply a friendly spar. It was then he realized he indeed knew this person, but it took him a while to do so because he long since thought them to be dead. Sakura had told him herself that he died. How didn't he realize this sooner? How didn't he see it from the moment their aura's met?

He knew this person!

In a quick succession of moves, Itachi unarmed the man, pushed him back a few steps, and then finally subdued him to the ground. His breaths were heavy from his strain, from his racing heart and his growing anticipation. Crimson eyes tried to look past the slits in that dark gold hued mask to the eyes beneath but in the light he couldn't. Hesitantly, he reached with one arm to the thing and the man beneath him made no attempts to stop him. A shaky hand pushed up the item to reveal the face beneath and Itachi's heart seemed to stop. Never did he think he'd see that face again in this world. Never did he anticipate this bizarre turn of events. Never did he think he'd be reunited with the one he spent the majority of his life trying to protect. His own tomoe marked, red eyes were mirrored beneath him.

"Hello, Onii-san."

His breath hitched painfully in his throat, eyes wide with astonishment. That term brought so many memories back to him it almost gave him whiplash. A name fell off his lips as the faintest of whispers as he addressed the young man who looked up at him with a smile on his face and not the venomous scowl he had once grown accustomed to.

"_Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Itachi and Sakura have made it back into the realm of ninja, Hakumei has allegedly attacked Hougyoku, and now another ghost of the past has come into the mix. What is Sasuke doing alive? How has he found them? What will now happen to Sakura and Itachi with this very unexpected turn of events?

Keep reading to find out~!

WOW! Are you guys surprised?! I know I'd be :D . I toyed with the idea of bringing Sasuke into the story since the beginning and couldn't let it go, so alas! Finally getting some action into the mix. More is to come, along with some epic feels.


	13. Surreal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Thirteen: Surreal

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. His brother was alive before him and smiling. Smiling! The young man watched the older with a mixture of his own emotions at seeing Itachi. But by the look on his face, Itachi had to believe that Sasuke knew he was still alive himself, probably by means of Hakumei if he had to guess. Around them, more and more cloaked figures came into the fray, engaging Hakumei and thinning out the numbers steadily. Itachi barely heard the sounds of steel on steel, of ninjutsu being cast and of cries of pain meeting his ears. He only had attention for his brother. The new ninja didn't let any slip past to them and Sasuke made no move to join them, obviously confident in their skills.

"Sasuke... How? I thought you were dead," Itachi breathed out, and the other man's face furrowed with apology at the shock his brother was dealing with. A few ninken approached having realized who he was, whimpering at them in their own confusion. Even they had been lead to believe that Sasuke had perished. But here he was. Sakura had been wrong, but she told him she saw him die five years ago. She plainly made a mistake and he wished that he had pried just a little more during their conversations. His ears pounded with the sound of his own heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Oniisan," Sasuke whispered out. The red in his eyes faded until they were dark once more, glistening with tears that started to form. Itachi's own eyes started to sting. He huffed out a harsh laugh at the younger's apology. Finally removing himself from his brother, Itachi sat down heavily onto the ground besides him.

"I'm the one who should apologize," he returned, letting his eyes slip shut tightly. "I'm the one who drove you away. I'm the one who made your life a living hell. I'm the-" He stopped when he felt a hand on his forearm.

"It's okay," Sasuke told him softly, and Itachi reopened his eyes. They were still garnet, his shock keeping the doujutsu active. "I already know. Obito told me everything. Back then, the truth of that night lead me on an even darker path than the one I was walking, but I've seen the light, Niisan. I've repented for my sins. Ever since that day I've wanted to see you. Wanted to talk to you and hear your side of the story. And now I've finally found you. Itachi." His name being said made him breathe in shakily. Sasuke grasped his arm more firmly and Itachi's body seemed to act of its own accord as he pulled his little brother towards him and into a tight embrace, at a loss for words by the change he saw in his brother.

* * *

><p>"This can't be real."<p>

The words fell from Sakura's lips multiple times as she watched the swift change in events unfold around her. Those fox-masked ninja were helping them! She couldn't believe her eyes. When the Hakumei soldiers started to attack one another Sakura figured they were caught in Itachi's genjutsu. As more and more of the same garbed ninja poured into the area and did the same she knew something was going on. These weren't Hakumei shinobi. They were a completely different group altogether and they were helping them! The woman wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, but also didn't let her guard down. There was still a chance that she was in danger. But none of the green clad warriors made a move on her. Only when a Hakumei member attempted to slip past them and go for the woman did they come near her. As soon as they diverted the attacker, though, they let her be again. The five ninken remained at her side making anxious sounds and sniffing the air, trying to determine this new group's identity.

"This scent," she heard Pakkun's deep baritone from below her where he stood in front of her feet a few minutes after the tides turned. "I think I recognize it. Could it be...?" Sakura tensed and was about to ask him to elaborate but the pug took off before she could.

"Wait," she called after him, following the little ninken as he cut between the trees towards Itachi's location. Who did he recognize? Who could it be? If Pakkun knew someone amidst this group would that mean she did, too? Such an idea made her heart race quicker. Did these people come to their aid out of coincidence or for more personal reasons? Did they know Itachi and herself? She ran faster, mind racing. As she broke through the obstacles that blocked the view of Itachi's front of the battle, she slowed down to a walk and eventually stopped behind Pakkun who was watching a scene Sakura did not expect to happen upon. They weren't the only ones playing audience, either. A good many green cloaked ninja stood nearby and on the ground with the enemy's numbers dwindling, and they too watched as Itachi held someone in a tight embrace, someone she assumed was one of their own.

Her breath caught and she took another step forward, eyes widening. Sakura could only think of a few people that Itachi would hold so intimately. Their embrace hid from view the person's visage, but Sakura had a feeling that she knew all too well whose face was buried in her friend's chest, just as hers had been earlier. It was clear they were male by their stature, and she could make out locks of raven hair beneath a bronze, fox shaped mask pushed atop their head. But could it be? No. It was impossible. It had to be someone else. She saw... she had seen... that day... Oh, that dreadful day... She watched, unblinking as Itachi's arms finally slipped away and she felt like the world stopped at the revealed identity of the man. The sight of him hit her like a wave crashing down on her, snuffing out the air in her lungs.

"Oh my God..." Her hands traveled of their own free will up to her face to cover her mouth as she looked at someone she never thought to see again. He was more or less how she remembered him; five years only altered him little, but it didn't alter her memory of him. It was like stepping back in time. Her heart raced so painfully in her chest that she visibly winced. The strain on her body made her hands tremble. Finally he realized that she was there, watching him with such an intensity it was obvious she still thought this to be a dream or some sick trick. Itachi looked at her too, his own face a myriad of emotion, but she paid Sasuke the most attention. The younger swept his gaze over the woman as he reacquainted himself with her own changes in appearance. He also acknowledged the dogs but they were still unsure of what to do with this revelation themselves and stood their ground, waiting on what Sakura would do. Both men rose to their feet and Itachi remained still while Sasuke took a tentative step her way. He didn't look at her with that expression she remembered oh so well from back then, like she were a piece of lint stuck to his shirt or mud caught between the tread of his sandal. There was relief in those dark eyes, and guilt and happiness and regret. They were emotions she had always wanted to see on his face but never thought to.

"Sakura." Her name made her gasp, the sound muffed by her hands. Eyes welling up, a tear slipped over and streaked down her face. That voice struck a deep chord in her heart. More tears fell when the man took another step her way, then another when she didn't move, and eventually he was before her, close enough for her to reach out and touch him. Close enough to smell him, to feel the warmth of his body against the cold of the rain and see better the minute changes his face had made from an adolescent to an adult. Now that she saw him with his brother close by she was able to see just how strikingly similar they looked, and yet how different at the same time. There was such a vulnerability on his features as he seemed to struggle with himself that Sakura felt bad for him despite her turmoil at seeing him. It looked like he wanted to say something to her but his voice was stuck, much like her own. If he apologized now she knew she'd forgive him. But she couldn't help but recall those times when he tossed her aside like she were useless. The time he almost killed her. The heartache he had caused her, and countless others. Time seemed to change the man, of this she was certain, this she could see and feel by simply being in his presence, but the truth of the matter stood: he had hurt her. Hurt her so deeply and profoundly that in that moment she couldn't just forget that pain. She tried, but the sight of him triggered the memories, the countless, sleepless nights, the endless tears shed, the look on Naruto's face each time they failed at bringing their friend back home and how he'd smile at her, through his torment, and promise that next time they'd succeed. If only he were here now. Would he feel the same as her?

"Sakura, I..." Finally finding his voice, the man inched a bit closer and Sakura's arms fell to her side. Despite herself, an overwhelming urge overcame the woman, one she couldn't ignore and one she had wanted to fulfill for many long years.

She punched him in the face.

The right hook had a slim amount of chakra put into. Not enough to cause extensive damage but enough that she knew he'd be in a good deal of pain. She wanted him to feel some pain, pain brought about by her own hands. A little taste of his own medicine; a little payback for not only herself, but for Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else who wasn't there anymore to exact their own retribution from the man. It made a satisfying sound as flesh and bone connected. Sasuke reeled, stumbling back. His reflexes kept him from falling but he almost tripped over his own legs. It was clear he didn't expect the sudden attack, otherwise she was sure he'd have probably managed to block it. Hand shooting up to his face, he looked at the woman, wide eyed. Sakura saw Itachi tense when she glanced briefly at him, and many of the fox masked shinobi stepped closer at the display, but they didn't interfere. Even the ninken looked at her wearily. She thought she heard some of the ninja chuckle but she could have been imagining things. Looking at Itachi again she saw him trying to hide a smirk but was failing. He knew the pain the boy had brought her throughout her life. They had spoken briefly of it. He had asked her once what she might do if she could ever see him again. Sakura had laughed and admitted that she wasn't sure and she'd probably just cry. Well, she cried, alright, but decking him square in the jaw also seemed like a legitimate reaction in his opinion. She couldn't help but feel that Itachi had an urge to do the same considering Sasuke had once wanted to destroy the home he loved so dearly. Though he was shocked, Sasuke didn't look very surprised after the realization of her attack sank in. Sakura stood, fists clenched still and her breaths heavy as she herself realized what she just accomplished, but she didn't look too sorry. Rubbing the left side of his jaw that she hit Sasuke let out a small, nervous chuckle and grinned.

"I guess I deserved that," he admitted, expression sheepish. Sakura approached him and he flinched, but he didn't shy away. He expected another blow to the face but instead she pushed him with her hands, her tear streaked face contorted with anger. Sasuke took a few steps back so he didn't fall.

"Damn you," she cursed at him, pushing him away again only to repeat the act a few more times. He didn't stop her. "Damn you!" His back hit against a tree but he remained there, not daring to elude her. Without much strength she pounded on his chest a few times with her fists or open palms, eyes still leaking hot, stinging tears. Finally his hands wrapped about her wrists. She fought him with a weak tug but he didn't let go.

"Sakura..." A sob escaped her.

"Shut up!" Despite herself she came closer to him and buried her face in his chest, shoulders hitching. "Just, shut up... You... I thought you were dead... Sasuke-kun..." Letting her wrists go, she felt his arms lace about her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Her hands clung to his front, fingers lacing into the folds of the shirt he wore. If she let go he might be gone. If she moved away from him this would all be over. Oh, how she dreamed of this moment for so long, to be in his arms and have him hold her. Time had changed her feelings for the man, and she couldn't decide how she now felt about him in terms of those childhood and adolescent fantasies she created back then and wished to live out. For now, Sakura was overwhelmed with the joy at knowing that his heart had changed, that the darkness cleared, and he was himself again and she had her _friend_ back. She didn't know how or when or where it happened, if it had been days, weeks or even years ago. All that mattered was that someone, or something, had finally gotten through. Had it been Naruto on that fateful day five years ago? Had it been something Madara or Obito said? She was still too shocked to ask, but she was certain she'd find out eventually.

"I am so sorry, Sakura," the young man repeated. "For everything." She gripped tighter, shoulders hitching again. He was apologizing to her! Actually apologizing rather than throwing her aside, rather than trying to put his chidori through her heart. It was all too surreal. Itachi's visible surprise flashed in her mind and she could only imagine his own feelings on this situation, his little brother returning to him with a smile on his face and without the intent to kill him.

Seeing Sasuke had put one other big question on her heart. She had once thought she knew its answer already but if he was alive, who else? Who else survived? And of those that had, who had joined him? Her mind went back, five years ago, to that day. A bright light, destruction so outrageously powerful that she had felt crippled by it and then it spread. She hadn't been close enough to receive the full strength of it and her distance was what saved her, as well as the techniques her shishou had taught her. If more people could learn creation rebirth they'd have survived, but that was a fantasy too naïve to contemplate too long on. Sasuke and Naruto and many other, strong shinobi had been caught in the center of that terrible jutsu Madara and the juubi created. It had destroyed everything for miles, including Madara himself. Of that they were certain for they had found his body, strong enough to just stay intact but not enough to have survived. But many others had gone missing, including Sasuke as well as Naruto. All they found of Sasuke was his sword and of Naruto his leaf inscribe hitai-ate. Both had barely managed to come out intact. Body parts of others were what remained of most. The gruesome sight had staggered Sakura despite her medical experience. They had thought that the power of the jutsu had simply destroyed the two boys and many others', leaving no trace of them behind to properly burry or identify. Rather than perish that day, Sakura had to now believe that Sasuke somehow survived that blow and escaped. What about Naruto? Her chest tightened. Everyone believed that that attack was so mighty that it bested him, including Kurama; if Naruto perished the nine-tails could have survived, but even the mighty fox was nowhere to be found or felt. Though strong, they had been up against Madara and the juubi, formidable foes, and it took their own attack backfiring on them to finally bring them down. No one had blamed the young ninja or the fox.

But this changed everything.

"Sasuke," she gasped out, hands trembling. "What about... what about Naruto?" By his hesitance she knew his answer before he said it.

"No. I haven't sensed him, or the Kyūbi, in five years, nor heard any rumors," he regretfully answered and the woman sighed deeply, hope dwindling. If he were alive she didn't doubt that he'd have found her by now or that rumors of his existence would have reached her. It wasn't like Naruto to hide. Still, there was chance yet, though she tried not to get her hopes too high. For now, Sasuke was here and alive and that was worth its weight in gold to the woman.

The other shinobi who had been patient thus far and let the trio have their reunion finally stepped closer to address them.

"Sasuke-sama," one of them said, a male voice echoing off the porcelain mask that shielded their face from view. That they singled him out and treated the young man with a lot of respect slightly shocked Sakura. It was then as she pulled out of the embrace they shared and took a few steps away from him; that the noted differences in apparel she briefly acknowledged earlier had now meant something more profound. All other white masked ninja in the area faced the man with his own bronzed thing sitting slightly askew atop his head and didn't speak or move. Was Sasuke their leader? "The perimeter is secure. Almost all enemy shinobi have been eliminated. The remaining are under pursuit. Only a few escaped."

"Good," Sasuke returned, ignoring Sakura and Itachi for a moment to attend to the ninja. His ninja. "I want a group to search the lands. Set up a larger perimeter. Make sure there aren't any more reinforcements nearby, waiting to follow us." The ninja nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Sir." He pivoted about and made a signal with his hand. In a flash he was gone, and a good many others departed with him. There was still a large force left. If Sakura had to guess a little under thirty. They all awaited further orders from Sasuke.

"Let's move out!" The ninja seemed excited by this and did as they were told, darting away through the trees, heading south. Heading towards Konoha? Sakura grew a little anxious. Would Sasuke ask them to come with him? Had he come here specifically for them, coincidently stumbled upon the pair tracking Hakumei or just by fate, passing through the area, found them? When he turned back their way, Sakura saw that same boyish smirk she saw him wear as a kid now pulling at his mouth. "Where were you guys headed?"

"To Fire," Itachi finally spoke up, and the younger looked towards his brother. "To see if Konoha was still standing." Mention of the village made Sasuke's expression drop a little. Sakura knew they weren't going to like what he was about to say.

"Hakumei attacked Konoha." Both Sakura and Itachi frowned deeply at the bad news. "There's nothing left. Everything that had been rebuilt was destroyed again. We haven't bothered going back since Hakumei would know exactly where to look for us." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fighting against the anger rising in her. They flashed open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he gave her an optimistic smile as he gave her arm a squeeze of reassurance. "We'll rebuild Konohagakure in all its splendor once Hakumei is wiped off the face of the earth." Sakura couldn't help but feel unsure of that so soon in the game, but she returned his smile with a small one of her own for the man's sake. He was nothing but sure of himself in that moment.

"Where have you been staying in the mean time?" Itachi asked the question she had also wanted answered.

"Someplace safe."

"Can we come with you?" Sakura blurted out, unable to help herself. Sasuke laughed at her as if she had said a funny joke but she looked at him expectantly nevertheless.

"Sakura," he poked her gently on the forehead with his first two fingers, the act endearing as he did it, and the woman's lips parted slightly at that look on his face. It made her stomach do a little flop. "Don't ask such obvious questions."

The woman cleared her throat and gave a little smile, surprised at her body's lingering reactions to the man's charm she had once fawned over as a girl. She glanced to Itachi who watched the interaction with his own humor. For a moment she thought she saw something else flash in those eyes that finally returned to their dark blue hue, but it came and went so fast she couldn't be sure it had been there at all. With the matter settled, Sakura released the summoning holds on the eight ninken and then the three of them took off at Sasuke's beckoning.

* * *

><p>"You're the resistance group," Itachi questioned his brother as they traveled, curiosity getting the better of him, "the one I've heard rumors about?"<p>

"We are," Sasuke answered him with a devious grin. So it was true after all. Itachi was relieved that the information he had obtained wasn't a load of rubbish. He wish he knew earlier that his little brother had belonged to them, but if he had he'd probably would've never come into contact with Sakura in the way he had. She could be dead for all purposes. Such a thought was unsettling and he pushed it aside.

"Are you... their leader?" The young man grinned again, but shook his head no.

"Then who is?" Sakura chimed in.

"Shikamaru." Itachi recalled the name with a little run through his memory. Oh yes, one of the ones who had helped in defeating Hidan and Kakuzu. Of the shadow masters, the Nara clan. He noted how shocked Sakura looked and realized that he was the same age as the woman. She must've known him well.

"Sh-Shikamaru?!" she breathed out, eyes wide. "He survived?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yup."

"Leave it to him to find a way to live," she muttered, more to herself than to the two men. "I had no idea. I didn't see or hear of him before I left."

"Ah, well," Sasuke grinned in a way that said he was about to say something she wasn't going to like. "He said it was 'too troublesome' to return so soon, so he waited. Said he deserved a little vacation." Sakura made an exasperated face at that knowledge and Itachi couldn't help but grin himself even if he didn't know Shikamaru personally. He sounded like an interesting fellow.

"That little shit... If he's the leader, what're you to this group? And another thing: do you guys, like, have a name, or something?" Itachi had planned on asking the same thing. They were both very curious about this resistance group. Sasuke didn't seem annoyed. He had probably anticipated all the questions.

"We call ourselves _Shūsoku_," he answered them first. "We are the _Convergence_ of what was left of the Allied Shinobi Forces, gathered together by Shikamaru's perseverance and persuasion. After the war some of the shinobi from villages were hesitant to join forces again considering what happened the last time. It started off small, but as Hakumei continued to grow in power a lot of them couldn't sit by any longer. With their individual numbers depleted by the war and their own villages ruined and still being targeted they had no choice but to join forces with us to see an end to Hakumei." Like Madara and Akatsuki all over again, Itachi couldn't help but think.

"To answer your other question: I'm the captain of that black ops group, _Birijian no Kitsune_." The Viridian Foxes. Itachi found it fitting because of the teams' apparel, and he could probably give a guess as to why they were dubbed so aside from appearances. "They call me _Seidou no Kitsune_," he added with a chuckle – The Bronze Fox. Itachi figured it was a play-off of his mask. Bronze was often considered a symbol of judgment and he wondered if that motivated the man in his choosing of the particular metal considering what his life had been like. The older brother could only imagine how long it took for the younger to find these peoples' trust. They wouldn't have done so quickly, Itachi knew, not if Sasuke had once been a missing-nin, bent on the utter destruction of his home not too long before the Fourth War. That was a story for another time. "We're fifty shinobi strong. Well, fifty-one including myself," he continued, pride on his voice. It was a good many heads to lead. Itachi couldn't help share that pride. "We do a lot of scouting and reconnaissance throughout the nations, looking for clues to where Hakumei's main HQ is located. We still don't know, but we're working day and night on it. We were coming back from what's left of Iwa before we encountered you. My sensors picked up on a large number of chakra signatures so we came to investigate figuring it was Hakumei. Low and behold, you two are there too, fighting them!" He shook his head in his lingering disbelief. "I couldn't believe my eyes. I swore someone was playing a trick on me; I engaged you in combat because I knew that'd be the only way I'd know for sure that you were real, Oniisan." Itachi inclined his head. It made sense. He'd have probably done the same in his position. Now that he had answered some of their inquiries he had a few of his own. "You two are an unlikely duo. How did you meet?" Itachi started to elaborate.

"I've been doing my own share of resisting against Hakumei up north. They have a hideout there. One night I tried to take it down for good but I didn't succeed. I went to Sakura afterwards. There were rumors of her being in the region and luckily they were true; I was in need of her aid."

"Hah! Aid. You say it like you only had a few scrapes. More like he needed a miracle," the woman quipped when he finished. Itachi made a small, guilty grin at the others. Sasuke didn't fail to note their rapport with one another, and the man looked between them a bit bemused, probably never thinking that his brother and old teammate and friend would be so at ease together. "He came to me half dead and disease ridden; I had no idea he was even alive! Scared _me_ half to death! If I didn't get to him when I did he'd have bled out and he really would be dead."

"Diseased?" Sasuke wore a face that was a little hard to read. "For how long?"

"Longer than I care to admit," Itachi returned and Sasuke frowned.

"Obito mentioned that when he told me about that night." Sasuke looked at his brother as they ran and sighed. "During our fight, back then... You were already dying. Obito said you prolonged your life with medicine." Itachi nodded. The other huffed in amusement. "Even on the verge of death I couldn't beat you."

"Sasuke," Itachi said with a frown. "You were strong. _Are _strong. Don't worry about what's happened in the past. That's behind us. We're allies now. Together, we will be unstoppable." Sasuke gave the man a smile that reminded him so much of their youth when he would praise the child for a job well done. It made his heart soar as the nostalgia washed over him.

"Yea. Definitely... So, this disease. Is it gone?" Itachi hesitated and Sakura pursed her lips slightly when the younger Uchiha looked her way.

"We won't know for sure until I can do some proper tests." The medic explained the situation to him. Sasuke brightened more while she spoke.

"We have everything you need to do that," he told them. Sakura's face blossomed into a grin.

"Awesome!" Itachi was likewise enthralled. Now they wouldn't have to risk going to one of the old Sannin's lairs and chance something going wrong.

"So, where _are_ we going?" the woman finally asked the question they both wanted to know. They both had their assumptions but no definitive location. Sasuke answered them quietly, pretty much whispering, as if someone might hear.

"_To the Land of Rivers."_

"Not to Tanigakure, I hope?" Itachi asked, his own voice lowered in response, referring to the hidden village located in the lands, a small patch below Fire that separated it from Wind.

"No. We haven't bothered with any of the other villages, either, seeing that they're defining locations and Hakumei would easily find us. It's closer to the boarders of Grass. You'll see when we get there..." Sasuke denied them the exact location of their hideaway for security reasons. Moving through open land was dangerous and he wouldn't risk their safety. He apologized profusely and told them that they'd just have to trust him. Itachi itched to know, but had faith in his brother and continued to let him lead Sakura and himself deeper into ninja territory.

* * *

><p>Before the crazed events leading up to their reunion, the pair had been about two to three days from reaching Grass. They continued in that direction with Sasuke and his unit, intending on cutting straight down the nation to reach River below. They eventually outran the rain and by nightfall came upon the unit who had stopped to make camp for the night. Sasuke said that they hadn't stopped since they left Iwa the night before last and a break was due. Sakura was glad. Though she wouldn't complain if they had run through the night, she and Itachi had been on the move without stopping, save for their little reprieve at Shenjiru, since the same two nights ago. She wasn't depleted physically, surprisingly with the fight, but her emotional status was frazzled and rest would do her good. They camped in a glade, one they had used many times in the past during their travels Sasuke told them. Many ninja took turns to watch for threats during the night while the rest were in small groups around little fires.<p>

In the calm most of the men and women had removed their masks. Sakura saw a few faces she recognized from before she departed, but the majority were unfamiliar. She noted that they were a younger group of shinobi, of the faces she could see, mostly in their twenties, but also a good amount of more senior ninja were within the unit. She wondered how Sasuke had managed to garner their respect only being twenty-one and with his criminal record. How had he earned their trust? Shikamaru's trust? The woman itched to know but she didn't want to bombard Sasuke with such questions so soon. He was holding back on many questions himself, but while the three shared their own fire, they told accounts of their journeys over the past five years, just superficial knowledge and not anything too personal that would be overhead by the others. Sasuke wasn't just interested to know what became of his brother, but also of Sakura's sojourn. It was so at odds with her memories of him and she couldn't help but be a little taken aback that he was intrigued about her life. He listened with rapt attention. Sasuke wasn't like Naruto, though, and he still retained a lot of his old characteristics she remembered well. Like Itachi he was a generally quiet man, but he was far more social than his tighter lipped elder. He didn't flash epic smiles or jump out of his seat at what she told him like their old blonde friend. His dark eyes watched her intently, reminding her more of Itachi again, but Sasuke grinned and chuckled and quipped more at her words than he did when they talked. That was more of the Sasuke she remembered; not completely quiet, but neither very loud. Not drawing attention to himself but still getting it. Still trying to act cool and confident in a way that just hinted he tried a little too hard. Itachi would always have him beat there.

But Sakura didn't ogle at him nor try and throw her arms about him. She didn't even try and sit close to him, and was actually seated more in the other brother's proximity. Her every reaction to his speaking to her wasn't to get all giddy like a school girl. She wasn't twelve anymore. Nor was she sixteen. The woman had no aspirations to try and wriggle her way into his heart anymore as anything more than a friend. She still loved him dearly, still wanted the best for him, but her infatuation had been washed away by the years. Sakura couldn't deny that she still liked him a little, though. Lying to herself wasn't a charming quality. He was still exceptionally attractive to her and his outlook on life and friendlier personality didn't hurt, and the more she talked to him, the more she found she enjoyed his company. Now that he finally looked at her like she were his equal and not some little girl holding him back. She also didn't fail to note the sometimes more blatant stares he gave her, as if he couldn't help himself. Now that he was finally letting himself notice the woman, it seemed that he was noticing that she was, well, a woman. She had grown up and matured and blossomed into a lovely flower. In the past she'd have done nothing but hungrily soak up such silent attention, but now she didn't know what to do with the knowledge, other than to try and ignore it. Despite herself, she couldn't help the flashes of a dark haired and matching eyed man run through her mind, that little smirk she knew too well marking his lips, the one she knew he only used when looking her way when he thought she didn't see him. They didn't belong to her old teammate but to his brother. Sakura had never anticipated to start falling for Itachi when she decided to help him, but it was the truth. This she never planned. This she knew she wanted, but this she couldn't let carry out. Not now, not with war ahead.

The rest of the night was spent chatting around the ebbing flames until they turned in for sleep. Morning came and they set out south once more after a quick breakfast. If they ran hard and fast they could make it to Grass by that night. They did just that. Sakura was ever so thankful for the month of training her and Itachi did in order to prepare themselves for their travels. Even still she was tired but with her excellent control over her chakra she was able to maintain the minimum amount needed to keep pace with the Foxes. True to Sasuke's words they passed out of Earth and finally into Grass a little after ten at night. They ran through the night again. It would take two days of running to get through and there were no plans to camp out again until they got to their destination. Instead they stopped at midday and they rested for a few hours before continuing. Sasuke had said that their hideout wasn't too far from the boarders of Grass. Another night of running. Sakura wished for reprieve. The next night found them having completed their trek through the monstrous forests of Grass and into the valley fords of River a handful of minutes passed two in the morning. The light of the moon shone down on a sprawling landscape from a tall hill the forest they had been traversing spit them onto.

"The Land of River," Sasuke announced. Sakura had been a few times before in the past, but it had been a while. It was a beautiful nation of natural wonder and reminded her more of Fire since it was right below the larger nation. Though the night was crisp the weather was much warmer than when they were up north. Their hard running kept them all warm, anyway, and Sakura had a layer of perspiration beneath her vest and shirt. A cool, refreshing breeze pulled at her long, tied up tail of hair and rustled the leaves of the trees behind. The other ninja didn't hesitate to stop as they entered into the new nation, and the three continued in their wake after taking in the view for themselves.

"We should reach our destination in another five or so hours," the young captain explained as they came down the sloping hillside and took up pace alongside a river glittering prettily in the silver light. That was exciting news for them both. Sakura was tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down for some shut eye. She also couldn't wait to see anyone else who made it through that day five years ago. Sasuke didn't leak any names to her, wanting to surprise the woman she supposed. For now she only knew that Shikamaru was there. At least she'd be able to see him, and hubris aside, she was sure he'd be glad to have Tsunade's own legacy in his rebellion force. She wondered how many medic ninja they had, and of them, who were worthwhile or not. The woman would be glad to take it upon herself to train them to meet her standards, standards set by the now gone sannin herself. Sakura would do her best to fill those strappy heeled sandals and make her shishou proud.

Although her legs itched from constantly leaking chakra into them and her eyelids felt like lead, as they streaked through the lands and the sun began to rise, she was caught by the beauty of it all and it distracted her for a while. Eventually it became redundant and her mind wandered. Her heart ached in her chest at being so close to her old home, being so close to all the memories. The glorious sunrise also sent her back to Hougyoku and that ache deepened into despair. How were the villagers? Had that woman in Shenjiru been right? Had that been a Hakumei spy trying to deceive her and is that how they tracked them down? The kunoichi couldn't be certain. She still desperately wished to turn around and not stop until she reached the village despite her exhaustion, but like Itachi had warned her, she knew it'd be going to a potential trap. There was a chance that they spared the villagers and simply caused a bit of chaos in their hunt for her. But there was also a chance that everything was gone. It was the not knowing that troubled her the most.

Eventually more valleys rose up to engulf them, carved into the lands like a huge beast raked the earth with a swipe of their claws. Rivers snaked through it all, so many that it was hard to keep track of them all; some were just small streams, gurgling happily and languidly along. Others were monstrous and were countless meters wide at some points. At times they had to run atop the water because there was no steady ground to bear them across. The walls of the valleys continued to grow taller and narrower until they were running in mock darkness, the morning sun blocked out by the ravine so it was like they stepped back into night. Sakura was beginning to fee claustrophobic. The gap between the walls was wide enough to allow them to comfortably pass through standing side by side another person, but not enough for three. At times it went down so small that only one person could pass through at a time. The ninja darted through the ravine with a practice ease despite the tightness of the space and the lack of light. Sakura glanced up to see the trail of smokey blue high above them, itself still not very bright being so early in the morning. She was curious as to what was above them. Traveling up there would be easier but this was obviously stealthier and thus safer. Had they learned in the past to use the ravine the hard way? She couldn't say. It was cold and damp and a small stream still passed between the narrow valley rift. The woman longed for sunlight after a while. When she breathed out she could see it vaporize in the dim lighting and then wisp away behind her as she ran. They were all quiet now; no one spoke and an eerie silence set in about them, the only sound her breaths and a rustle of cloaks, footfalls inaudible by their chakra.

Sakura looked at her watch once more that morning. Her watch read twelve past seven. The allotted five hours were up. More minutes passed. Seven thirty. Some more. Seven forty-five. Now the five 'or so' hours were coming to an end. How much longer? Sakura was eager to be there. Contemplating asking just how much further they needed to go, her chance was taken when the ninja started to slow down. Did that mean something? She too altered her pace so that she was now simply walking on the moist banks. Peering down the middle of the path that the water ran through, she was able to catch a little glimpse of why they stopped. The ravine was simply too narrow ahead to squeeze through. It was just wide enough to let the little stream trickle past. Two of the ninja then approached the seemingly dead end. With coordinated movements they made some seals and then using doton, shifted the earth carefully so that there was a path wide enough for everyone to pass through. Sakura figured that this was a more simple method than scaling up the narrow cliff sides flanking them. They filed through efficiently and then the same two ninja returned the rock to its previous formation as the last shinobi passed through. They continued into more narrow valley and Sakura frowned at the sight having hoped for a more open gap. In the distance though she heard something, but couldn't place the sound. As the minutes ticked by it got louder. She noted that the water's trail widened again, gaining depth and quicker current as the ground gradually slopped down. Realizing that what she was hearing to be a waterfall, Sakura listened to the sound echoing off the walls about them.

The walls finally began to slowly widen with the river's own change in girth. Pretty soon more light flooded into the ravine, but it was still cold. Eventually the walls gave way and spilled them out into a larger valley. After feeling so cramped she now felt very small once more at the sudden vastness. They stood at the top of the waterfall. It wasn't big enough to be overpowering and deafening, but it was still a mighty force. Before them they could see a lake at the valley's bottom; it was very long and narrow being that it filled the crevice of the valley, and in the distance it turned and disappeared from view. Of what was seen, its banks were half shrouded with trees and half bare shore. Other parts of it were right up against the valley walls. It was another extremely beautiful sight to below, but to the woman, more beautiful would be the hideout. She couldn't see anything other than the natural landscape.

"We're here," Sasuke announced and Sakura cocked a brow. They were? But, there was only water and trees and rock. "This is the back way in," he added as if hearing her thoughts. "The other way is at the other end of the valley," he pointed, but that was out of sight around the bend in the valley. He signaled them to continue onward. They had to scale down the cliff side to reach the bottom since there was no other way down. It was a long way down. The mist of the waterfall made the rocks slick and treacherous. Only a very skilled climber or a ninja using chakra to hop down could manage the descent. There was a trick in finding the easiest way down that the ninja had learned to heart, so Itachi and Sakura followed in their wake, taking the same path and being very thankful at their chakra control. It took but a few minutes but it felt much longer. Once at the bottom where the gravely shores of the lake greeted them, Sakura craned her neck back to better appreciate the height of the rock face. Heights had never really bothered her but she couldn't help but swallow hard looking back up at the perilous climb. It was hard to estimate, but it had to be some hundred feet feet tall if not more, much too high to simply just jump down from the top even with chakra. She watched as the wall trickled heavily down the rocks, weaving between the stones that jetted out. Since the river above was only so strong this time of the year the fall was subdued. She could only imagine how massive the thing got once the rainy season would come. Moss and small climbing vines clung here and there. A fine mist enshrouded them as the water slapped against the surface of the lake sending ripples out into the expanse. This close to the source of the noise and the wet rocks amplified the sound, making it hard to hear anything else. The ninja took off once more down the shoreline.

Before they could, though, Sasuke stopped the pair of newcomers and addressed his brother. He was a little hesitant in his words as he spoke.

"Itachi," he started to tell the elder Uchiha. "I tried to convince everyone that you are a hero and not an enemy. But... be wary regardless... Rumors have been going around long enough down here of your survival, but some people still don't believe me about you. Hell, some people still don't even trust me and I've been with them for a long time. Akatsuki has given us a stigma a lot of shinobi can't forget." Sakura worried her lip a little at those words, but Itachi didn't seem too worried and only inclined his head in acknowledgement. Warnings issued, they continued oward.

Coming to the bend in the valley, as they rounded it the lake grew a little in size as the valley did also. The turn hadn't just hid more water and cliff sides, but also more flat shore between the water and the valley walls. A lot of it, actually. And built upon that expanse, as well as into the mountainside, was what they had spent the last many days running towards: Shūsoku's hideout. It was like a hidden village unto itself. Over the top of a high stone wall she couldn't see much, but there were buildings hanging off the valley walls. Also, recesses in the cliffs had been carved out, and Sakura had to think that much of the city was hidden within the mountainside itself, most likely accomplished by the skills of the doton users. In the distance she could see the valley curve again, the remainder out of view, like a rough crescent shape. In the open fields alongside the city she saw tilled fields for crops, rising up in tiers to utilize the area. Out on the lake she saw a little fleet of boats. People were out with vast nets she knew to be used to catch fish. Now that it was about eight the morning sun was just high enough to cast the lake in its glow while the city was still in twilight. This was the most beautiful sight she'd seen in the past fortnight. She felt wide awake now, their arrival giving her a second wind.

"This is it," Sasuke said with a smile on his face, looking at the city with relief. "Hisomu." Sakura gave a little 'wow'.

"This is amazing," she breathed out. Looking to Itachi she grinned, unable to contain her excitement. They didn't get to go to Konoha but found the next best thing. The man returned her eagerness with his own little smirk at the sight before them. Sakura didn't expect something so sophisticated. Not that she didn't think they could accomplish something so excellent, she simply imagined something more modest considering the situation at hand these days. There was detail in the city that gave it a very homey feeling and she wasn't even inside yet. It would make living there easier. As they approached she saw ninja outside the gates. Some were standing guard, their posture rigid and alert. Some ninja were simply out and about before the city, chatting with friends, having a friendly spar or going through their kata in the open, grassy fields aside the place, the shadow of the valley walls consuming them in darkness, making them a little difficult to see. As the group made their way closer they noticed their arrival. Some waved and said hellos, others nodded their heads in greeting. It wasn't until they were almost there that they saw two others amongst the fleet of dark green cloaks who had not been with them when they left. Sakura saw people whispering to one another as they began to recognize the pair. She wondered just how many of them truly believed Sasuke's story. That they didn't outright attack him or run away in fear was a good sign to the woman. When they approached the gates, the ones guarding the entrance stopped them while letting the rest pass through.

"Uchiha Taichou, welcome back," one of them addressed. Though their face was shielded by a mask it was clear that they were female. "I see you've brought some friends." Sasuke nodded briskly at the woman. "Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Itachi. Welcome to Hisomu. We've been waiting for this day for a long while." Sakura blinked at that truth, a little taken aback, but couldn't blame them really. Having the likes of them at their arsenal could turn the tides against Hakumei even if they were just two ninja. Both of them gave their thanks to the guard. "Please report to Shikamaru-sama right away."

"Of course," Sasuke returned, and with that they were allowed entrance.

If Sakura thought that the outside of the city was something to see, the inside was much better and her eyes hungrily soaked in the view. It was very reminiscent of Konoha in its design and even its layout somewhat and she felt her skin tingle with excitement. The wood and stone and brick buildings were a welcome sight, even down to the dusty roads below. There was also no denying the architectural nuances from the other villages incorporated into the city's design. It was a handsome combination. People walked to and fro about their business. Despite the times, despite losing their villages, they seemed happy and content in their new home. But she also saw the strain on their faces, hinting at the rough years they had endured battling against Hakumei. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke lead them down a quieter path.

"Come this way," he order them, and they slipped down a little alley way. Sakura had a feeling that he didn't want to flaunt Itachi's arrival so soon. Even Sakura's presence could possibly stir up some trouble. She had more or less abandoned them, after all, and only returned now after five years. But the woman wasn't too sorry. Everyone had ways to cope with the devastation and she hadn't been the only one who left, she knew. She had had everything stolen from her, could they really blame her for her actions?

The woman wanted to see more of the city but that would obviously have to wait. They weaved through back alleys between homes by the looks of them, and it reminded her of their journey through the valleys earlier. Looking up she saw some of the buildings that were built off the cliff side. Turning down another small alley that was stuffed full of wooden creates and barrels, they weaved their way through them until they reached the base of the valley wall at the end. They came upon a kind of hidden passage. It was tucked away in such a manner that it looked like a dead end from a distance, but when they neared it there was actually an opening in the rock that turned back on itself and a staircase lead up and into the mountain.

"This is one of the more secretive ways into the mountain," Sasuke explained to them as they started to climb. Set into the walls were braziers, and their presence caused them to ignite until one by one, as they ascended, the way was lit for them. "Shikamaru's personal quarters are located here, as well as his office where he should be now. He'll be pleased to know you two are here. He's been trying to locate you guys for years but we never had any luck. You were too far north." Sakura grinned sheepishly at the man's back as she climbed. The woman felt a little guilty. Had she known earlier that such a threat was in existence and Hisomu was located here, in need of her skills, she'd have probably come. But it carried out in such a way that she didn't come alone. Itachi was here, too. Shūsoku would thank her for that, and also thank him for eliminating a good deal of Hakumei's numbers up north. Now that they were allied with Shūsoku Hakumei would be livid. The thought made the woman smile deviously.

* * *

><p>"What a drag..."<p>

Pale, blue tinged smoke billowed out from parted lips and wisped lazily up into the air. Above there was already a hazy cloud floating up into the vaulted ceiling or making its way towards the open window. The smell of the tobacco was slightly sweet and minty and the taste on his tongue welcome. It calmed his nerves. It made pouring over mission reports, scouting notes, recon specs, supply lists and growing demands easier on his brain even if his lungs suffered. He was going to die eventually anyway. Currently alone within the space of his office, the way he preferred it to be so early in the morning, the young man sighed as he set down the scroll he had been reading from and rose from his plush leather chair. His eyes needed a break; he'd been at it for over two hours now. Sitting himself on the wide ledge of his windowsill, a design he specifically asked for, his black eyes scanned the city below him and then to the valley and lake beyond. The height of his office within the cliff side gave him the perfect view of it all. Another request. It was a favored activity when his brain felt overworked, to simply sit and stare and enjoy a cigarette. His current one had one last drag left, and once he took it, he crushed it into a little bowl in arm's reach that was also occupying the ledge. A good many butts were already inside amongst of a bed of ash from the previous days.

The reports his scouts were bringing back to him were growing more and more ominous with each week's find. Hakumei was slowly building its numbers up. Where they were finding all of these shinobi willing to follow them had him at a loss. From what he knew the group had crazed ideals and only the crazed or desperate would agree to them. Perhaps they were being brainwashed? Blackmailed? Coerced? The man didn't know. In his frustrations he brought a hand to his chin and scratched at the stubble there, trying to imagine what his father might've done in his position. What his old teacher might've done? For all his intelligence, all his strategic prowess, sometimes he didn't feel suited for this job. He knew he was indeed qualified, but that didn't mean that he was the best choice. Others, well, probably everyone, would disagree with him, but it was how he felt. Perhaps he just still wasn't accustomed to everyone relying on him for the answers. How had the Kages' managed for all their years in power? How did they not go insane? It was all too troublesome sometimes.

He pulled out another cigarette from the pack in his pocket, along with a silver lighter. The initials _S.A. _were inscribed onto the front of it. With a flick of his wrist the lid opened and he rolled his thumb against the rough wheel to ignite the fuel within. As he took the first drag and held in the smoke, his senses tingled when a familiar presence slipped quietly into the room as if his distress had beckoned them.

"I thought you said you were going to cut back," a cool voice quipped, and the man couldn't help but grin a little guiltily as he let the smoke leave his lungs. Turning his head to look upon his visitor, he shrugged his shoulders, still grinning, and the other rolled their eyes, hands on their hips.

"Whatever," they said, exasperated, but let the subject go as they came to stand aside the man by the window, looking out to the city below with him. "I see you got started early today. I'm surprised. I'd have come earlier but I guess I slept in."

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru told as he let his eyes leave the individual and return to the view out the window.

"I know you're swamped. Don't give me that crap." The man huffed out a laugh. They were one of the few people who spoke to him in such a manner. Though their voice was stern, there was also softness there. He knew that worry when he heard it. It was then that he realized how the Kage's had managed: they didn't take it all on their own but had people to help them, people to share the burden with him, who wanted to help, even if it were to simply come and quietly keep him company, or berate him for his bad habits endearingly, if not sternly. Looking back their way again, he felt his heart swell knowing that he had people like that in his life. Reaching for their hand, he took it and drug them closer. Teal eyes swept down to meet his. He pulled his guest down to sit upon his lap.

"I'll give you all the crap I want, I run this joint," he returned with a little smirk. Running a hand down the length of their arm he felt them shiver and he smirked wider.

"This 'joint' would fall apart without me here to save your sorry ass," they returned, eyes looking down to his mouth as it came closer to their own. "And you know it."

"You're a troublesome thing, Temari," Shikamaru admitted, and he grinned at the woman's twitching brows before his lips found hers. Despite herself she didn't pull away and that only made him that more satisfied.

"Ugh. You taste like cigarettes," she muttered against his mouth.

"You taste like nagging." He winced when he felt her pinch his side. "Ooouch."

"You're lucky I love you," Temari said with another pinch.

"Ow, okay, I'm sorry... so troublesome."

She pinched him again.

* * *

><p>They approached a large set of doors wrought from a medium stained wood and elegantly carved in a floral pattern at the end of a hallway. Flanking the entrance to the hall were four guards, two on each side. Sakura had a flashback to the Hokage Tower. At seeing Sasuke approach they did nothing but stood vigil. With their expressions hidden by masks, though, she couldn't be certain at how they felt when seeing her and Itachi in his wake. They didn't stop them as they passed into the hallway, but Sakura felt something in the air behind them shift. She refrained at looking behind her. If she had, she'd see that two of the four were following the trio. Sasuke didn't seem bothered and continued forward. Raising his hand he gave the door a few knocks and awaited the reply.<p>

"Yea, come in," a muffled voice returned. A voice that Sakura instantly recognized. Her heart skipped a beat. As the door opened the smell of tobacco smoke filled her nose. It was a nostalgic scent that made her think of Asuma immediately. The room was decked out with many shelves brimming with books and scrolls, the large desk covered in the same as well as many maps. More maps were pinned up to the walls. Beyond there were wide, tall windows that let them see a nice view beyond. The stone ground was bare and clean. A few potted plants were here and there, as were a few plush chairs for visitors aside from the one behind the desk. There were a couple of pieces of artwork, paintings and sculptures and other small things, occupying the room as well. She didn't fail to notice the deer depicted on the canvas and what that represented to the man who used the office as his own. She also didn't miss a shoji board perched on the wide ledge beneath the window. Said man was currently at his desk. Sakura took in all of the space with a quick sweep, but after that she only had eyes for him.

"Well, well, well," that drawling voice commented at the sight of the two ninja coming into his office with his captain. The cigarette perched between his lips bobbed with his words. "This is a pleasant surprise. Long time no see, Sakura." The woman grinned at the man widely, jade eyes twinkling at the sight of him. He too had changed a little over the years, but she couldn't deny how much more he was starting to look like his father. Even his chin was dusted in a shade of dark hair as he began to grow out a goatee similar to the one the elder Nara had had. That lethargic air still clung to him, like nothing in the world could ever interest him. He was even worse than Itachi in that regard, but while the Uchiha was typically alert, the other always looked on the verge of sleep if not in battle. Even then he came across as utterly bored unless his life was truly at stake.

"Shikamaru," she said, coming towards the desk. The man set his smoke carefully on a nearby tray and then rose to his feet, coming about from behind the desk. "It's so good to see you." Embracing the man, she squeezed him tightly as he wrapped his arms about her waist.

"You too. You have no idea how long I've been trying to find you; we need more medics," he returned as Sakura released him and backed away. The woman gave him an apologetic look.

"I know. I'm so sorry." The man waved a hand lazily dismissing the matter.

"It is what it is," he returned, "you're here now. That's what matters." He gave a placid grin to her and Sakura felt relieved at his nonchalance. Looking past her to the elder Uchiha, Shikamaru brought his hand to his chin to scratch at the stubble. "I never thought I'd see the day that Uchiha Itachi would be here in my office," he admitted as he approached him. Itachi took his own step forward to meet him halfway. "But you're an ally I've wanted for years, now. I've dreamt of this moment since Sasuke told me the truth about that night and heard news of your survival. It was hard to believe at first, I'm not gonna lie, but, the elders and Danzou were ruthless. I wouldn't put much past them." Itachi wore a look that said he agreed with him. "Anyway, I know they already told you, but, I'm supposed to be formal since I'm the leader of this gig and everything: I'm Nara Shikamaru. Welcome to Hisomu." He reached out with a lax hand and Itachi took it, giving a firm shake. Throwing a glance back to Sakura, the man added, "Oh, and to you." She rolled her eyes at him but only smiled. "Such a drag, but it's professional I guess." Itachi gave the man a little smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nara Shikamaru. Thank you for letting me into your city, and thank you for considering me an ally."

"Don't mention it," he drawled as he went back to his desk and returned the cigarette to his mouth. "In these hard times we need all the help we can get." Noting the two guards that had followed them in, he addressed the duo. "You two can leave now," he told them lazily, but they both nodded and hastily did as they were bid, leaving the four alone in the room. "And you," he looked to Sasuke as the door clicked shut, "have something for me." Sasuke reached into a pocket and produced a small scroll. Shikamaru took it from him and set it with a pile of other scrolls of similar size and style, only Sasuke's had the kanji of his team's name etched on it.

"Please sit down," he bade them as he set down the item, and they all obeyed. "So," he started to say again as he placed his attention back on his guests. "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" The tale of began. They started with Sakura explaining how she ended up north in Hougyoku. Then, Itachi gave his own account of his journey since his fight with his brother that everyone had believed to result in his death. When he got to how he found Sakura, the woman took over and explained the adventure that was going to the waterfall herself and finally believing Itachi that Hakumei was real, to the struggle that was figuring out his disease, leaving Hougyoku for Kurumu, and then the trek down into Earth. When the fight near Shenjiru was explained, most of it given by Sakura and Sasuke. Itachi didn't speak much unless Shikamaru asked him something directly during the accounts. It took some time to get through it all but Shikamaru gave them his undivided attention, his typically uninterested self eager to hear their words.

"Wow," the leader said as he mulled over everything told to him. Sasuke too looked pensive now that he had a better account himself of the pairs' lives over the past many years. He didn't share his own tale in full detail, so Sakura and Itachi would keep having to wait for that moment to come. "Both of you have had it rough. As soon as you're rested we'll get you to the labs so you can run those tests on Itachi," he told to Sakura who gave a firm nod. Leaning back in his chair, he took out another cigarette and lit it. "I'm sorry about the village, Sakura. I really am. I'll look into sending a small team up there to check on its status, and also to look into that waterfall you told me about." Sakura felt deeply touched at his offer and Itachi seemed pleased that the work he had spent many long days at with the waterfall could be continued, even if not by his own hands.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us," Sakura said for the both of them and Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for all the trouble you've been through. I'm just glad that Sasuke's team found you. If you guys had gone to Konoha you'd have been in trouble. A lot of Hakumei ninja reside in that area, far more than you took on. We don't even bother going there these days. We've lost too many in the past to keep trying." If he seemed peeved by this he didn't let on but Sakura had to believe that it irked him greatly that their homeland was overrun by the enemy. She knew she was. "They're rising in number, but we're recruiting more as well. Our tides will change, especially with your arrival," he told, looking between Sakura and Itachi. "If you can train more medics, Sakura, we can stand a much better chance in combat."

"Of course I will. I look forward to it," she confirmed and the man's dark eyes gleamed with his pleasure. Looking to Itachi, the man rubbed his chin again.

"I'm afraid that like Sasuke here you might have to prove yourself to the others before they trust you." Of the many frustrating traits he had, Shikamaru had his obvious noteworthy ones. Not sugar coating things were one of them Sakura had to muse. They had no time for beating around the bush in these dangerous days. "But if they don't and they try to cause trouble," he took a drag on his cigarette before finishing, "they'll have me to answer to." Though not an overly intimidating fellow, Sakura knew no one would want to cross direct orders from their own leader. Itachi didn't seem too worried about what the future held for him in terms of what the people thought, but this was Uchiha Itachi, and even despite Sasuke's attempts at setting the record straight, Itachi had done things that people wouldn't be quick to forgive him for even if he had done so for the good of Konoha and even the rest of the ninja world. Luckily Itachi was the type a man who didn't care what others thought of him. He spent most of his life having people think he was a monster, a clan killing bastard. A few icy stares and remarks behind his backs didn't faze him, and there were probably only a few shinobi within their ranks on par with the Uchiha genius. If they outright attacked him he'd more likely than not be the victor. Sakura still hoped that in time they'd learn to see beyond the rumors of the past and his stoic exterior to discover the caring man beneath. At least he had Sakura and his brother and wouldn't be completely ostracized.

"Don't worry," Itachi told him, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

They all hoped that he was right.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sent them away after their conversation when Sakura tried to suppress a yawn but failed. Now that the excitement of reaching the hideout had sunk in with their arrival she was exhausted. Even Itachi and Sasuke looked spent despite their efforts at appearing the opposite. Shikamaru said that they could stay in the mountain side rooms. They had some already furnished for an occasion such as this, ones for 'honorable guests and the like'. Sakura didn't care where they put her so long as she could lay someplace comfortable and sleep. At his bidding, the young leader had Sasuke show them to the mentioned rooms. It wasn't too far off from the office and within a few minutes they were standing in another hallway marked with doors.<p>

"These are all vacant," he referred to a good number of them, "pick whichever you want. Mine's down that other hallway there," he pointed to the end of the one they occupied and Sakura saw it turned right and further into the mountain. "If you need anything just let someone know. There's always guards posted around here. They'll see to it you're taken care off." The two thanked him. "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you guys later." With those words and a grin he made his way down the hall and disappeared down the other. The corridor was then empty save for the two of them. Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"This is so surreal," she commented, and the other inclined his head in agreement. "I had no idea this was here. And Sasuke... Shikamaru." She shook her head and huffed out a little laugh.

"It is all hard to believe... They've accomplished a lot."

"That they did." She paused, and then gave the man a more intent stare. "How are you?" The journey was a long and hard one, and without knowing if his disease was all gone, she didn't want him going into remission. There was also the fact that his younger brother was back into his life on top of it all, and now they were here in Hisomu, but she didn't want to pry into his emotional status too soon. His physical conditional was her first priority. The expression on her face would tell him that she wanted nothing but honesty.

"Tired," he admitted to her. Now that they were alone she saw the slump in his usually rigid posture and the tired lines under his eyes were even more pronounced. "But I don't feel sick. Not like before... I'm well." That was a relief. Just as Shikamaru said, she'd get those tests done as soon as possible. For now they needed rest. Now it was Itachi's turn to regard the woman more closely. "What about you?" He already knew she was exhausted, thus asking would be pointless; she knew he was referring to more emotional issues, referring to Hougyoku. It seemed he didn't mind her spilling her own emotions onto him. Her face turned a little sad as she looked up at him, sighing deeply.

"I'm worried, Itachi. So worried," being so spent and so emotionally worn out it didn't take much to make her heart ache and her eyes burn with tears that wanted to form. The man was sympathetic and reached out to grasp her arm and tenderly squeeze it.

"Shikamaru will surely send a team up there to check it out like he said. He seems like an honest man, one who stays true to his word. Stay hopeful. It was probably a rumor. I'm sure they're fine." Sakura appreciated his optimism; she had none for herself. Feeling overwhelmed again she only nodded her head a few times, unable to speak. Surprising her, the man gently tugged her closer and into his arms, resting his head atop her own. She burrowed into his embrace, the man's scent wafting into her nose calming her nerves as she savored moments like these. Moments he let down his guard and opened up to her, even in such a small, intimate act as hugging. She wanted nothing more than to stay in those arms forever, but she knew she couldn't ask too much of the man, not without straining their friendship. Just as gently he pulled away from her. "Get some sleep, Sakura."

Smiling blearily at him, the two bid the other 'goodnight' despite it being morning and went into their rooms. Sakura took in the sight with eager eyes, the bed covered with clean sheets a glorious sight. Kicking off her sandals clumsily, she shuffled over to it after letting her pack drop into the middle of the room. It looked a shame to dirty the pristine things. Turning about, she noted a door and approached it. Upon opening the thing she laughed aloud to herself. It was a small bathroom.

"Shikamaru, you thought of everything," she mused. Rest sounded delightful, but a shower sounded even more pleasant. Soon enough hot water poured over her tired, aching muscles and she groaned out her satisfaction. How she longed for this. Once finished she threw on some clothes sloppily, brushed out her hair, and then crawled into bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the one back at the complex in Kurumu, but it was close enough. She had a few fleeting moments of mulling over all that had happened since she and Itachi left the northern lands, but within minutes blissful sleep found her and she was dead to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Itachi and Sakura have finally met up with the resistance group. Konoha has fallen once again, and Hakumei is slowly rising to power. What will become of Shūsoku with two more powerful ninja in their arsenal, and how will Hakumei react to this knowledge? Has Hougyoku really been attacked? What will Shikamaru's ninja find up north? What will they do with the waterfall? How will the people of Hisomu take to Sakura and Itachi's arrival? Will they be a welcome addition, or will the people see them as a threat, especially Itachi?

Find out this and more next time!

Hisomu means 'to lurk, to lie dormant, to be hidden', btw. I thought it fitting. I do not speak Japanese, so I apologize if I murder the language in this story. I try and just stick to names and leave out actual phrases aside from ones I know are correct and applicable hahah |D

I hope all my readers that celebrate Thanksgiving had an awesome day and got some good deals if they went Black Friday shopping! I didn't, too tired hahaha c:


	14. Welcome to the Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome to the Resistance

"Haruno-sama, welcome."

Sakura made her way into a wing of the mountainside complex that housed their best medical labs. Apparently there were a few more buildings strewn about the city that offered medical assistance, but this was their best suited option for the tests needed to run on Itachi. The entrance lead into a lobby of sorts with a medic sitting behind the counter of a desk, acting as the receptionist. More doors marked the area leading to different locations. She even saw an elevator next to a staircase. The woman marveled at the work Shikamaru and his shinobi had accomplished in just a few years' time. It was far more sophisticated than the clinic back at Hougyoku and reminded her more of the hospital back in Konoha. It was very nostalgic. She smiled at the kunoichi behind the desk as she came further into the lobby. Once she did, someone else accompanied her into the room. The receptionist's cheery smile faltered a bit at the sight of them. Sakura had to give them credit at their quick recovery.

"Ah, and Uchiha-san, welcome." She didn't fail to notice the step down in respect she gave to Itachi, but if the man cared he didn't let on. He only nodded briskly at the woman, her eyes a little wide at the sight of the notorious man now in their city. Sakura didn't think she really believed the stories about the truth of the massacre. As long as she and everyone else was civil then everything would be fine. The day before as the two slept the leader of the city released the information of their arrival, as well as an order warning everyone against harming Itachi, and Sakura as well for that matter. Both had slept through the day and even through the night and only woke when roused by knocking on their doors. Sasuke had come to wake them to treat them to an excellent breakfast before sending them on their way to the medical wing.

"Thank you," Sakura said for them as she approached the desk, Itachi in her wake. Unlike the woman he stayed a few paces behind her and refrained from setting his elbows atop the counter like she did, not wanting to make the receptionist more uncomfortable than she already looked. It irked Sakura that he had to, but she had to remember that they didn't know the man like she did, and if she were in their shoes she'd probably feel the same way. "Shikamaru-sama," she started to tell the woman, making sure to address the lazy man in a respectful manner even if she knew him well and it was at odds with her usual referral of him, "should have sent a message to you already."

"Yes, he did," she confirmed, tearing her eyes away from Itachi who had glanced at her briefly to look on Sakura again. From a tray she picked up a sheet of paper, a memo, with the nature of their visit. "To run the tests on Uchiha-san." Sakura nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. Rising from her seat, she approached one of the few doors and pushed it open, beckoning for them to follow her through. It led to another little room full of apparatuses to check one's vitals. Beyond that was a hallway with more doors. By the looks of them they were patient rooms. Three other medics were present there, sitting at their desks in the station, two more females and a male. Because they didn't wear forehead protectors or any other village orientating symbols on their uniforms, which were all similar in make, Sakura couldn't say who came from where. It was obvious they all knew of both ninja. Like the receptionist they all gave Itachi very friendly welcomes to mask their nervousness of him, and his own hellos and thanks as he returned in his own civil manner was a little startling for the trio. Itachi did his best to not appear intimidating to the medics and kept his expression uninterested and bored, rather than intense and alert. The receptionist explained the situation at hand and then left. When they inquired just why he needed these tests, Sakura elaborated for them. Despite their ingrained fear of the infamous man they cast him sympathetic glances as he stood impassively, his gaze unfocused but his attention definitely on them Sakura knew. As a medic, it was sometimes easy to set aside one's emotions and get into a professional routine no matter the patient.

"Ugh," the male medic cringed out when Sakura gave the details of his previous condition, "Uchiha-san, I do not envy you," he addressed the man, and Itachi glanced his way. "That's a nasty bug you had. We will certainly find out if you're completely healed or not." Apparently the man was well read in a myriad of diseases. Such was his specialty of sorts. He was actually familiar with the disease he said, because it was one that came from the land of waterfalls, were he previously lived before finding refuge with Shūsoku. Such news was music to Sakura's ears. She also made a mental note to stay clear of the nation if she could. "A disease like that isn't something you want coming back again and again so we'll be thorough."

"No, it's not," Itachi gave in return. "I don't particularly enjoy drowning on my own blood," he added, his morbid tones not on purpose but also not lightening the mood. The medics gave their own nervous grins in response but didn't know how to comment on something like that.

"Let's get to it, then," the other man said instead. The afternoon saw them taking Itachi's vitals, like his height, weight, blood pressure and procuring a couple of vials of blood as well as a urine sample to run tests on. Eventually he was laying on a bed in one of the other rooms as the three medics and Sakura lit their hands with glowing chakra and delved into his person, taking turns or exploring in pairs, to check the man's body. All four at once would be too much for the man's system to handle. He laid with his eyes closed and his face calm through it all. When it came to taking samples of his innards, Sakura handled the extraction knowing that Itachi would trust her the most, while one of the other medics would assist in pouring analgesic chakra into the area to help with the pain at extracting the samples. Itachi's face would flinch for a small moment when the flesh pierced through his person and into a floating orb of green-blue light before Sakura, but then relax as the other medic healed the site like new. They took a part of each sample to place on a slide and the rest to run more sophisticated tests and cultures on. The four medics eventually took to a microscope each and poured over the samples, searching for any signs of foreign presences in the tissues after they injected the things with special dyes to allow them to search for their targets more easily. They found nothing.

"This is very promising so far," the male medic, Haruran, said aloud as he took off another slide from his scope and set it aside. "Our other tests will be more conclusive but I've not seen a single spore or mature protist in any of these samples." The other three gave similar reports. Itachi gave a small smile at the news. "It seems that Haruno-sama took very good care of you, Uchiha-san," Haruran added. Sakura glanced from the man to Itachi and his dark gaze held her own in such a way that she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Yes, she did," the Uchiha responded, and Sakura's insides squirmed at his words and the way his eyes lingered on her.

"Well, we're done for today. We'll let you know the test results as soon as possible." The two bid the three medics farewell shortly after. They were much more chatty with Sakura, but she had to think that they took well to Itachi thus far. But this was only three medics. The rest of Hisomu was a different story. Sakura was a little reluctant to leave the safety of the mountain for the rest of the city, but she was too eager to see it to stay away. If Itachi wished to stay inside a while longer she wouldn't blame him and she definitely wouldn't try and coerce him into doing something he didn't want to do. As they left the hospital wing and the receptionist gave them a small farewell, looking a little relieved at their parting, Sasuke met them outside the entrance.

"Ah, good timing," he said to them from where he sat on a bench. "I only just got here a minute ago. How'd it go?" The two explained the afternoon's events to him and the optimistic news made Sasuke grin. "Awesome. That's great to hear. Anyway, I didn't come to find you just for that. Shikamaru asked me to show you 'round the place, if you're up to it?" Sakura gave an excited smile at the offer, but Itachi seemed a little reluctant. His brother noted this, apparently still able to read the stoic man after all these years now that they weren't enemies. "You don't have to go. In fact, Shikamaru said he'd like to talk with you some more. Said he'd also like a stimulating game of shōji and knows you'd give him that." Itachi gave a little smirk at the other's word and Sakura had to admit that Itachi and Shikamaru would probably get along well considering their vast intelligence.

"I think I'd like that," the elder commented. Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Alright. I'll show you the city another time." Sakura gave Itachi a reassuring smile before they parted ways and she let Sasuke lead her down the hallway. "I think you'll really like it," he told the woman as they weaved through the corridors.

"I know I will... Sasuke." The woman stopped walking and he paused with her; he gave an 'hmm?' of inquiry as he looked down at her. "Do you think... do you think that Itachi is safe here? Do you think that the people really believe you?" He pursed his lips at her worried face but hesitated in his answer, trying to come up with the right one to give her she supposed.

"Itachi is strong, Sakura... one of the strongest men I know. Yes, I think he's safe here. Do I think the people of the city are safe with him here? Absolutely. Do I think people are fickle and hold grudges? Absolutely." He sighed, as if this was something he'd been pondering himself since knowing he'd be bringing his brother to the city. "Even though I helped build this city... even though I've shed blood, sweat and tears for these people, some of them will never fully trust me. It's something I've had to come to accept. The same will be true for my brother. I think in time they'll see him for who he really is. See that he's a loyal shinobi, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good... And in the end, Shūsoku trusts Shikamaru. If he trusts Itachi they'll learn to trust him too. They won't have to like him, but they'll learn to realize that he isn't the murderer Danzou and the elders wanted to create or the evil shinobi they thought he was while he kept watch on Akatsuki."

"Is that how they see you?" she couldn't help but ask the man. He shrugged his shoulders.

"For some, yea. But I've made a lot of friends. Met people who've seen past my bad decisions I've made and see the good ones I'm making now. It took time... and a lot of patience, but, I never gave up. I was determined to prove myself, and to repay Shikamaru for the second chance he gave me. I know Itachi will do the same. You've already forgiven him and became his friend, Sakura. There's hope for him. Believe it." That grin he gave her and those last two words made her think of Naruto. Sasuke sounded like him then, if not a little more eloquent, and Sakura wished that the other were here again to see the prodigal Uchiha and how much he changed.

"I hope you're right," she returned, still worried despite his words. He gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder with his hand.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Everything will be fine. Think on the good in life; don't let the bad bring you down." This was all so odd coming from his mouth, but she knew he was right. They made it safely to Hisomu and Itachi was looking to have a full recovery. Many good things had happened. More bad were to surely come but worrying about them wouldn't make them go away. Steeling herself, she gave her friend a smile and he returned it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke led the woman out of the mountainside and down a set of very wide steps that took them to the buildings below. It was the main, formal entrance, and a few other people were taking them at the time. The late noon sun was high enough in the sky to cast the city in its glow and Sakura savored the warmth. Flanking the stairs were silk banners flapping gently in the breeze that blew through the valley. The color of the things were a rich cobalt blue; an honorable, strong color, yet also tranquil, one of logic and a clear mind. Printed onto some of the things were the characters for Shūsoku or Hisomu in silver. Some of them only bore the symbols of the now gone hidden villages to commemorate their falls. Sakura found them to be a welcome sight, to remind the shinobi their heritage and that one day, they'd have their homes back. A few of them were blank. There was also another symbol on some of the flags. It was the character for <em>Strength<em> within a thin circle. She'd seen it embroidered onto clothing or etched into metal hitai-ate of the ninja, and also a few other places in the parts of the city she saw so far. She needn't ask what it was. It was the symbol they used to identify themselves, and a fitting one she had to think. It didn't draw on any one particular former village, but highlighted the one thing each ninja contributed to their cause: their strength, whether it was through their prowess in battle, their lent intelligence in strategy, healing the wounded, feeding the hungry or any other small thing that was insurmountably huge when everyone's efforts were combined.

As they made the descent down the stairs Sasuke started to explain the layout of the city to the woman to start getting her acquainted. She tried to follow his descriptions, but knew she'd do better once she roamed the city a few times for herself. As they made their way through the buildings the woman had to appreciate again the very homey feeling of Hisomu. This made all the difference, to come back after a grueling mission, to a place that was like their old villages and not just rows after rows of tents. Before the construction of the city began, Sasuke told to her upon her inquiry, they had tried to stay in Konoha for as long as possible, and everyone else in their own beat up villages. But the attacks that were once small and spread out became larger and more consistent. They knew they'd have to move eventually. Hakumei was growing stronger and bolder. Most shinobi from other villages didn't want to risk coming to Konoha, nor Konoha shinobi going to theirs. At the time Shūsoku was already in existence. Shikamaru started the group about a year after the fourth war. About three years ago a small group traveling through Grass happened upon this huge, secluded ravine and brought Shikamaru here, believing it to be a good place to build a hidden city, to start building their own numbers and strength. It was. They started construction right away and spread word to allied shinobi of the news for assistance. A good many came to help fortunately. One by one the villages began to fall not too long after. They lost Konoha for good a year and a half ago, but it was the last to fall. Before that the other villagers of the fallen villages came to Konoha to make one last stand to save it but Shikamaru didn't want to waste lives to protect it any longer so they fled for Hisomu and put all their efforts into finishing the city. Their efforts paid off. Not once in three years since starting the build have Hakumei ninja come across the valley. Every day they send their most skilled genjutsu users about the city's perimeter to cast illusions over the place and their doton users to alter the landscape. Such was why they took to the valley forges, he told Sakura, to pass beneath the genjutsu as to not disturb it, or to potentially run into any foreign shinobi traveling high up atop the ravines. A few times in the past that had happened. Each time they had to track down and kill the ninja just to be safe.

Upon asking Shūsoku's numbers, Sasuke told her that they were about ten thousand ninja strong in Hisomu. There were also a large sum of residents of there that were the civilians who once resided in the hidden villages and decided to accompany the shinobi at Shikamaru's offer, a little under eight hundred Sasuke said. Most civilians wanted nothing to do with the new issue and headed north to lands not controlled by ninja. Aside from in the city, another five thousand shinobi allied and loyal to Shikamaru were outside of Hisomu, scattered in groups throughout the lands but ready to come to aid at the young leader's beckoning. Fifteen thousand ninja. She then inquired of Hakumei. Exact numbers were hard to say, but they were certain that they were at least a good nine to ten thousand ninja strong themselves if not more. Some estimates counted them at twelve thousand considering all the different places they were encountering these ninja. For all they knew Hakumei could have double that number. They just couldn't be certain. Where they were getting these ninja was hard to say he admitted. He and Shikamaru theorized that most of them were being brainwashed somehow, or forced to join. Sakura frowned deeply at that news. By what she knew, and by a bit of information Shikamaru shared with them the day before, Hakumei wanted to make a world for ninja and ninja alone. No civilians. No weakness. Just power under an iron fist. A world of chaos, a world of war. The dark ages all over again. No peace and prosperity between villages with the occasional scuffles and grudges because of pride and stubbornness. Sakura couldn't imagine who'd want that. Perhaps people were simply afraid of being crushed beneath this growing power, and rather than stand up against it and face it, they joined the stronger side like cowards. Perhaps this leader of Hakumei was a person so persuasive, spewing out a story of a golden age with such eloquence and promise that after the wake of destruction the fourth war left behind, people felt obliged to believe them because they were too devastated to get back up onto their feet by their own efforts. They had no hope left for things to back to the way they were, and so in their desperation, succumbed to this person's fairytales, only to pay the price of such a choice later. Maybe it was too late for them to turn back, to deny Hakumei, so they were bound to them. Sakura didn't want to think about what kind of forbidden, wicked jutsu someone might use on someone to accomplish such a thing. She had to force herself to think on other things once more.

Making their way through the streets, many people stopped them to greet Sakura and to welcome her to the city. Some faces she recognized, others she didn't. But, they seemed excited to have her there with them. They mentioned nothing of Itachi. Sakura tried to not let that get under her skin too deeply. For a good while Sasuke took her through the city and pointed out certain buildings he knew would be helpful to her. Eventually he asked if she were hungry and upon admittance she was, he took her to a favored place to grab a bite to eat: a little restaurant that sold ramen. Sakura didn't object. As they made their way down the dusty street and were coming upon the place, the woman heard a voice she hadn't in five years but recognized instantly.

"I don't believe my eyes! Haha! Sakura! You've come back to us!"

"Kiba!" the woman grinned widely in response to the other's own fanged smile as the man came running down the street to the pair. They embraced roughly. Pushing her back to arm's length the man looked her over and she him. Kiba looked more feral than she remembered, his face sharper and his aura more beast-like. He had been amongst the ones who had survived and had stayed behind at Konoha to try and rebuild it and start over. Not everyone had been keen at letting Sakura leave them, but Kiba had been one of the ones who understood her departure. She had been grateful for that.

"Damn, Woman! It's good to see you!"

"You too!" At a bump against her legs, the woman looked down to see a large, white dog circling about her to separate the two. She chuckled and reached down to run a hand over the beast's head. "And you as well, Akamaru." The dog leaned against the woman heavily, yearning for more of her attention.

"I knew you'd come back one day. I just wished it had been to Konoha, but those bastards..." He trailed off, too angered to continue. Sakura gave him a look of empathy. "Ah. Anyway." He grabbed hold of Akamaru and hefted the dog away from the woman when he continued to torment her. The canine grunted in protest. "Leave her be, you great oaf... News is you got in yesterday morning?" She confirmed that. "Nice. I just got back from a mission myself yesterday evening." Looking to Sasuke, the ninja gave him a wide grin as well. "So crazy. Both Sakura and your brother in one day, Sasuke. You must be hella happy." The Uchiha smirked at Kiba.

"More than you know," he told him, and Kiba laughed again.

"I was just about to grab some ramen. Wanna join me?" Saying that they too were doing the same, the three of them entered into the little establishment and seated themselves at a small table. Over bowls of steaming noodles, and even a dish of the stuff for Akamaru, the friends shared stories. Kiba explained how he helped rebuild Konoha and tried to keep Hakumei at bay at the same time. How astonished he'd been when Shikamaru and Sasuke returned to them, more so the latter. And then the journey to Hisomu once Konoha was unfortunately lost to them. Sakura gave her own accounts to him.

"I still can't believe that the massacre was all staged, that Uchiha was trying to plan an overthrow," Kiba said at one point, glancing between the pair. "But damn, if there's one ninja we need on our side it's Itachi. Your brother is one tough son of a bitch, Sasuke." The younger Uchiha smirked, unable to deny that. Kiba then slapped Sasuke roughly on the back. "And you, too, you little shit. You were a pain in our asses for so long, but I'm glad you came to your senses and are on our side." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the man but smiled regardless, pushing his hand away from him when Kiba kept trying to pound on his back. Sakura watched the interaction with a grin, pleased to see how well the two got along. Kiba too was always a pain in the rear. He and Sasuke were an unlikely duo, but that Sasuke really did make friends warmed the woman's heart.

"Anyway," Kiba said, still grinning, as he ceased his attack on the other man, "you're a sight for sore eyes, Sakura. We've got some great medics here but none trained by Tsunade herself. We're gonna rub this in Hakumei's face so hard! I can't wait to see their reactions when they see that you and Itachi are on our side!" That toothy grin was addictive and the other two ninja couldn't agree more with their friend.

* * *

><p>"Your play."<p>

Two pairs of dark eyes took turns looking over a worn, but well-crafted shōji board and peering out over the city and valley beyond the window. The minty smell of smoke that Itachi was learning to associate with Nara Shikamaru filled the man's office again. At current he had a cigarette perched between his lips as he stared out over his city, one leg bent at the knee and his arm resting atop it in a lax manner, but he could see the twitch in his brows and the slightly downturned corners of his lips. Itachi knew Shikamaru was an extremely intelligent, tactical man, and was relied upon heavily during the fourth war. It was at odds with his cantankerous demeanor and his almost comically calm though irate tone of voice, like every little thing in life was far more arduous than most people saw them to be. For all purposes first impressions of him made him seem like a perpetually exasperated individual. Despite this, the man was revered and for good reason. And despite this, Itachi found that he found a sort of kindred spirit in the man. Thus far they got along quite well. Shikamaru treated him like he were just another ninja, not the infamous Uchiha Itachi, clan killing, Akatsuki member. There was no hint of nervousness from him being in his presence. If any lingered Itachi could not read it on him. The young leader spoke to Itachi like they were old friends, like they sat in that very spot every day and played shōji for all their lives. Like day after day Shikamaru bitched and moaned while discussing Shūsoku's current status and inquired of the elder his thoughts on what to do in these troubling times. Like Itachi were an advisor he relied on for years. It was a novel experience, one that Itachi couldn't deny he enjoyed. It was nice to be relied on for a good cause for a change.

"Your move," the Uchiha said aloud after moving one of his pieces. Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette as he swept his head over to look back at the board as his opponent's fingers left the piece he had moved. Blowing the smoke towards the open window rather than uncourteously into Itachi's face, he brought a hand up to scratch at his chin. After a good minute he started to speak.

"I'll send more scouts to those nations," Shikamaru said as those sienna eyes swept the board. He and Itachi were considering where they might find more ninja willing to join them and Itachi gave a list of suggestions to the man. Shikamaru had already exhausted most of the large nations and now needed to go into the smaller ones to recruit. It was easy to find sympathetic ninja willing to come to Hisomu from the more affluent nations. That's where Hakumei had hit most while they were recovering from the wake of the war. Those who hadn't been effected by Madara's destruction were now also being spared from Hakumei's wrath as far as Shūsoku knew. They'd be less likely to join since they were still living peacefully. But with Hakumei gaining in number, their reach would expand to those nations south of Wind. Shikamaru wanted to get to them before Hakumei.

"I definitely would," Itachi remarked as he took his turn to look back out over the city. "But we have to be wary. Such small nations could be the very places where Hakumei has gotten many of their numbers. Or, they'll want to make an alliance with them. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water... They've always been at the top. The other nations might want to take advantage of the fourth war's devastation to rise above them. Hakumei has done a good job so far as to making that a possibility. All the major hidden villages have fallen. We're now secluded to River while Hakumei roams the large nations at will. The small posts you have may only stand so long if they start coming to these lands too... But, if they do join... I think you should strengthen your other fronts. Hisomu is a great achievement, but it's only one city. Hakumei must have its own main nerve center, but I know for a fact, as do you, that its other hideouts are many. I know it's easier said than done, but we need more numbers and we need more knowledge about Hakumei."

"It is easier said than done," Shikamaru said as he contemplated Itachi's words and also their game. "But you're right... I need someone to get into Hakumei as a spy, as well. That's how I'll get the information I want."

"You haven't tried yet?" The younger frowned.

"We've been trying to push them more recently now that we're getting a hang of keeping Hisomu running smoothly. A few have tried in the past, but most have been caught and killed unfortunately. The rest only gave us slim information."

"I think it would be wise to choose at least one person to attempt the mission."

"I agree, and have been meaning to do just that for a while now. It's just a matter of finding the right person," the younger admitted and Itachi inclined his head in understanding. He also suspected the reason why he brought it up what with Itachi being present. Did Shikamaru have plans for him already? "Troublesome task... but it'll be the best and probably the only way we'll finally discover their headquarters. We're not having any luck by just going out and trying to track Hakumei. Something always goes amiss."

"I know I'm not going to be popular here for some time," Itachi admitted, causing Shikamaru to purse his lips gently in apology at that truth, "but I'll keep my eyes open for a good candidate."

"I'd appreciate that. But, it's hard to say how long it'll take for the people to warm up to you being here."

"I know," Itachi admitted, but he didn't seem troubled by it.

"Well... even if no one comes to trust you, I could send you on solo missions... if you'd be willing." Itachi glanced towards the man. His suspicions were rising again.

"I want to help in any way I can. If that means going out on my own again, then yes, I'd be willing." Although Itachi would like to have at least a few ninja under his command, he was already accustomed to working alone. It wouldn't be something to have to get used to at least. Shikamaru surely realized this and thus why he even mentioned it in the first place.

"What if... _you_ were my spy?" The elder gave his full attention to the leader, his suspicions confirmed.

"It does make sense," Itachi replied after a moment's hesitance.

"You were a spy to Konoha during the coup. A double-agent. If anyone is qualified for this task it's you... But, you only just arrived here. I don't want to push this on you and I know you're still technically under recovery from your illness. It's just..." He trailed off when Itachi looked away and out the window pensively.

"No, I understand... it's just, I've engaged Hakumei many times in the past and they me. They've spent countless lives trying to recruit me, and I don't know if they would trust me were I to change my mind now. Especially now that I'm here in Hisomu."

"Yes, but you've only just arrived. Word hasn't spread yet. And also, you forget that you're Uchiha Itachi. You're just as legendary as the Sannin, and just as strong. They'll look past those times if you submit to them and willingly join them." Itachi stared out at the city but didn't see the buildings, his eyes unfocused as he swiftly ran over the idea of joining the enemy to finally gain foothold at finding out more about them. Although he only arrived and had not yet had a chance to inspect Shikamaru's ranks as he said he would, the man had a feeling he wouldn't find anyone who met his requirements. It seemed that Shikamaru knew this himself. If Itachi had to guess, the man always planned on asking him to undergo such a mission were he ever to ally with Shūsoku. This wasn't the first time the leader contemplated such a possibility.

"And," Shikamaru went on to say, "although Sasuke spread the word of the truth of the massacre, it's not to say that anyone outside of Shūsoku knows that truth. If it has leaked, they probably don't believe it. Hell, most of Hisomu still doesn't. Hakumei may very well still be in the dark about it. For all they know, you rejecting their requests to join them could be that you didn't want to affiliate with them because you had your own goals of rising to power and that they were in your way, not that you are on a whole opposed to them. But, now that years have passed and your own 'goal' hasn't been achieved, joining with them is the only way to see your aspirations come to life."

Itachi mulled over the possibility. Shikamaru brought up a good case, and if there was anyone who could make Hakumei believe such a story, it'd be Itachi. Arrogance aside, the leader was right. They'd look past his previous attacks on them simply because of who he was. If he could make them believe that he wanted to crush Shūsoku just as they did, he'd fit right in. Still, it was a dangerous mission, even for someone as strong and patient as himself. And the truth of the matter was that he didn't know if he really was willing to commit to such a task. He'd been the spy before. Been secretive and distant and double-crossing. It had been nice to shed that shell for once and be able to be himself for a change. His mind also went to Sasuke, and Sakura. For the sake of the valuable information he could give to Shikamaru the two would understand his choice to become a spy, but he knew damn well they wouldn't like it. Especially Sakura. And to leave his brother so suddenly after they were just reunited? That didn't sit too well with him either. But, these were tough times and everyone was having to do things they didn't want to do. Everyone needed to step up to the plate and give their best, utilize their every skill, to help to defeat the enemy. One of Itachi's best skills was to play such a role. It'd be selfish of him to not offer it to Shikamaru since the leader was so willing to look past his crimes. The younger knew that Itachi was the kind of man willing do to whatever it took to protect those he cared for, even if it meant killing his entire family and joining a criminal organization. At least now he'd not have to murder his entire clan before running off should he agree to it. Itachi wouldn't risk anyone's life in this possible mission if he choose to accept. But, was he really willing to risk his life once more in such a way? Was he willing to give up all of this to delve into a world he knew next to nothing about? Yes it'd be similar to Akatsuki, but these were not them. This was a whole new battlefield. Itachi just didn't know.

"I'll... I'll have to think about it," he finally spoke, his host staying quiet until then in order to let the elder contemplate such a decision. Shikamaru nodded his head, in no apparent rush to push his newly arrived guest into such a tight space, but Itachi knew all too well that the idea was now stuck in the Nara's head and he would surely not give up on it anytime soon. Like Itachi, Shikamaru would have to be willing to go to certain lengths to protect his people. Itachi didn't envy his position.

"Of course... Don't worry about it. Anything you do will help in the end. You're a member of Shūsoku, now. Welcome to the resistance."

Itachi couldn't help but feel pressured in spite of those words.

* * *

><p>After their lunch, the three ninja continued to make their way through the city. Kiba apparently had nothing else to do that day and so Sakura invited the man to accompany her and Sasuke. It was a more humorous tour now with Kiba in tow, because of his brash demeanor and his own sense of humor that outweighed Sasuke's by far. While Sasuke was a decent guide and had given little spits of information to her, Kiba had much more to say about Hisomu. At one point when he was telling her about the layout of the place, Sakura happened to glance towards Sasuke and noted the more or less annoyed look on his face. Was he mad that she invited Kiba to join them? From what she garnered, he and Kiba were good friends and had often gone on missions together in the past whilst in Shūsoku. So why the exasperation? Not too concerned with the matter, Sakura tried not to let it bother her and continued to pay attention to Kiba. It was almost comical for her to think that in the past she'd have forcefully made Kiba leave just to spend more time alone with the sullen Uchiha. That she found his annoyance almost satisfactory slightly surprised her. Oh how she had grown over the years. She wondered, if he were Itachi instead would she have invited Kiba to accompany them, or would she have rather taken to the streets of Hisomu alongside the elder brother and discover the city together, just the two of them? The woman rolled her eyes at herself and gave a mental chuckle. But she couldn't deny how much more Itachi was on her mind as of late. And not just his health. It felt odd not having him close by. His absence was almost tangible. The last many weeks saw them together day after day. She missed his presence, missed that silken voice of his hushed tones when he'd answer a question of hers. Missed the little devious smirk that would play on his lips when she'd say or do something he found entertaining. Missed the feeling of his arms about her and that pungent scent that clung to his person. Thoughts of him made her insides squirm and her skin flush. It was growing more and more difficult for her to deny that she had fallen quite hard for him. It was frustrating that she felt she had to deny herself of him when she knew he felt the same. She didn't want to seem arrogant, but it was the truth. A woman's intuition was strong and she had learned how to read him during their time together, learned to catch the glimpses he'd give when he thought she'd not notice. That smoldering look he'd get in his eyes when they would spar and it took all of her will not to act on the urges that bade her to attack him in a completely different manner. But she hadn't want to be forward. Still didn't. Itachi was also her friend, and by pushing the limits of their bond she could potentially lose that. She wouldn't risk it.<p>

"Sakura?" Her voice being said caused her thoughts about Itachi to screech to a halt and turn to see her two friends looking at her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." Kiba gave his own grin and Sasuke watched her with an interesting look on his face. Perhaps he didn't fail to see the faint blush of red on her pale skin.

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura. I'm not that boring, am I?" Kiba teased her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course not, Kiba. Please, proceed."

As they continued their course down the streets Sakura did her best to pay attention to her tour guides so she didn't come across as uninterested, and so Sasuke would stop looking at her in such an odd manner. Eventually, though, as they walked down a dusty street lined with store fronts, Kiba talking away, his words dwindled until he was silent. Confused, Sakura looked up to see a huge toothy grin on his face. Raising a brow, Sakura followed his line of sight towards a building. But it wasn't the building itself that caught his intrigue, but a person who was outside of it. Sakura couldn't help her own little smirk. It was a woman who was sitting at a little table, watching Kiba with great intensity in her eyes, the things like polished gold coins. Platinum hair so pallid it looked white adorned her head in long locks. She was dressed casually but there was no denying that she was a kunoichi. At her feet was a sleek looking dog that Sakura had a feeling was actually a wolf by the looks of it. Its own black fur was a stark contrast to the woman's pale façade, but those same, golden eyes were eerily matched. It watched them lazily, but there was still an alert air about the beast. The woman flashed the man a toothy smile, equipped with her own tapered canines. She was very beautiful, in an exotic, dangerous manner. Kiba seemed extremely taken by her in that he only had eyes for the woman.

"Ah. Hey guys, I've gotta split." It took a strong will to let him pull his eyes from the woman. Even Akamaru seemed eager to go over to them. "It was nice seeing you, Sakura. I'll catch you later." With a knowing smile the woman bid him farewell. Kiba smirked wickedly and after giving them a little, uncordial salute, sauntered over to the white haired woman and her ebony companion.

"Who is that?" Sakura couldn't help but ask Sasuke as they watched Kiba approach the girl from the corner of their eyes. They exchanged a few words and the girl glanced back over to them briefly, golden eyes flashing. Despite her edgy appearance she seemed pleasant enough for she didn't give either Sakura or Sasuke a dirty look nor anything of the like, a little smile pulling at her lips as she regarded the pair. Moments later Kiba bent down to claim her lips and she responded without prompting.

"That's Aibori, Kiba's fiancée." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wow. Kiba's engaged? Never thought I'd see the day." Sasuke gave a little chuckle of agreement. "She's beautiful. I've never seen her before. Where is she from?"

"The Land of Mountains," he answered her. It was a country below Wind. "Of the Aikenka clan." The name wrung a slightly familiar bell. "They're pretty much the equivalent of Konoha's Inuzuka clan in the nation and are actually distant relatives. So, the pairing kind of makes sense," the man explained to her and Sakura made a sound of understanding. They took one more glance back at the pair who were now simply talking at the table together, both engrossed in the other's words. Sakura felt a tinge of jealously at such a display despite herself. They looked completely and utterly in love. Even the two dogs were now laying together, the black one cleaning Akamaru in an affectionate display. "Many of the Aikenka came up to Konoha after the war to assist their kin. A lot of Kiba's close family was lost." Sakura recalled that, and recalled how saddened Kiba had been despite his typical gruff personality. "Those who came from Mountain were extremely helpful and aided in rebuilding Konoha. When it fell, the majority came here to Hisomu, her family one of the ones that stayed. Meeting Aibori got Kiba back to his old self. It was like love at first sight; they were a pair since they first saw the other." The man wore a nostalgic expression that was pleasant, and Sakura felt touched that he felt so pleased for his friend. But there was also a hint of something else on his face, as if he too were looking for that person to fill a void in his life. Looking down at Sakura, he wore that look again, intense and smoldering and Sakura felt her throat tighten. He looked so much like Itachi that she couldn't help herself. Forcing a smile and looking as casually away from him as possible, Sakura tried to ignore the flip of her stomach.

"I'm happy for them. Kiba deserves that," she commented, and Sasuke gave his own sound of agreement. Sakura purposefully kept her eyes off him for a while as they walked further down the road, not trusting her own body were she to continue to hold his gaze. Now that it was just the two of them again she felt a little more vulnerable. But, she had to remind herself that Sasuke was her friend and she wanted to spend time with him, to catch up on all those lost years. She wanted to know more about his own story after the war. As they went along, Sasuke lead her to a little park of sorts within the city, for lack of a better word. There was a break in the buildings and a wide field opened up before them studded with trees that looked like they had been purposefully planted there. Little winding pathways took them past flowers and bushes neatly trimmed, and a little bridge was built over a small stream that cut through it. A pond was beyond it, and as they approached the bridge and stood at its side Sakura looked down to see the glistening slivers of orange and white and black koi darting beneath the surface, water lilies blocking them from view from time to time. A few of the fish were monstrous while the majority were average sized. They paused so that they could stand and watch them.

"This reminds me of the bridge back in Konoha," Sasuke said quietly as his dark eyes followed the movements of the koi. Sakura didn't look his way but she smiled, knowing which one he referred to.

"The one we always met at. Yea, it does," she agreed, running her hand over the smooth veneer of the wood.

"I really miss them," he went onto say, and this time Sakura glanced at him. "Naruto and Kakashi... I wish they were here with us... I wish we could be Team 7 again, that I could prove myself to you guys." Sakura didn't know what to say just yet, mouth slightly parted as she observed the man, his face drawn gently in his guilt. "I screwed everything up." Sakura couldn't help but come closer to him and lay a hand on his arm.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Sasuke. You were young and reckless. You were guided by revenge. Everyone makes mistakes." His jaw clenched at her words. She knew even after all these years he still hadn't forgiven himself and wondered how long it would take for him to. "I miss them too. Everyday. But I know that they'd be proud of you, Sasuke." Looking her way, his lips were tugged into a quick but fleeting smile. She gave his arm a firmer squeeze. "_I'm _proud of you. Itachi, Shikamaru... we all are." That smile returned and remained longer. He reached over with his other arm to return her touch with his own.

"Thank you."

Gently pulling out of her hold, he beckoned her to follow him, and she did. Sasuke led her off the bridge and down closer to the banks of the pond, and they sat there together, in silence, enjoying the other's company in the late noon sun. Eventually they started to reminisce about the past, like their first missions together. Their time at the academy. How much they both found Naruto to be a complete pain in their ass and yet how much they also admired him back then, even as a troublemaking kid. They laughed about the first time they met Kakashi and the bell test. About their journey to Mist and Tazuna and his grandson Inari. They avoided the subject of the Chūnin Exam and the events to follow that saw Sasuke leaving the village for Orochimaru. After a while though they ran out of light hearted things to discuss and Sakura couldn't help but ask the question she so wanted to hear in better detail.

"So," she started to say after some silence, her tones a little hesitant. "After the war... after you survived that jutsu... _What happened?"_ Sakura turned her head to look at the man, jade eyes searching as she watched him. Sasuke looked out over the pond, collecting his thoughts. He didn't seem upset that she asked him, and she figured that he anticipated the question. During their journey south to Hisomu he gave a brief explanation to her and Itachi, but she wanted more details. Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well... during my fight with Itachi, he gave me some of his powers, as you already knew." She nodded in affirmation. "I survived because of Susano'o. The power of the jutsu Madara and the juubi unleashed sent me many miles away from the location of the fight. Susano'o protected me, but it also caused damage. Using that technique is harmful to the user if they're not careful. Even though I lived, I couldn't control Susano'o properly and it drained me of all my chakra. Using it... it can be very painful. It's like every cell in your body is in agony. When I finally came to I was in the middle of nowhere and extremely weak. The only thing around for miles were trees and more trees. I later came to find out that I was out for four solid days."

"Wow... that's crazy," Sakura couldn't help but comment, and Sasuke nodded.

"Tell me about it. I was very surprised I hadn't died. It took all my will to stay alive after that. I've never been that weak and vulnerable before. I didn't think I'd make it, but I couldn't just give up. I waited until some chakra and returned to me and then foraged for food. With the little strength I acquired, I made my way out of the forest. Eventually I stumbled upon a small town. They were civilians and didn't really take too kindly to me," he admitted with a little grin. "But, they generously gave me some food and let me stay one night, even gave me a change of clothes. Then they made me leave." He took a little break to reorganize his thoughts and Sakura didn't push him to be quicker, allowing him to have his nostalgia.

"From there I just kind of traveled around. I wanted to eventually make my way back to Konoha, but I needed time to consider my life. To repent for the sins I committed. I knew they'd be hostile still and I honestly didn't know how to come to them and apologize. How could I just come and say 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' for all the things I did? Expect them to take me back?" He laughed, but the sound was painful and Sakura frowned. But he had returned.

"Then... what happened? How did you make them take you back?"

"It was all Shikamaru's doing," he answered with a smile. "If not for him I'd still be wandering about the lands, trying to devise a way to come back to Konoha and beg for forgiveness." Sakura grinned herself but continued to watch him expectantly, eager to hear more. "One day we crossed paths by fate. Or rather, he took me off my guard completely and locked me in his Shadow Imitation Jutsu. Nearby was a town he'd been living in. He didn't know if I was still dangerous or not with the war over. He was worried about his new home. When I told him that I wasn't interested in harming anyone and actually was glad to see him, he was shocked." He laughed at the memory of the day. "But, I was able to convince him I meant him no harm and so I went with him to the town. He had made the civilians there believe that he wasn't a ninja. I was able to do the same. Shikamaru let me live with him after that. We stayed for a while, but eventually heard news of Hakumei. We were both worried about Konoha. Now that I had him on my side I could finally return. Everyone was happy to see him of course. Not so much me."

"Ah, well, not too surprising," Sakura chuckled despite herself.

"Yea... no welcome back party was thrown for me," he laughed out. "I was kept under strict surveillance while Shikamaru did his best to convince the others that I had changed. It took some time but eventually they let me prove myself. When they finally realized that I wasn't going to kill anyone or run off they started to trust me more. I was able to start helping them finish the restorations."

"Who acted as Hokage before Shikamaru got back?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder.

"No one, really. The village was still in a bit of chaos. They didn't have the time to really appoint a new Hokage, nor felt giving the title to anyone appropriate while Konoha was still in shambles. A few of the jōnins took it upon themselves to try and lead everyone, like Hyūga Hiashi and Namiashi Raidō. But even when everyone finally decided that Shikamaru was going to be our leader he refused to take the title. No other village was appointing kages, and when all the villages did fall, it worked out well for him. Those from the other nations wouldn't want to be governed by a ninja claiming the title of Hokage, putting emphasis on Fire and Konoha while ignoring their own lands and lost homes. Shikamaru isn't that kind of guy."

"No. He isn't," she agreed, imagining how the other ninja apart from Leaf would feel had he done so. "So you've been with them since then?"

"Yup. Shikamaru was able to appoint me captain of a team so I could scout the lands. He wanted to give me more responsibility but a lot of ninja are still threatened by me because of my past. But I don't mind. I'm happy with where I'm at leading Birijian no Kitsune. I get to help and make a difference. I get to prove to these ninja that I'm a changed man." When he said those last words he looked back to her and held her gaze, as if they were solely meant for her. Like he was trying to convince her. Swallowing, the woman smiled and looked back out over the pond.

"Well, I'm glad he's been so good to you. Shikamaru is a very understanding person." Sasuke gave a hum of agreement. They sat silent for a little after that. His story ebbed her curiosity for a bit, but there was still one thing she needed to know. "What... what changed you?" Finally looking back at him, she met his dark eyes once more. "What changed your heart?" The man's eyes faltered but his lips twitched into a fond smile.

"It was _him."_ Sakura knew by the way in which he said it that he meant their lost friend. "Naruto finally got through to me. But it was also Madara. I couldn't let him execute his Moon's Eye plan. It was just too insane."

"Yes, I remember. You were helping us fight him." Sasuke nodded. "But... but we didn't know if it was only to help eliminate Madara so you could later exact your revenge on Konoha yourself." The man made a little face.

"That had been my plan. I wanted to kill all the Kage and then ruin Konoha for what they made my brother do. But fighting against Madara made me change my mind. I still wanted to kill the kage, but rather than destroy Konoha, I wanted to change it. I wanted to become Hokage and have a revolution." That was new knowledge to her. Sakura's lips parted at her shock. Sasuke become Hokage? "I was so clouded by anger then." He laughed painfully. "I was so young. I wanted to shoulder the hate of Konoha on my own. The darkness and the bitterness. I was certain I could handle it, that I could come up with solutions to make everything right and take all the consequences by myself. That was my idea of what it meant to be Hokage. But Naruto... he could read my heart. My will. And despite that he willingly fought alongside me, just like back in the day. Like nothing had ever happened between us and we were still friends. He called me his _friend_. He told me that he would walk the path of darkness with me; that he'd never give up. That after we crushed Madara he'd help me shoulder that darkness and together we could change Konoha the proper way. I didn't trust him. I wanted to kill him, still. Thought that he was crazy. He didn't get that chance.

"Madara and the juubi were too powerful. Even Obito, changed by Naruto's words, couldn't stop him. The jutsu they created... it was terrible. I think he fully expected to survive but he underestimated the power of the ten tails. Naruto... he... he used the power of the Kyūbi to shield me from the initial blast. He willingly sacrificed himself to save me, all while smiling. All while calling me his best friend even though he knew I had planned on killing him. I still vividly remember it, like it happened yesterday." Sakura was silent, trying to imagine the scene that had played out between the pair. "The strength of the jutsu was overwhelming and if not for Naruto I'd probably be dead, even with Susano'o."

"And that day... that's when you – you changed?" Sakura asked, wanting him to elaborate a little more.

"Not exactly. I didn't fully have a change of heart until I regained consciousness. Since I couldn't move for a couple of days all I could do was think. Think about everything. Think about what Naruto had said, not only that day, but every time we had encountered in the past since I abandoned Konoha. It just... finally clicked. I finally could understand him. And it was a relief to let go. To not have all that hatred anymore. It's easier to be happy," he told her with a grin, and Sakura contagiously returned it. She reached over and gave him a gentle push.

"Well, it's about damn time he got through that thick skull of yours." The man grinned wider as he playfully bated her hand away when she tried to push him again. "But if anyone had the chance it was Naruto. I'm glad he finally did," she admitted, returning her hand to herself while Sasuke kept his own up in guard. When she didn't try again he set it back in his lap and followed her gaze to the koi in the pond once more.

"Yeah... me too."

* * *

><p>After enjoying a delicious lunch with Shikamaru and a promise to continue their shōji game another day, Itachi left the young leader be so he could attend to other business. Seeing that Sakura and his brother were still out in the city, he took to wandering about the mountain complex, still not comfortable enough to go out on his own into the city. He couldn't get the idea of Shikamaru's offer out of his head and he pondered it as he slowly walked down the corridors. If he decided to take it, it'd be best to stay away from the public, anyway. But it was still too soon to say yes or no. First he wanted to at least make sure he was completely healed. He also wanted to rest. And most of all, he wanted to spend time with Sasuke. Also with Sakura. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that last one. He tried not to think about what the two were out doing together and told himself that he wasn't envious of his brother. By the way in which she had been behaving around Sasuke told him that she wasn't as interested in him in <em>that way <em>as she once had beenbut sometimes old habits die hard.

After a while he found himself in a little sitting area. Like Shikamaru's office it had tall, open windows to let one look out to the city. A few bookcases accompanied the plush chairs and sofas and Itachi plucked himself out a book to read and pass the time. His eyes scanned the words but he didn't really register what they were saying to him, mind still mulling. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice a pair of presences approaching down the hall towards the room. Only when they came into view and their hushed voices met his ears at last did he look up from his read to finally acknowledge them.

"Oh, there you are, Itachi." It was Sakura and Sasuke. The two came into the alcove and join him. Sakura didn't hesitate to join him on the small couch he occupied while Sasuke took to a chair. The young woman spoke again. "What did you and Shikamaru talk about?" He set his book down in his lap to address the two. He noted the odd way in which she watched him for a moment before his eyes left the novel, but it went away once he looked at her.

"He wanted my opinion on a few matters. And to play shōji," he added with a little smirk to his brother who hadn't been lying that morning. Itachi didn't mention the other topic they had discussed. Trying to get the subject off of him, he inquired Sakura about her tour of the city. Her eyes lit up brightly as she eagerly elaborated.

"Oh, amazing. It's amazing." She gave a quick explanation of what she saw. "I also ran into an old friend of mine," she added with a grin like a schoolgirl. Itachi couldn't help but feel relief at her exuberance. For all she had done, Sakura deserved to have such reunions in her life. Deserved to have this place to return home to after missions with people who loved and cared for her. She deserved to be happy. "You've gotta get out and see it! You'll love it."

"It sounds great," he returned to her smiling face. "For now, I think I'll wait a few more days. I don't want to create unneeded chaos." Sakura made a face that was sad for him, but also understanding. He was relieved that she didn't try and coerce him into going.

The three ninja lounged about for a while longer and engaged in conversation until the sun started to dip down lower in the sky. Sasuke suggested that they go grab dinner and the three of them did just that. There was a small dining hall they shared their meal in. Sasuke and Sakura joked more about their past missions and Sasuke would sometimes remind Itachi about the stupid stunts he'd pull as a child in attempts to look cool. Itachi would chuckle fondly at the memories and even brought up a few more that the younger had forgotten. Sasuke would purse his lips at the more embarrassing recollections while Sakura would stifle her laughter. They reminisced long after their meal was finished. They talked about what would now become of them. Sasuke told Itachi that Shikamaru would probably make him a captain of his own team. He also told Sakura that she'd probably become the head medic in Hisomu, in charge of all the medical ninja with Shūsoku. On top of that, the two would probably have more responsibilities added onto that if they were willing. Itachi didn't doubt that. If he declined Shikamaru's mission he'd surely do his best to win over the people of Hisomu enough to trust him, enough to lead a team, even if it were just a small one. If Sasuke put all his effort into doing the same then he'd damn well not give up either.

As evening turned into night the three shinobi departed from the hall to make to their rooms. Each was still tired from their journeys. Sasuke's room came first and Itachi and Sakura bade him goodnight before continuing down to the next hallway and to their own quarters. Once they reached them, Itachi had planned on saying his goodnights to the woman but she beat him to it. Only, she said something other than sweet dreams.

"Before you go to sleep I'd like to do a quick check on you, Itachi," the woman announced, and the man quirked a little brow at her. She had no more medicine to administer to him and he had just been at the hospital that morning. What did she plan on finding in such a short time? He briefly wondered if she had ulterior motives but decided by her body language that she wasn't pulling something odd. Not having an excuse to deny her, he affirmed her wants with a little nod and opened the door so they could enter into his room. She told him to have a seat on the side of his bed and he obeyed. She didn't approach him right away, but rather went over to a little desk across from the bed and leaned against the back of the chair tucked into it. Watching him with an analytical expression, Itachi held her gaze, a little confused as to what she was doing.

"What's the matter?" he finally asked. Her expression turned a little displeased, like she were somewhat upset with him. He couldn't imagine why. She finally answered him.

"Your eyesight..." The man stiffened a little. "How bad is it?" He couldn't help but feel a little impressed. Nothing got past the medic. Frowning a little, he knew lying to the woman wouldn't be wise.

"Bad," he admitted. It wasn't something he was proud of. It wasn't something he had wanted anyone to know. Only those who wielded the sharingan for many years and could use the mangekyou would know the terrifying experience of slowly, but surely, going blind. Sasuke must have noted it by now. Five years past since it awoke. Since Itachi had awaken it all those years ago, year by year his vision deteriorated until now he felt like an old man who needed glasses. Everything was mostly blurry, fine detail lost unless near his face. Even the woman in his room with him, who was but a few feet away, was hazy. He could just make out her facial features enough to see her worry. Sakura make a sound with her tongue, displeased.

"Itachi... why haven't you said anything?" The man held her gaze but didn't have a legitimate answer. "The strain you're putting yourself through. It can't be good." She was right. The constant strain on his eyes sometimes gave him wicked headaches. Almost always he had a dull ache behind his eyes, muscles sore, brain tired from continuously trying to overcorrect as he pretended that nothing was wrong. He pursed his lips. "I wasn't sure at first, but today I couldn't get it out of my mind. I notice it when you read. When you're looking at stuff from afar. Even when you're looking at others."

"Ah... I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't think it was such a big deal," he told her, and she stood a little straighter.

"Not a big deal?" She gave him a look like he were crazy. "You... Your eyes are your most prized possession. I mean, even without them you're an amazingly skilled shinobi, but your eyesight is important. Is it the same with the sharingan activated?"

"It's not as bad, but it's starting to get worse. I've used the sharingan to compensate for my normal vision for a long time. It just made it worse, though. At the time, it hadn't been an issue for me. I had always planned on dying young... but now..."

"But now you're still alive and we need you _and_ your eyes."

"I didn't want to be a nuisance... you were already doing so much with my wounds and my illness. My eyes could wait."

"Not anymore. We've overcome those obstacles. Your eyes are now top priority."

"We don't even know if the disease is completely gone... we should wait." She shook her head no.

"Nuh-uh, we're gonna take care of this now before it gets worse. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing when I know you're in pain and when I know I can be doing something for you." Itachi watched the woman, speechless, as she said those things. It was still very novel for him to have someone that cared so much. His chest tightened with emotion, with his fondness for the woman. She was so selfless, it astounded him. Finally he found his voice just enough to give in.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Sakura watched Itachi, her breath held in her anticipation. She didn't want to force this on him, she didn't want to have to be that pushy medic, but one thing she learned about him was that sometimes a little force was needed. And in this situation she knew that he knew she was right. His eyes were a prized possession, his vision mandatory, sharingan or not. Itachi was never one to complain, but over their time spent together she had noted how some days his face would be more drawn than others. At first she thought it was solely due to the medication's side effects, but as he grew stronger, it still remained. The little squint in his eyes, the way in which he'd look at things as if they were much farther away than they were. She knew it was a touchy subject. Knew he'd been hiding this for many years. But now that they needed him, she felt it was her job to keep him in top shape. He'd have to admit this weakness and be willing to let her help him least this turn into a true handicap and he go blind for good.<p>

When he agreed she visibly reacted with a smile and a softening of her posture. She pulled the chair out from the desk and brought it over to the bed. Setting it before him, she sat down in it and swept her eyes up to his. This close she could see the true, midnight blue hue of his irises that looked black before. She tried not to think about how much she enjoyed the look of him, how she could spend hours just looking into those eyes. Tried not to notice his smell wafting off of him and into her nose, clouding her senses. Tried not to think about how much she wanted to run her fingers through those ebony locks and across the line of his jaw. About how soft those lips might be on hers.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stay professional. Itachi watched her and waited patiently. She reached up towards his head with her hands. So accustomed to her touch now, he didn't shy away when her fingertips grazed his temples. He only blinked at her. Sakura gave the man a little smile before letting her eyes slip shut and channeling chakra into her hands. She had to be careful when it came to every single part of his person, but his eyes? If something happened and she damaged his vision permanently Sakura would never forgive herself. Going past his flesh and bone, she worked into his eyes, the layers and mechanisms within, and the muscles controlling the eyes themselves. There were also many chakra paths leading there, responsible for his strong doujustsu. It was a complex network, just as interesting to study as the eye itself. She noted wear and tear instantly. It was no wonder he couldn't see. The lenses of his eyes were a minor part of the issue and not the main cause. It was all due to his kekkei genkai.

"Itachi," she said his name aloud, her eyes still shut as she concentrated. "Turn on your sharingan please." He said nothing in return but did as she asked. Watching the transformation was fascinating. Something she could watch again and again. Chakra networks flared to life, altered, bulged, shrunk. Muscles strained, lenses adjusted, and his eyes were now much more unique structures. Sakura asked him to repeat the activation and deactivation a few more times to familiarize herself with it. Once acquainted, she saw that it still wasn't so much the sharingan that was the main issue. There was a lot of chakra build up and damaged channels, but this wasn't the source of it. It had to be the next step, then.

"Your mangekyou. Do that one, please," she asked, and he indulged. It was an experience so novel that she held her breath for it. To sit there and play audience to such a thing was something she never thought would be possible in her life. Just a few months back she thought every single Uchiha with the ability to be gone. The line eradicated. Now she sat, eagerly anticipating the event like a child awaiting a movie they've been waiting to see. If she thought the initial change was a spectacle she was a fool. From his normal, tomoe marked sharingan to his pinwheeled mangekyou, the alteration in his eyes were astounding. It was such a change in structure that it made her give a little 'wow' in her awe. Had her own eyes been open she'd have seen him smirk a little at her.

"This is... _amazing_. The eyes... they change so much." She studied the difference in structures. Most noticeable was the change in the chakra channels. They were far larger, and extremely blocked up with residue. And the strain. It was terrible. Even just having them activated was painful for him she could tell. There was a stiffening in his muscles controlling the eyes and the lenses. Chakra rushed in at a rate she had to guess what painful and she could only imagine how much more it'd be once he'd use the eyes. Not wanting to him strain him more but needing to study them better, she asked him to deactivate the mangekyou and activate it twice more before telling him to return to his normal vision. Letting her eyes slip open, she returned her arms to her lap, slightly sore from their position, and looked up into those dark eyes once more. He gave her a look that implored elaboration.

"Well, the main problem is the mangekyou. I think you've realized this, though." The man inclined his head gently. She continued, explain what she saw inside, the mechanisms and their damage and the chakra flow, clogged like arteries with plaque. Itachi nodded his head once in a while to show he understood. "That's the bad news."

"And the good?"

"The good news is... is that I can fix them." Itachi's lips twitched, unable to hide his emotion. "But," she continued, before he could say anything, "when you use the mangekyou it causes so much strain that it'll continue to cause damage. No matter how many times I, or someone else, might clean up your eyes and reverse the damage, using the mangekyou will just eventually get you back to where you are now. The sharingan does a little bit of strain but nothing compared to the other."

"I understand... I suppose I'll just have to keep you around forever, then," he told, a hint of a smirk on his silken voice. Sakura felt a little flush come over her at the look in those eyes and the words he spoke. Trying not to be blatantly effected, she gave a little chuckle.

"Just when I thought I'd be rid of you," she returned in a jesting matter. "But seriously. You'll be able to see again, Itachi. We can start now if you'd like?" He continued to watch her intently for a moment, long enough without responding to make Sakura a little on edge, but he eventually nodded. "Just a quick session," she added, thinking that maybe he was tired and didn't want to be up much longer despite this revelation. This time she bade him to lay down on the bed and she got up from the chair and sat herself at the edge. It reminded her of their time in Hougyoku, at how sick he had been, how frail he had looked. Only some two months had passed and he was so much stronger, was the same, deadly shinobi she knew him to be since before they became friends. And now he'd only grow stronger. Once they knew for sure that his disease was completely gone, and once she got his eyesight working back to its former glory he'd be Shūsoku's greatest asset. Sessions like these would be few and far between. They'd both be busy. If Shikamaru wanted her to be their head medic and Itachi to be an important figure, how often would they see one another, she wondered? She'd grown so accustomed to being with him every day that to not be at his side would be strange. She couldn't lie to herself and say she didn't mind.

Without much realizing it, she reached out brushed aside a stray lock of hair from his face to join the rest. Dark eyes followed the movement intently. It was only after she did it that she realized the action. Sakura tensed slightly, the act much more intimate than she anticipated. Something in those eyes watching her seemed to smolder again and a wave of heat washed over her. She felt his fingers brush against her leg, the touch sending a shiver through her person, something he caught. Slowly he rose back up, fingers once more running over her thigh and Sakura didn't dare to move away. There was no denying what he was doing and she couldn't stop it. Didn't want to. Logic screamed for them to stop but her longing was overpowering it. His face only a few inches away now, jade eyes flicked between his midnights and then down to his lips, her own gently parted. Her skin crawled deliciously beneath his touch, fingers still brushing lightly down her leg, testing, teasing.

"Itachi." His name fell off her lips, just a whisper. His fingers moved, trailing up to her arm, across her shoulder and to her jaw. She felt her heart quicken in pace, her eyelids fluttering and that heat growing as his eyes only filled with more longing. It was like he was trying to resist himself but try as he might he couldn't find the strength to deny himself any longer. Like he was waiting, on her, to reach out again, to tell him that he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't the only one succumbing. And so she did. Her own fingers gently brushed against the side of his leg, the muscles beneath twitching at her touch. That was enough invitation for him. The hand against her jaw reached up into her hair, his other at her waist, suddenly pulling her closer. She reached out to steady herself, hands on the planes of his chest and abdomen as her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura," he breathed out heavily, her name from his lips made her weak at the knees and she was glad she was already seated. When he hesitated to continue, she took the plunge for them both. Crossed that line that had managed to keep drawn sharp for the past month. She rose up her head towards his and let her lips meet his own. A small brush of lips, a tentative kiss. Then lingering, her hands moving, fingers roaming his figure slowly as she savored his warmth. His hand tightened in her hair. And then he gave in. He kissed her like a hungry man who hadn't eat in days. All of the frustrations at denying her was now conveyed to her as his mouth devoured her own. Sakura responded in full. His hand on the small of her back, pulling her even closer, sent chills down her spine. There was such passion in his touch that she almost felt overwhelmed. It was strange coming from the normally stoic man, but it was something she had known was lingering beneath the surface for many days, now. It had been within her, too. Perhaps it was the safety of the city that let down their guards. Perhaps it was the possibility that any day could be their last. Perhaps it was something else Sakura couldn't put a finger on. In that moment she didn't care.

After what felt like hours Itachi gave her one last playful nip at her bottom lip before pulling away. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his and the man looked quite content with himself. A grin pulled at those lips of his and Sakura couldn't help but match it. Tenderly he reached up to run his fingers through her hair.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time," he admitted, his voice low and husky. Sakura's grin turned into a smile as she gave a little chuckle.

"You have _no idea_," she returned, savoring the feel of his touch as he let his fingers explore her skin. It had been many years since she last felt such intimacy, since before finding Hougyoku. Her body responded eagerly, flesh prickling with goosebumps as his fingers trailed atop her arm. His eyes were still intense as he watched her, something in their depths making her feel weak once more.

"You're very important to me, Sakura," he confessed, and the woman felt her chest tighten. Despite herself she found the admittance a little humorous. Itachi was so unlike any man she knew. He didn't tell her that he simply liked her like most men would say, nor even try and push past boundaries and attempt to do anything more than to kiss her. It was refreshing. Her experience with men in the past went down much more differently. Nevertheless, the words made her heart soar. "You're so selfless," he went onto say, "and you've done so much for me while I've not done much in return." She gave him a little look, brows furrowed, to say that that wasn't true. "The morning I came to Hougyoku... you could have killed me. Let me die. To be honest with you, I thought you would. I wouldn't have blamed you. But... but you didn't. Then you risked your life. You went out of your way to trust me. I was surprised. So surprised." His eyes smoldered once more. "You've surprised me so much, Sakura." She understood his referral, to all their time together. All the hard work. All the pain and suffering. The change in their hearts. Neither took on this crazed adventure expecting to form feelings for the other. "You mean so much to me. If _anything_ were to happen to you..." He trailed off and she placed her hand over his.

"Nothing's going to happen," she told him, but he wore a look in his eyes that said otherwise, said that anything could happen. Of course she knew it could, but she didn't want to indulge such negative thoughts. "You're here. I know you won't let anything happen... not to me," she affirmed with a smile. "You're the strongest shinobi I know, Itachi." He quirked a brow quickly at the words.

"I'm not that strong, Sakura," he countered. "I couldn't even resist you." The woman grinned quickly at him.

"That has nothing to do with it. You're strong, Itachi. We both are. And now that we're allied with Shūsoku... nothing will stop us. And I won't let anything happen to you. I'm your medic. I'll always be at your side. I... you're also important to me. And I'll be damned if anything happens after all the work I've done to save your ass," she added and the man huffed out in amusement. He sobered again quickly.

"I might not always be there to protect you. I know your strong, Sakura. But anything could happen. If Sasuke hadn't come during the fight... if..." he took a deep breath, and pulled the woman into his embrace. Sakura didn't fight it at all, and burrowed her head into his chest. "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Sakura. If I were to lose you..." Sakura gripped him more tightly, unsure of what to say to the man. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't much focus on anything other than her elation. Had she a clearer head she might have looked further into his worries than them being just that. She assumed that he was simply voicing his fears, admitting his feelings for her at last after so many weeks of staying silent. Sakura had no clue at the turmoil going on within the man's heart. Had no idea what Shikamaru had asked of him. For now she was too drunk on his presence, his embrace, his entirety.

"You won't be rid of me so easily, Itachi," she assured, voice muffled by his shirt. He pushed her away from him so he could claim her lips once more. Rather than retreat back to her room, Sakura remained with him for the night, savoring his warmth and comfort, his reassuring presence. Words were not required of them as they lay together, Sakura's head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat as his fingers continued to trail through her hair or down her arm. A little sheepishly she promised that she'd start on his eyes tomorrow. Neither seemed too sorry that the session had to be postponed. Sleep eventually overcame Sakura, the lull of Itachi's breaths causing her to be drawn further into a peaceful slumber, the most content and restful she had had in many long years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> With Shikamaru's offer on the plate will Itachi take it? Sakura and he have finally acknowledged their growing fondness and desire for the other. Will that alter his decision? Is there anyone else in Shūsoku qualified to turn spy and join Hakumei, to uncover their secrets and give the resistance the upper hand?

Keep reading to find out!

Sorry for the delay at the update, I've been extremely busy what with the holidays. Kinda of a boring chapter, lol, but it is what it is. At least now we've got some romance growing! ;)


End file.
